A Dream, A Friend, A Reality
by rookie-chan
Summary: Ryoma Echizen is the stoic and sometimes, aloof member of Seigaku Tennis Club. Will his unrowdy and cold attitude be changed towards an innocent girl after dreaming of something? [RyoSaku] 15 CHAPS UP! Is it dream, friend, or reality?
1. Let's Keep on Rollin!

Hi everyone! This is rookiestar83! But because I forgot my e-mail and password at my rookiestar83 account, I must make some way to update! And here I am! rookie-chanpart2! I must be really rookiestar83 part 2, but it seems like longer than my pen name(for now). I'm still loyal to ShikaTema pairings, but for now I'm gonna start up this account with RyoSaku pairings! This must been have one Halloween special, but I can't really put them up in the story- I wonder how horror-writing authors can write with spooky imagination without even being bothered in their sleep at night. What a very strong power!

Not actually my first fiction, but first fiction with this category of anime. One of my faves- Prince of Tennis! Here it comes!!!! Disclaimer: Oh before I forgot, I do not own Prince Of Tennis and with any of its characters. If the characters are out of their minds, pls review it to me after reading. Hope you'll enjoy this story!

--------------

"Karupin..." one familiar voice came into the empty picture.

Meow...Meow...

"Chase it..." Ryoma pulled out one tennis ball from his hollow pocket while his cat started to chase after the ball.

Meow...Meow... Karupin kept the ball from rolling with both of its paws. The ball kept on rolling, and it rolled at some various parts of the house. He even followed his cat for more stuff.

"Oi Karupin, not there!" Ryoma yelled when he saw his cat rolling the ball only centimeters away from the door unto the canal.

Meow...

Karupin touched the tennis ball with one of its paw and the ball fell unto the dirty canal.

"No! Karupin don't plunge!" Ryoma yelled again when he saw his cat ready to plunge at the running canal.

Finally Karupin really plunged in for him to catch the ball and bring it back to his owner, and the poor boy followed the visible running canal.

"Karupin!" he followed the visible route of the canal where he found his cat even worn up with dirty water, still tries to chase up the ball.

"Hmm...it's really nice to be young...Lalalalala..." Ryoma heard Momoshiro humming on his bicycle from behind.

"Momo senpai, I'll take the bike!" Ryoma stopped one second and pushed Momoshiro out of the bike. He rode himself following the route of the canal quickly.

"Echizen! Oi Echizen!" Momoshiro was left from behind. "Echizen did not know that the breaks are not functioning properly..." Momoshiro just scratched his head.

------------------

"Karupin?!" Ryoma didn't knew that he's already at one village and another, and in his hopes he tried to be advance before the route- hoping that at one end of the canal, he'll be there to save his Karupin. Until he realized that the route he was following was towards to a tennis court. He saw his Karupin at the side of one canal near to its end, and he gripped the break. But...

"What? The breaks are not working!" he reacted. He just saw one shocked Sakuno that was to cross at the bicycle's path.

"Ryuzaki! Look out!" Ryoma shouted as Sakuno quickly crossed out when she saw one coming high-speed bike before her. She tripped and sat at the ground with that kinda force, and saw the cat landing towards her. As to Ryoma, he changed the direction of the bike to avoid the path from her.

Meow...

Karupin flew at the disgraced-sitting Sakuno on her lap with the tennis ball. The bike bumped at the tree- better he jumped out from the bike before it bumps unto that hecky thing.

Sakuno wondered why there is a raccoon like cat at her lap and a tennis ball.

Tennis ball? Ugh... Sakuno wondered.

"Ryoma-kun?!" Sakuno looked at the previous phase of the bike, and saw one injured Ryoma at his elbow. She saw him put off the dirt from his pants with his hands.

Meow...

Karupin mew and Ryoma heard it. He walked at the direction where he heard his cat, and Karupin jumped out to its owner.

"Karupin...you're miserable!" Ryoma sniffed when he smelled Karupin's foul smell, but Karupin just cuddled Ryoma with his tail. "I'm gonna give you a bath as soon as we get in the house." Ryoma stroked the cat's dirty fur, his vulnerability was quitely shown before Sakuno.

Ryoma-kun is the cat's owner? Sakuno thought of, remembering when Karupin made miserable things happened at their school. She stared at the cuddly scene of him and the cat, when suddenly he looked straight at her eyes. Sakuno jumped out a little and looked at the ground.

Ryoma-kun is staring at me! What am I gonna do? Sakuno worriedly thought again. Her eyebrows narrowed. She didn't know that Ryoma stood up and was already on semi-kneel before her. She was snapped back when she heard Karupin meowed again, and looked up. When she raised her face, she only found any few centimeters away from his face.

"Oi Ryuzaki... you okay?" Ryoma asked nervously. His face was shaded with a light shade of pink. As for Sakuno's place, she has ten shades of maroon.

Ryoma-kun is only centimeters away from me! Oh, if time can only fast forward by itself.. So this incident will finally stop! Sakuno had her heart pumped faster. Her shocked face was miserable.

"Ha..hai..." Sakuno response, stuttering. Ryoma noticed her face with the dirt because of Karupin, and pulled out his blue handkerchief. He wiped off the dirt from her blushing face. And...

"My god..." Sakuno fainted.

"Oi Ryuzaki..." Ryoma held both of her shoulders and tried to wake her, while Karupin plays his tail before Sakuno's face.

Meow.

--------------------------

A/N: Finally, the chappie was already over! Pls review after reading, even if I receive flames, thanks... I will not forget them.. Just review... If there are any typos or wrong grammars, pls message it or review it to me! (My ear hurts, my elder sister was laughing... very loud with one on the phone... My head turns around with any kind of illusion...heck..) Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll update soon!

The story was still a Mada Mada Dane for me... I wish I'd keep it better next time... (Oh, Mada Mada Dane, I know that was Ryoma's trademark, and means weak...What was the exact meaning of Mada Mada Dane?)

Arigato Gozaimasu, minna-san!

rookie-chan Ü

rookiestar83


	2. Alone in the House

Here I go again! Must hurry up typing, my mom will kill me if she finds out I'm still before the computer. I wish I improved my story!

Disclaimer: Oh before I forgot, I do not own Prince Of Tennis and with any of its characters. If the characters are out of their minds, pls review it to me after reading. Hope you'll enjoy this story!

---------------

...meow... ...meow...

"Oi Karupin, stop moaning, she might wake up..." Ryoma warned his cat. He brought Karupin at the water bathroom, put him at the water sink and poured the water at him.

...meow.

...meow...

"Karupin, you'll make MY girlfriend awake..." Ryoma loudly said, crystal clear. he stopped for a while.

...meow?

_Wait. Did I say MY girlfriend? When did ever she become mine?!_ Ryoma thought of for the contrary. Tennis are tennis, girls do not involve his play during tennis time. Never.

_But its more to it that I get more energy whenever I spot her staring worriedly at me whenever I was already being screwed up by the opponent. I liked the way she blushes for me... Or whenever I stare at her when I spot her staring at me too..._ Ryoma smirked for the thought.

"To clear out, she's not my girlfriend." he again talked to the raccoon-like cat, while brushing the shampoo at the cat's fur.

...Meow!

Little did he know, the auburn haired-girl was been eavesdropping all the time after Ryoma entered the bathroom. She was at the door hiding. She's blushing hardly when he spilled out, and her face came back to normal when he said that she's not really his girlfriend. Mind you, Sakuno was being advised by her senpai-tachi to eavesdrop on Ryoma or else they will set Ryoma and Sakuno at the detention room alone. Poor Sakuno.

"I'm still confused on what she wrote on her diary. Some of the poems are alike to me, some are contrary." Ryoma continued.

So the reason why I lost my diary is because Ryoma-kun has it! Sakuno blushed really red.

Flashback:

"Horio, will you pass my bag?" Ryoma asked Horio coldly.

Horio reached for Ryoma's bag. "Here. Come on let's go. Before senpai Momo chase after us."

The two of them got off from the room when..."RYOMA-SAMA!"

"Oh no, here comes Osakada...again..." Horio spoke with a deep sigh.

"Tomo-chan, wait.." Sakuno's voice chased up from behind.

Horio speaks up. "I wonder how Ryuzaki-san can stand her like that." Ryoma nodded in agreement.

"Oh Tomo-chan, get first at the gate! I forgot to get my notebooks in my locker!" Sakuno said so. She didn't know that her bag was semi-opened because of chasing after Tomoka, and when she passed after Ryoma, one purple notebook fell.

Ryoma saw the notebook. She left her notebook without even being noticed

:End of flashback

"Karupin, I know its not likely of me but I'm gonna grab this opportunity. Will you meow three times if this is the right time that I'll say my feelings for her?" Ryoma blushed pink.

Meow...

Meow...

me...

"Oi Ryoma give me back my diary, now!" Sakuno pointed him with a chilling finger, blushing.

"Sakuno?!"

Oh crap it means she's been eavesdropping on me all the time! he stared curiously at her eyes.

...ow...

The cat continued to meow! AAAHHH! Lord, save me from the nick of time! Sakuno's eyes twitched in fear.

Both of them stared at Karupin- one shocked Ryoma and one twitched eye Sakuno.

Both of them looked and stared at each other's eyes for a moment.

When Karupin wiggled his own body and it sprinkled over Ryoma and Sakuno's face, they had the chance to mind their own business.

No one of them even dared to speak after Ryoma lend Sakuno a shirt. Ryoma pulled out the towel from his cupboard and dried Karupin. Sakuno entered the room's bathroom and changed her shirt.

_This shirt looks very big on me..._ Sakuno, sweat dropped. The shirt that Ryoma lend to her was unto the half of her thighs, almost covering her 3/4 pants.

After that she sat blankly at his study table (Ryoma was out of his room because Sakuno was changing clothes.), and saw her diary widely opened above it, and saw his big picture glued on it. She was liked embarrassed.

_No, Ryoma-kun really already read my diary!_ Sakuno curiously thought of. Her sweat dropped when she saw some letters above the picture.

Sakuno... you're a big clumsy woman... Sakuno frowned in embarrassment when she saw it, and continued to read at the lower part.

...but I'm really confused over you. Whenever you're not there to watch my play, sometimes I lose focus. You gave me a big sick.

Sakuno stopped for a moment. _Did Ryoma-kun really write this? But it cant' be.._ she only said to herself when she saw other notebooks of him with the same letterings.

_No. Ryoma-kun is not that so weak...Not so weak ..before. .me... _

And then, she fell asleep.

The light of the lamp was shining over her innocent face. her long hair wasn't in braids, but was neatly combined with only one ponytail. Then Ryoma entered his bedroom where he saw the sleeping dreamer.

_Heck, she might read her diary. I don't really think that she will read it again._ Ryoma thought of in guilt.

Maybe Sakuno had hated her for not returning her diary back, but instead he read her diary. He ended up by picking the diary and hiding it at the very most corner of the bed, before reading all of its contents. She might find out what was really on with him, he thought. Then he saw her position.

_Resting her head above her crossed arms at the table. She might get a stiff neck._ So Ryoma carried him and put her on his bed. He covered her with his own blanket, and for him he just pulled out one mattress and one blanket for him. And on the ground, he lied.

_Better Oyaji, Oka-san and Nanako were not here for a week._ Ryoma said to himself.

Meow...

One confused Karupin entered the picture. Where will he sleep at that night? Maybe beside Sakuno.

Sakuno's eyes slightly opened and she softly spoke. "Oyasumi nasai, Ryoma-kun..."

What she didn't know, same as Ryoma, they just spoke in unison.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sakuno"

--------------------------------

A/N: Again that was a short chappie. Hope you're still reading this! Please don't forget to review! And thanks! If you wanna flame me, just review or private message me, or if contrary, do what I've said, message or review after me! If there are any, sorry for the wrong typos and wrong grammars again! My sisters already walked off to watch Bakekang..(hee hee) and I'm left here. Oh my mother was already counting the money of our store! Yay! Arigato Gozaimasu, minna-san!

rookie-chan Ü

rookiestar83


	3. One Invitation

Here I go again! (Wow, I've been typing within one hour for these chappies! I'm too slow)

rookiestar83: rookie-chan, you're a Mada Mada Dane!

rookie-chan: whom are you calling a Mada mada Dane? Maybe it's you!

rookiestar83: and why did you say so!

rookie-chan: because your 'days of bus travels' have only 3 chappies left and you're not updating yet!

rookiestar83: its because I forgot my account name and pw!

rookie-chan: as what i've told so...

I'm having a hot battle with rookiestar83, my past!

No it's already a rosy life! Must shut down the pc! NOOOOO!!!!!

Disclaimer: Oh before I forgot, I do not own Prince Of Tennis and with any of its characters. If the characters are out of their minds, pls review it to me after reading. Hope you'll enjoy this story!

Note: I'm in the nick of time. I'll type next time. If you see the whole chappie, it is because, I typed it the next time I opened my notepad! Must complete this story at my notebook..

Oh complete the story anyways, it's already midnight and my eyes are already getting sore. If you see the whole chap, it is because I typed it the next day I logged on! confused? oh well just read the story!

rookie-chan: Because of you my mom spotted me still typing!

rookiestar83: It is because of your fault, niot me!

rookie-chan: what niot? oh shut up...oh here comes oka-san! I'm shocked at Oyaji!

rookiestar83: rookie-chan, you liar, this is not really for your sections blog!

rookie-chan: hayayayay.. I want to update sooner you know not like you 48 yrs!

rookiestar83: Hmp! I'm not over you yet!

rookie-chan: Yatta!

------------------------

"Ugh, my neck hurts...ouch..." Sakuno moaned as she woke up. "Wait. Where am I?" she wondered when she saw that the room was not pink with purple, but it was blue and green. She also smelled something like the scent of one familiar guy she wanted to be with even just for one single moment, the cologne that she always smells whenever he drew nearer at her. The bed wasn't pink anymore, it is now blue-green. She can see the colors but all were still a big blur to her.

"This place doesn't look like my room. If its not, where am I?"

Meow.

"Wait. There's a cat. I don't remember any cats inside my room."

Meow...

"No. It's impossible. That dream can't be really true. It's just a dream. Yeah only a big dream..."

Meow...

_Karupin, meow three times if I'm sure with her and with my feelings... _she remembered those emotional words. "It can't be..."

"Karupin, shut up I'm still sleeping..." one voice she always loved to hear lingered inside her ears.

"Iie, it can't be really his room.." In disbelief Sakuno bent her head slowly down to see that's the owner of the voice.

Meow... Meow... Meow...

"Oi... Karupin... you blind?" the owner of the voice hugged his pillow tight as he closed his eyes in great disappointment that he'll get up and worried to much in cleaning the house the time he woke up.

Meow...

What a very silly cat. Sakuno thought. Ryoma twitched his eyebrows because he was already half-awake. Thanks to Karupin's silly meows. Ryoma quickly sat up and...

-HA?

-THUG!

-PLOO!

-OUCH!

"Ugh...that's a very big blow...Karupin...How did you ever get that big?" Ryoma rubbed his forehead, trying to look for Karupin but instead saw a girl with very long hair behind her.

"Ouch... I had a very big dream that actually came true... with a head-bumping series..." Sakuno moaned as she got one blue pillow and buried her face within it. "IIEEEEEE!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Oi Sakuno..." Ryoma started.

"Huh?" Sakuno stopped moaning and looked at him with a very confused face.

"That's my pillow you're burying your face with..."

"Erk..." Sakuno was jaw dropped and blushed madly.

_I thought I was inside my room. Now I remember what happened yesterday. Oh no my diary! Sakuno thought of. _Her once pink face turned crimson and looked at him sheepishly.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" Ryoma asked when he wondered. Sakuno was snapped back, and looked at him again.

_Ryoma-kun had a really messy hair after waking up._ Sakuno thought of and suddenly giggled a bit, seeing one puzzled Ryoma with his hair all messy.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryoma asked, as Karupin jumped out and played his paws over Ryoma's head. Ryoma saw it and carried his cat away from his head, and quickly brushed his hair with his hands coolly. Sakuno stared at him and changed the direction of her eyes when she saw him already looking at her too.

"C'mon let's eat breakfast..." Ryoma grabbed her cold wrist and of course, she was shocked for the action.

"Wait.." Sakuno stood up. While going downstairs she felt his hand no longer at her wrist anymore, but it already trailed beneath her cold hands.

_No. Ryoma-kun might just have slipped his hand from my wrist to my hand. No doubt that in anytime he'll take it off._ Sakuno thought for one contrary, but she only find his grip through her hand more tightly. His hand handles it in shape, like destiny and fate did so to make their hands shape in fittingly order, mind you.

Finally they made it to the kitchen, and Ryoma let go off from her hand.

"Ry-...Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno started to speak. Ryoma stared at her like before he met her.

"Where's the bathroom? I'll just wash my face..." Sakuno asked.

"make your path straight then turn to left. You'll see the bathroom there." Ryoma instructed.

"Oka-..." she cut off her words when the thunder roamed. She moved back a little with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Hmmm, follow me..." he said, noticing her reaction after the early thunder. They walked straight then turned to left. They reached the bathroom's door and Ryoma leaned on one phase of the wall. Sakuno opened the door and...

"Ahhh!!!!" Sakuno screamed as she opened the door. The calm Ryoma jumped out a little when he heard her scream. Sakuno shut the door closed but Ryoma got the doorknob and opened it.

"Oyaji... how lame..." Ryoma mumbled when he saw the bathroom full of Halloween decorations. "See? These are only crappy decors.. nothing to be scared about..."

"Anou...go-gomen.." Sakuno bowed her head and widely opened the door. She quickly washed her face and left the bathroom.

"Done?" he asked. She nodded for a yes. "Now lets get back at the kitchen."

_Rude. He's colder to me than before_. she sadly thought.

Seconds after that they reached the kitchen then he turned over her.

"Oi Ryuzaki..."

"What's that, Ryoma-kun?" she looked at him, wondering.

"Can you... can you cook something for breakfast?" he blushed in embarrassment, remembering when he tried to cook 'Sunny Side Up' and burnt it.

She smiled. "Okay!" Sakuno picked up the knife and started to cook. Ryoma just sat at the chair and watched her as she cooks breakfast.

_She's good in cooking, maybe it is her real forte. _he thought of, and didn't think that he'll stare at her for some long time. She wondered and suddenly asked.

"Ryoma-kun?" she wondered, looking worriedly on him.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." he jumped out a little, and gave his attention to other objects.

After a few minutes..

"I'm done!" she proudly said, scooping the meal she cooked from its container.

They ate breakfast without even chatting with each other, as silence took the place between them. Then the doorbell rang.

DINGDONG!

The two of them got at the main gate entrance and saw a light-brown haired man with a cocky glassed-eye guy. They were wearing a blue- Seigaku high Jersey.

"Ugh, Senpai Fuji?" Ryoma and Sakuno in unison.

"Special delivery to you, Echizen and Ryuzaki-san." Fuji politely greeted while holding a bunch of red flowers..

"Special delivery?"

"70 in your minds are the same, but 30 of it were all secrets if you try to solve it." Inui spoke dimly, as he grinned with a very devilish face.

"Don't tell me it is an Aozu.." Ryoma arrogantly thought.

"Just sign in, you two." Fuji opened his onyx eyes for the two. They chilled. Direct at the spine. They signed and the two regulars...

"Good luck to you for this day, couple..." Fuji and Inui disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"COUPLE?!" the two in great disgrace. Sakuno felt her face warming up while Ryoma held the flowers on his left while reading one invitation card seriously.

Dear Echizen and Ms. Ryuzaki,

I'm inviting you this noon to my castle. If you don't agree within a few minutes, I'll send one of my knights there. And please, give to Ms. Sakuno this dear red bouquet of flowers for me.

Insultor

Note: He'll be on a mountain bike.

"Damn it.." he angrily mumbled and crumpled the paper in front of Sakuno.

"Who else in this world would he be?" Sakuno worriedly asked so.

"Whoever he is, I'm gonna grip his throat..." Ryoma angrily said, and made Sakuno move back a little.

"Oi Ryuzaki..."

"What is it?" Sakuno nervously asked.

"Don't get too much far away from me, and avoid people with mountain bikes." Ryoma calmed his voice as he threw the card on the trashcan. "Huh?" she wondered.

"Just do it. Will you?" Ryoma faced her with a demanding face.

"Hai." Sakuno smiled.

"C'mon let's clear out the table." He held her hand, on his internal self he was smiling, but also one side of it was tapped in anger.

"Ugh, okay..."

Meow...

At one distant place...

"Oi take videos more clearly..." one voice demanded.

"Hai!"

--------------------------------------------

The chappie is short but still I hope you liked it! I'm gonna update next 3 days! Hope you'll not get irritated to the story, and I'll update as soon as possible!

Please review!

Arigato Gozaimasu, minna-san!!!

rookiestar83

rookie-chan Ü


	4. Fear

Thanks for the five reviews!!! (Aw, I didn't make it with more reviews, stupidity of mine I update so late!) But the hits rose as well.

Who might be that Insultor is? Is he just any kind of a prince, or one person who only wants Ryoma to be so insulted? Let's find out until the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT2x, for an evidence- I don't know how to play tennis or badminton either.

---------------------------------

After that she stood up facing the gate, trying to find the two lost senpai-tachi of hers. She wondered why they disappeared by a puff of smoke.

_Are they some kind of ninjas?_ she thought. How pretty good of her that her innocent ness makes her really cute.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno started and Ryoma just looked at her.

_Oh, what a mistake I've done! Can I say a direct 'Arigato Ryoma-kun!' to him, or I'll just say nothing? No, I'll look like stupid in front of him if I did!_ Poor Sakuno thought.

"Anou...A-arigato, Ry-Ryoma-kun!" she nervously thanked, her head hung low for her shyness already conquered her, her heartbeat pounded as she felt the warmth raising at both of her cheeks. She looked at him waiting for a response.

"I should be the one who thanked you, you made the breakfast for us." he answered back, trying to cover his blushing face by slowly brushing off his hair. She smiled in happiness.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm going home. Domo Arigato!" she sweetly thanked him again and bowed her head for respect. When she was to head off from the gate, Ryoma grabbed her arm and looked at her eyes with mixed emotions of care and seriousness.

"Just remember what I've told you."

"Hai, Ryoma-kun!" She nodded and walked off. Only any inch away from him and the gate...

"AAHH!!! RYOMA-KUN!" Sakuno screamed when someone in a mountain bike dragged her with great speed and great force. Her stomach ached, of course.

"Oi Momo-senpai!!!" Ryoma yelled out as he saw his Oyaji's bicycle and took it out to catch after Momoshiro.

"Echizen! I have your girlfriend here! Follow me if you want to save her from INSULTOR!!!" Momo yelled out as he ran the pedals faster.

Upon hearing that name, Ryoma gripped the bicycle even harder and made the pedal on rush. "Get back here Momo senpai!!!!"

_So if Senpai Fuji and Senpai Inui gave us the invitation, and now someone took me on a mountain bike that is actually Momoshiro-senpai, maybe it means... WHAT?!_ Sakuno thought as her eyes widened for the new thought.

"MOMO SENPAI!" Ryoma yelled louder.

"RYOMA-KUN! MAYBE THE REGULARS ARE TRYING TO SCREW ON US!" Sakuno shouted out, trying to reach the top of her voice even though she know that it is still not loud.

_Oh crap what a sharp mind of Ryuzaki-san!_ Momoshiro thought of, and gripped her waist tighter than before.

"Shut up, future Mrs. Echizen!"

"Momo-senpai, oba-san will kill you if she ever knew about this!? the almost-crying Sakuno threatened him.

"Oh, So desu ka?" Momoshiro smirked. Sakuno wondered and stared at him curiously.

"I had your most beloved Grandma in my master's castle." upon hearing those words Sakuno almost felt dizzy and sad, and had those thoughts affected her and made her faint.

"SAKUNO!"

Little did they know, they are already in an old mansion's garage. When Momoshiro held on the pedal break, he stood up and he also puffed out and disappeared, leaving one weak Sakuno on the cold ground.

The rain started to flow when Ryoma found her at the garage, lying there motionless, as he hurried to her and took her into his arms. Her eyes were closed but still, there is a stream of sad tears on her eyes.

Ryoma hugged her worriedly. "Oi Sakuno! You still okay?" he tapped her pale face, and didn't even took advantage of the small gap between their faces. Sakuno opened her eyes and upon seeing one worrying Ryoma she cried her tears out in the very front of him in anguish and..

"Ryoma-kun!" she hugged him back as to his shock. She cried on his shoulders with those heavy tears, as if there's no tomorrow. "They... They took... They took my oba-san..." she anguished on his ear, her cries making her shoulder to lift on every second.

"Ryuzaki-sensei..." he hugged her again, as the thunder roamed recklessly on the background. Because of the roaming thunder she hugged him tight in fear.

"We'll get your grandma from there." he caringly whispered to her. Her eyes widened in shock as his words streamed in her mind. She smiled from his shoulder and faced him. "Thanks, Ryoma-kun..." she said with a sad smile on him. He was like moved with pity- and he even wiped her tears out.

_Crap. I don't want to see her crying heavily again._ He thought.

Both of them stood up and Sakuno bravely took the way. "Oi, look..." Ryoma warned. Sakuno looked in front of her and saw one flying cloth before her. She moved back and ran behind him. Ryoma scanned the garage door that will open up for the mansion, and saw that there's one red racket lying on the floor. He took it and tapped in on the 'ghost's' head.

"OUCH! That's a big blow, Echizen!" One familiar voice demanded.

"Horio-kun?" Sakuno wondered when Horio took out the white cloth attached to him.

_Momo senpai onii-chan will kill me if he ever knew about this._ Horio thought of.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma glared at him with onyx eyes, and Horio moved back for his stare.

"Ugh, I'm just the host! Don't kill me! Don't spare my life!" Horio begged.

"What do you mean by the word 'host'?" Sakuno wondered, staring curiously on his black Dracula-like costume.

"Umm...nothing, eh?" Horio patted Sakuno on her shoulder and teleported on the other side.

_Mada Mada Dane._ Ryoma thought of, wondering why the heck there is a racket at on old mansion.

Horio fixed himself. "Ehem.. Ehem..." Horio coughed on the microphone that just appeared.

"Where else did he got that microphone?" Sakuno wondered because there is no microphone on his hand just a while ago.

"We will now start the obstacle course for Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki!" as Horio yelled, many voices appeared from nowhere that came shouting at them.

"We are like in a tennis match..." Ryoma mumbled, and Sakuno nodded for agreement. Horio disappeared, also by a puff of smoke.

_Does that Insultor want some puffy things?_ she thought of as she saw Ryoma reading one post board.

-This way to save Osakada as well as others. And please Echizen-san, bring my Sakuno in shape.

Insultor-

He enraged inside him and thought of gripping that Insultor's throat.

"Iie!!! Tomo-chan too???!!!!" Sakuno felt her knees weak.

His dream of gripping stupid Insultor's neck puffed when he felt that Sakuno is already losing hope. "Maybe that Insultor wants us to get on any obstacle so when we get in front of him it is easy for him to sweep us away." Ryoma said.

_It doesn't really mean he get insulted from that. But did he?_ Sakuno thought while staring blankly at his face.

"Oi Sakuno!" Ryoma shouted as he caught her staring at him. She was startled from it.

"Let's go, Ryoma-kun.." her eyes were full of determination as they walked on the old ground, only following the way light of the Torch. Whenever they passed one torch it loses its fire so they could not go back.

She was startled and tugged his sleeve. " You don't need to be so worried. I'm.. I'm here for you.." he caught her shaking hands with hints of blush warming on his face.

_I'm here for you._

_I'm here for you._

"Ryoma-kun..." finally one smile graced from her lips and it carried him away. He also smiled and touched Sakuno's blushing cheeks.

_Ryoma-kun, is getting nearer and nearer to me!_ Sakuno's heart pounded as she saw Ryoma slowly leaning on her. She was also carried away and started to close her eyes.

_Just wait._ he exclaimed to himself as he draws in nearer to her.

A kiss was expected.

But it only remained as an expectation.

"Ssshhh.. Ssshhh.." one familiar voice made them startled and snapped them back to reality, the plan on his head disappeared as well as her. She looked at the other side as he slightly stares at her, and they were both blushing madly, their heart pounding mad.

"Get out of my house... Ssshhh.." again the voice spoke.

"Who is it?!" both of them yelled, trying to erase the event that almost occurred but cut off by a voice.

The voice growled more. "You... you make more scripts... umf!!!!" the voice was lost when someone covered his mouth.

"I can't believe Kaidoh-senpai had a deal with those guys..." Ryoma sat at the floor and drew one Kaidoh with a hissing face.

Sakuno joined him as well. "Yeah me too." just seconds passed and they heard someone screaming again.

"SAAAAAAKUUUUUNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Sakuno stood up upon hearing the voice. "Tomo-chan!"

"C'mon let's keep on going." Ryoma grabbed her hand and ran as fast as they could, as the torch loses its light. Some few minutes passed but no hints of Tomoka appeared. Sakuno started to chase after her breath and sat at one huge brick that she saw in front of her. She let go off from Ryoma's hand and sat there.

"Oi..."

"Ryoma-kun, lead the way I'll get there too! I only need a few seconds then I'll follow you." Sakuno gasped after her breath.

"No." he hardly responded to her.

"But..."

"No but's and excuses."

"But Ryoma-kun..." she still insisted as he pressed his finger on her lips to make her unable to speak. Sakuno was startled when the brick she was sitting on pressed unto its container and...

"Hn?" Sakuno and Ryoma looked at the direction they've gone thorough and heard a rumbling sound.

-JUG...JUG...JUGGGGGGJUGJUGJUGJUG...

Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows and faced her. "Better to keep on going..." he quickly grabbed her wrist and started to run.

"Hey what's the matter, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, chasing after her breath.

"Just run!" Ryoma quickly said to her, as she moved her heels into high-speed.

Sakuno catches her breath more often. "Wait...Ryoma-kun.."

"We don't have any enough time! There's a rolling stone coming after us!"

"Wha-" In Sakuno's tiredness her knees became weak and eventually ended in tripping her foot. "I"M SUCH A BIG HINDRANCE!" She cried, as she saw the massive stone coming to her. Ryoma got back at her and grabbed her hand.

"I WISH THE GROUND WILL SWALLOW ME!" Sakuno cursed herself.

"Oi wha-..." he just cut off his words when..."Sakuno!" he yelled when the ground opened up and swallowed them before the stone shaped them into thin sheets. Better he held one metal bar inside the hollow hole and caught her arm.

"Ryuzaki!" he looked at her when he felt her hand was cold. "You okay there?"

She blinked her tears and looked up above at him. "Ye-yeah.. I'm fine!" he sighed when he heard her condition. Sakuno followed the direction of her tears with her sight and saw that there is something down there.

"I'm taking it back! Ryoma-kun don't took your hand off from mine!" her tears were resided at her brown eyes when she saw million of spikes down there. "What is the hecky thing down there?" he asked. She let her tears pass. "Too many spikes!"

"Spikes?" he tried to climb up and made his arm to sway, as well as her.

"AAHHH!!!" Sakuno screamed again.

"What's that again?!" he looked at her again and saw water streaming down, coming forth to her.

"Just don't slip your hand! Climb at my back and then you'll find the way up there!" he responded, holding her wrist tightly. She followed and made it up there.

"Ryoma-kun, your hand!" Sakuno offered her hand and Ryoma tried to get it.

But he ended up being carried away by the hazard water.

Her tears streamed fast at her cheeks as she saw the incident.

"Ry..." she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"RYOMA-KUN!"

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there you go the chappie! Thanks to those who reviewed me especially to d EMO lish pebbles, and thanks to those who read this story! Hope you'll like it! I'll improve myself as time goes by! Please after reading, review. And I also liked to apologize if there are any wrong grammars or wrong typos there!

Just stick with the story and the good thing starts to sprout now...

Please review!

Arigato minna-san!

Ja ne!

rookie-chan


	5. Cutting Guarantee

Maybe I successfully inserted the fluffy scene of RyomaSakuno at my previous chappie, and it helped a lot! Thanks for the hits! It increased a lot. I didn't read yet the reviews, the Internet in my computer broke down and I failed to see the reviews. But anyways, thanks guys! I love you all! Both of them are wet in this chapter: like Rio Grande in Enchanted Kingdom! Cool Experience, guyz!

Belated happy birthday, Kikumaru-senpai!

Oh well I'm just gonna ask this: Did Momoshiro cried when Echizen forfeited at their practice match and then announced that he is going to America? How lame I saw a summary that Nanako said that Ryoma-kun is not going back to Japan anymore. How sad it looks like episode 172 is the very last fluffy scene of RyoSaku pairings. I wish there's a part 2 where Ryoma will come back to Japan and the whole incident will happen again. But if he became 13 and above will he still be called 'Tennis no Ouji-sama'? (Maybe the reason why there are no any snapshot of his teenage time.) Wish there's something like that. If there are, please e-mail me at or I'm begging you!

'Nyah! Ochibi will grip Insultor's throat! How can he if he gets thrown at the dense water he encountered from the previous chapter? How will Ryuzaki-san react to it, Ne? Nyah nyah nyah, Ochibi is such a sweet brat!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama. If I do, I'll get fluffy side of the regulars at the second part that I wish that there are, fighting for their love by the use of tennis!

Oh I love you RYOGA ECHIZEN! YOU'RE A COOL MAN!

---------------------

"Ryoma-kun, your hand!" Sakuno offered her hand and Ryoma tried to get it.

But he ended up being carried away by the hazard water.

Her tears streamed fast at her cheeks as she saw the incident.

"Ry..." she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"RYOMA-KUN!" her tears streamed down to her cheeks, staring unbelievably on the water that was flowing rapidly.

"I'm not even able to tell him what's my feeling about him... I can't, I can't do it! Stupid me! Why is it always me! Why??!!!" she cried fully in front of the water, running on her words loud and clear. She can do nothing instead of those cries appearing on her guilty face, her hand clasping her dress tightly.

"Oi..." one demanding voice called her. His breath was certainly lacking, his face pale. As she heard the voice she looked and saw him.

"Ryoma-kun?!!!!!" she ran in front of him. He was holding on the other edge of the metal bar. "How did you..."

"When the water streamed heavily on me, I just slipped my hand on this bar I was holding to. "He answered as he climbed up beside her.

The ground closed again and she was relieved when she saw him in full shape.

"Ryoma-kun..." she gently pulled him in an embrace, fearing that he was to get lost from that incident before. When she hugged him he remembered those words from her.

_I didn't even tell him what's my feeling about him... I can't, I can't do it! Stupid me! Why is it always me! Why??!!!_ Those words ran on his brain, as he embraced her back with his wet and soaking arms.

"Sakuno, I'll never be lost...beside you..." he whispered in her ear, and suddenly blushed. She cried for those sincere words that she heard from it, since it was her first time hearing some sweet words from him and threw it to Sakuno.

"Oww...Ochibi is such a sweet brat!'' Kikumaru's voice appeared and the two quickly pushed each other from that wet-or-warm hug.

"Hmp." Ryoma sarcastically frowned.

"It means the regulars are plotting on us really hard..." the tired Sakuno stood up but ended on falling herself to the ground, but thanks to Echizen, he caught her before she fell. Ryoma looked at her, didn't know if he's just wondering or he's concern. Sakuno broke the eye contact and..."I got one sprained ankle here, I guess..."she told him, and felt herself no contact on the floor.

"Let's keep on going," Ryoma said as he carried Sakuno at his back.

_I feel, very...secured._ she thought of as she blushed. Ryoma started to run, carrying one injured girl at his back.

"Ryoma-kun..." she spoke his name at his ear. He looked at her and she spoke again. "I'm sorry I even put your life into danger... If only I li-"

"You don't need to be sorry." he cut off her words and smirked. "It's been my will to help you on this problem."

She smiled even she's in disbelief. "Ryoma-kun..." she thought that she's in heaven.

And he followed something. "I'm used to your clumsiness."

Sakuno's heart background changed into black dim light. _Ryoma-kun, so rude._

"SSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoka's thrilling voice demanded again, but this time it is clearer

"Ryoma-kun, do you mind if you get faster?" Sakuno asked him, and he nodded. Ryoma started to run faster even there's a big heavy thing behind him. "Tomo-chan, I'm here..." Sakuno chanted as they get there nearer and nearer.

After a few jumps from nylon ropes, few escapes from swinging anchors (that actually made Sakuno's ankle ache more with a few bumps on their butts) and some bruises on their arms, they finally came to the second obstacle.

"Tomo-chan!!!!!" Sakuno freed herself from Ryoma and tried to stand by herself. But no matter how hard she tried; she ended up falling and of course, always caught on his arms. He guided her to Tomoka who is on a big circular chamber, with several padlocks locking the chamber. The two boys, Kachirou and Katsuo are also there.

"Tomo-chan, are you okay?" Sakuno worriedly asked to her bestfriend, reaching out her hand despite of the small metal holes on it.

"Sakuno, maybe I'm the one who needs to ask that question to you..." Tomoka sadly responded, as she noticed some bruises on her arms and her sprained ankle.

"How am I gonna help the three of you to get out from that chamber?" Sakuno asked, hoping that the three of them know what's the key for those seven padlocks. Katsuo pointed out one small box covered with several chains on it. "Ryuzaki-san, Insultor put the keys on that treasure box." Kachirou explained, as he remembered how that "Insultor" put the seven keys on the treasure box.

Upon hearing his name (again), Ryoma hurried to the treasure box and tried to touch it. "Heck. He's been playing on us all day-long." he was to touch it but..."Ryoma-sama! No! Not that wa-"

"Ouch! Crap what was that?!" Ryoma was shocked when something weird electrified his hand a little bit when he was centimeters away from the chains. "Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked at him curiously. "I said not that way..." Tomoka mumbled.

-WOOSH!

"Ryoma-kun look out!" Sakuno yelled and alarmed him as she saw one flying racket on the direction to his head. Ryoma quickly docked down and saw the red racket that he used on tapping Horio's head was there again, which had attempted on hitting his head.

"WELCOME TO THE NEXT GREAT OBSTACLE, ECHIZEN AND RYUZAKI-SAN!" horio appeared again with one microphone. Sakuno and Tomoka were startled, as Ryoma got back on her place. He held her shoulders to make her stand up, as the two faced the host.

_Sakuno, you big cheat._ Tomoka thought as she saw Ryoma held her shoulders, but she noticed something.

_But Sakuno isn't blushing. This is so weird. Maybe, the plan worked out! Yatta! _Tomoka happily thought, but for the plan to work out she must act she is also worrying.

"Horio-kun... please stop this, were already..." Sakuno was to plead but Ryoma stopped her. "No Sakuno, we are not giving up from that stupid INSULTOR'S game." Ryoma added.

"Now Echizen must clear out all of the passing balls so Ryuzaki will be able to unlock the chamber. Bye bye!!!!" Horio also disappeared.

Same as his entrance, he puffed out of smoke.

"What did he say?" Sakuno wondered.

"BURNIIIINNGGG!!!!!!!!" as one voice yelled out from nowhere, so many tennis balls in fast speed ranged its attacks to Ryoma and Sakuno. "DOCK!" Ryoma commanded her to dock and hit the balls with the red racket. He walked nearer at the chained box while Sakuno came there too while docking.

"Sakuno! Try to find the command prompt of this chained box!" Ryoma called her name as he saw her coming. As he hit one tennis ball, it also hits another ball, which was aligned from it. Ryoma tried to target the box but whenever he hit it the chains electrify the ball.

"OUCH!" Sakuno was shocked and bit her finger with her lip when she accidentally touched the chains. Ryoma took off his attention from the coming balls and looked at her. "Sakuno!" When he lost his focus, one ball hit his left cheek when he is already behind Sakuno. He quickly stood up and returned to his fighting stance.

_Trying to hit Sakuno is the aim of these balls._ Ryoma thought as he analyzed the balls coming forth to her. He guarded her and shot all the balls, which were coming.

"Oi Sakuno! Move faster!" Ryoma shouted.

_Ryoma-sama is already calling Sakuno in her own name? How did- _Tomoka thought of and smiled amusingly at the two of them. This is going to be great! Tomoka cheerfully smiled, but for her not to be noticed, she stopped those thoughts and took her attention on cheering for them.

"I found it!" Sakuno smiled for her achievement when she felt one keyboard and one monitor under the table where the chained box is placed. She picked one piece of paper attached to it and typed it on the keyboard. "I'm done here!" As she shouted, all the balls lose its speed and range and finally fell at the ground, motionless.

_Mada Mada Dane._ Ryoma smirked as he wiped off his sweat with his arm.

Sakuno sighed in relief as she sat at the ground, half-fatigue. "You still okay there?" Ryoma asked as he saw her shook his head. Sakuno reached him with one embossed paper.

Echizen and Ryuzaki

Still in shape? I hope Ryoma-kun will give my dear Sakuno to me in her whole composition.

-INSULTOR

As he read the letter, he gripped it and his eyebrows narrowed. _Full shape huh?_ he thought as he picked Sakuno with the keys and brought her back to their friends. They unlocked the keys and freed Tomoka, Kachirou and Katsuo.

"Sakuno!!!!" Tomoka embraced Sakuno when she was getting off by Ryoma. "Tomo-chan, I'm glad you're safe!" Sakuno embraced back and gently pushed her when they heard another voice again.

"Nyah! Ochibi is already boiling in anger!"

"Oi Kikumaru-senpai..." Ryoma called out.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma coolly smirked.

"SAKUNO!"

"Oba-san?" Sakuno stared blankly at the direction where she heard her grandmother's voice. "Oh no not again!" Sakuno's eyes were resided with tears as she tried to run despite of her injury. She felt the ache and tripped her foot. Good thing Ryoma caught her in time.

"Oi..." Ryoma offered his back to her again. "Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno wondered.

"Let's get to the final stage, Sakuno." Ryoma smirked. She smiled with tears in her eyes and climbed on his back again. The four of them started to run at the direction where they heard Sumire's voice.

"Ryoma-kun, do you think Tezuka-buchou also argued with the other regulars like senpai Kaidoh?" Sakuno asked as she whispered on his ear. "It's not like of tezuka-buchou's attitude." he smirked again as the thought of his senpai came into his mind. Both of them laughed a little.

"I remember when he gave you regulars '20 laps' and whoever fails to reach after all, will drink 'Aoku'." Sakuno laughed for the thought.

Suddenly the voice they are making fun of started to speak. "Echizen, I'll give you additional 20 laps after this!"

"Tezuka-buchou?!" The two of them in shock mode.

"Ryoma-kun, wanna run for 40 laps?" Sakuno grinned naughtily.

"Ugh, no thanks." Ryoma answered back, his face slightly confused, his heels speeding up.

"Tomo-chan, anou...do you- Tomo chan?" Sakuno looked for the three other freshmen that she thought they were following them. (Sorry for the grammar, it sucks!)

"Oba-san?"

"Shit, INSULTOR trapped us in..." Ryoma gritted his teeth as he saw one big recording megaphone and one jack-in-a-box with a plaque card, with two robots that looked like Shiba and Inoue with a camera.

- DEAD END -

"Dead end?!" Sakuno had her tears busted out on his shoulders because she found out that they were in a dead end, and she knew her grandmother is not there. All the sides of the place they are on (its actually a chamber) closed.

"I became a hindrance to you. Next i've got a sprained ankle here and I actually gave you a very hard time! What else in this world will I get?! Despite of everything.. despite of ev-"

"Senpai-tachi! Stop this heck now!" Ryoma shouted as he heard her crying on his shoulder. "Geez Sakuno, can you stop crying now?"

Ryoma turned to her, his eyes soften. (neh?)

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked at him, wondering. "Can you walk now?" Ryoma asked.

"Maybe, but I'm still scared..." Sakuno bowed her head and put it back on his shoulder. "Nothing good will happen if you keep on crying there." Ryoma hushed her down, as Sakuno started to weep her tears out.

"Go on." Ryoma told as she tried to climb down from him. She carefully stood up as she held his hands, trembling.

"Ry..Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno blinked her tears out and smiled at him. Ryoma blushed and secretly smiled.

Damn, if I can only tell you that I don't want to see you cry again. Wait… What am I thinking of?! Ryoma thought of.

"Arigato.." Sakuno blushed.

"NYAH! Ochibi, you lost!" Eiji's voice yelled from somewhere they do not know.

Ryoma twitched his eyebrows. "I lost?"

"Echizen, you two got yourselves into a trap!" Momoshiro freaked out.

"But you are the one who brought us here?!" Sakuno answered back.

Inui speaks up. "That wasn't Momo. It's just a miniature robot made by..."

"INSULTOR.." Ryoma gritted his teeth. Sakuno noticed it and walked back a little.

"Yeah. And he hypnotized us after we lost in his match." Fuji added as Taka sighed.

"Don't mean all the regulars lost after battling with him!!!" Sakuno unbelievably refrained.

"Ssshhh... we don't want to let you enter this mansion. That's why I'm telling you to get lost." Kaidoh hissed.

"Even bucho lost...Wait... Mamushi this isn't your castle! Umm well it suits your personality.." Momoshiro interfered.

"Echizen, all of us were trapped in that chamber, except for Fuji and Kawamura who played a match with him and lost, who is now with us." Oishi's voice demanded.

"Look out...there are real spi- I must warned you earlier." Tezuka cut off his words when he noticed Sakuno are moving no longer, looking on only one direction. Ryoma felt her hands so cold and looked at the direction where she is looking.

"I..Iyada! They are killing...killing my oba-chaan!!!" Sakuno screamed when she saw an illustration of so many zombies coming after her grandma, and one sniper guy who blocked her grandma's way and put the gun in front of Sakuno.

"Oba-chaan!" Sakuno screamed more as she saw her grandma completely devoured, the gun near her.

"Oi...Ryuzaki!" Ryoma pulled her back to him but...

"Sayonara, Ryoma-kun..."

"Sakuno!"

-----------

"Sakuno.."

"Anou...Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno wondered when she saw Ryoma crying while calling out her name, with his eyes still closed. She tapped his shoulder and then tapped his face. She wiped out the tears forming in his eyelashes as she worried for this..

"Ryoma-kun...wake up...you're dreaming..."

Wait, no he's not dreaming about me. Sakuno shook her head for the thought.

Ryoma woke up as he saw the background very bright, the sun making him soak in sweat. After seeing the background he saw one auburn longhaired girl in pigtails in front of him. (His eyes slightly opened, but she didn't notice it.)

"Ryoma-kun, daijobuka?" Sakuno drew in nearer, unbeknownst of the slightly awake Ryoma.

"Ne, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma saw her blushing and worrying face when he opened his eyes. Sakuno was startled as she moved backward.

_Oh my!!! Not so close...please!!!!_ Sakuno was burnt in red when she saw his eyes staring confusedly at her.

Ryoma placed his hand on one of her shoulders to sit up and made Sakuno shade in dark red.

"Where are we?" Ryoma asked her, because his background was blurred and only Ryuzaki's face is clear.

Ryoma-kun doesn't know where he is? Sakuno's eyes were now also confused, that made her stare at Ryoma.

"Oi..." Ryoma snapped, making her face put its attention on the ground, her cheeks blushing. Ryoma rubbed his left eye, and it made her giggle.

"What's funny?" Ryoma asked, a little bit annoyed.

_I'm asking where I am, but instead of giving the answer, she giggled_. Ryoma thought of and rolled his eyes.

"Anou...nothing... and we are on the rooftop now..." Sakuno answered, her head hung low again in embarrassment.

"Good thing we're not in the chamber anymore..." Ryoma mumbled, and Sakuno looked at him again with the confused mark on her face.

"Chamber?"

"..Nothing... chey." Ryoma scratched his head and stood up. "What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked as he picked his bag.

Sakuno also stood up. "Oba-chan told me to find you, because you've been missing two hours ago." Sakuno answered as she smiled at him, his face slightly tinted in pink. He lowered his cap and started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, it's obvious…" Ryoma mumbled and Sakuno looked at him amusingly.

"But Ryoma-kun, you had missed afternoon classes…" Sakuno said with her eyebrows twitching, but her lips forming a smile. Staring at the action, Ryoma blushed and again lowered his cap.

_Shit. My face is burning. What's this?_ Ryoma asked himself and took a short glance at Sakuno.

_No, it can't be. Tennis is different from girls and all people know that._

_---------_

"Ryoma what do you think you're doing to yourself?! Missing classes and missing practice will-" Sumire caught Ryoma's cheeks and squeezed it. Ryoma's face turned red.

"I- Itei…. I just.. took a… nap… ittei!" Ryoma slightly screamed in pain that made the other regulars laugh.

Oba-chan gives him a very aching punishment… poor Ryoma-kun. Sakuno sighed and formed a smile, knowing that the prince also know how to be hurt, but not in a tennis match, or anything that harms him very strong. Sakuno is already contented at her grandma's punishment for Ryoma. Sakuno smiled again for the thought as Momoshiro saw it.

"Oi Echizen, are you sure you only slept at the rooftop? Looks like there's more to it!" Momoshiro cracked loudly and the other regulars laughed loudly, and made Sakuno and Ryoma's hormones react. Both of them blushed. Kikumaru saw it and…

"Yeah like fooling around with Ry-"

"Eiji!" Oishi tapped Kikumaru's arm with his elbow. Eiji looked at Sumire for a second and scratched his head. "Nya! Sorry!!!! I'm saying that he dates with himself! Nyahaha!" Eiji fakely laughed.

"Anou.. oba-chan, I'm going now. Tomo-chan is waiting for me at the gate. Sayonara!" Sakuno bid goodbye to all of them and…

"Ouch! What's this?" Sakuno asked to herself as she noticed one transparent rope (She only noticed it because its already dirty.)

"Inui, I'm reminding you again…after laps take off those ropes. Anyone will get an untimely accident if they visits this court…" Sumire told to Sadaharu.

"Echizen, Momoshiro, start untying those ropes." Sumire commanded to them. Ryoma sighed and Momoshiro twitched his eyebrows. "Why is it always us?!" the two shouted loudly.

"Sounds like something nice is going to happen.." Fuji muttered.

"What's nice if that porcupine takes the place? Fshh…" Kaidoh hissed as loud enough for Momoshiro to hear.

"Of course, Mamushi says those kinds of words because he had no any sense of humor…" Momoshiro answered back.

"Additional 20 laps on Friday." Tezuka mumbled behind the two of them.

Baka Mamushi! Momoshiro backstabbed.

The two of them saw Sakuno at a farther place than before. "Sensei, Ryuzaki is already heading the-" Ryoma's words were cut off when Momoshiro tapped his shoulder. "Let's keep on going, okay?" Momoshiro grinned evilly.

What do they think? I'm a moron? Ryoma thought as he noticed that his senpai-tachi is plotting on him.

"Here." Inui handed them a special extra bladed scissors. The blade lets them to see the transparent ropes.

"Ready Momo-senpai?" Ryoma smirked and his stunt switched to cutting position.

"Of course! 3…2…1…"

"Those guys don't need to get here just to cut the ropes, I'm already there…and hey what's that?" Sakuno looked back when she felt something hot but windy coming after her. To her surprise she saw the two Seigaku Regulars on a high-speed cutting.

"Momo-senpai, if you lose, I'll tell Ann that you are such a big pain on her neck! Because you are too weak! She'll leave you for instance!" Ryoma confidently cracked along.

"As if you can! I'll take your beloved Sakuno on a date if you lose! HAHA!" Momoshiro held back.

Ryoma smirked. "MADA MADA DANE!" Momoshiro looked at him while he's cutting. "You can't take her out! It is only ME who had the guarantee to date her!!!!!" Ryoma loudly answered back.

Sakuno stood there without any word, too shocked on what she had heard.

_It is only ME who had the guarantee to date her!!!!!_

What did Ryoma-kun said?! Sakuno blushed and shook her head.

Maybe Ryoma-kun only slipped out those wrong words! But it is already a sentence!!!!! Oh no, what will I do?!!!!! NO!!!!! He only wants to blame the weakness back to Momo-senpai. Sakuno blushed harder.

"Well you can't tell Ann that I am too weak!!!!!"

"Whoa, Ochibi is competing against Momo!" Eiji whooped.

"Echizen have no any idea that Momoshiro is only doing that to bring the crap out of him. Sounds interesting. Ne, Eiji?" Fuji grinned largely as he rubbed his chin.

Eiji nodded with his cat grin. "Oi, minna, who vote for Echizen?!" Kikumaru yelled some money gambling as he brought out 600 yen from his wallet.

"I bet 750 yen for Echizen, to get rid of that stupid porcupine!" Kaidoh loudly said, remembering that he had to do additional 20 laps on Friday.

Fuji pulled out 800 yen. "This is for Momo…"

"1000 for Echizen…" the captain spoke.

"BUCHO?!" the remaining regulars were shocked.

"Why? Can't I join this game?" Tezuka gave a death glare on them.

All of them grinned and formed a circle. "1500… for Momoshiro…" Takamura picked his 1500 from his wallet. Fuji grinned. "Taka, racket…"

…

…

…

"BURNIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG!!! ALL RIGHT! I'M GONNA MAKE IT 1700 YEN!" Kawamura swung his racket violently as he took out another 200 yen. Fuji picked the racket back. "Thanks Taka…"

"No choice! I'm gonna make it 1800 yen for Echizen!"

"Eeek! 2000 for Ochibi!!!!"

"2500 for Momo!'

"3700 for Echizen..."

...And the gambling continued...

"Aah, I thought that all of you will really give the money for the winner...ne, I must have 9700 yen this time..." Eiji sadly said when he knew that he made the gambling but the other regulars didn't even pay him.

"We don't need to pay you, Echizen and Momoshiro were tie." Fuji smiled at Eiji. Kikumaru's eyes were resided with childish tears.

The regulars got back at the tennis headquarters and took their bags to get home, while the Ryuzaki girl finally got on the gate, running slowly. She was holding her breath barely, as if it is to fade away. Her knees bended involuntarily and tripped before Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan... gomen! I didn't made it on time!" Sakuno looked up at Tomoka and smiled weakly. Tomoka helped her stand up and dusted the dirt on her skirt.

"Nah-ah! You'll treat me lunch with cookies tomorrow!" Tomoka held back. Sakuno just smiled.

Ryoma was hiding on a wall, staring at Sakuno's innocent smiles.

"I wish she didn't heard me..." Ryoma mumbled.

"Oi Echizen!" Horio appeared from behind that made the unguarded Ryoma to jump out a little for the shock. He didn't even felt Horio's presence, he's been too busy gazing at the gate a while ago, and he also thought that Horio would look at the place where he'd been staring. Good thing Sakuno and Tomoka already left.

"Nani?!" Ryoma looked very annoyed in front of horio.

"Sensei told me to deliver you this essay you made yesterday." Horio told him and handed the envelope. Ryoma opened it and read the title.

THE DREAMING GIRL –

This is the essay I just made yesterday. Ryoma told to himself, as he remembered that it is only Sakuno he had been thinking on that day, because she is the only dreaming girl he ever knew. Sakuno really tries hard a lot, and with her innocent smiles her dreaming really suits her.

_What if she sleeps in front of me and dream of something? Common but.. cute..._ Ryoma thought of.

"Dream...dream? ugh, oh no..." Ryoma was startled again, making those words clear for Horio to hear.

"Echizen?"

"Maybe she heard it..." Ryoma ran at the gate and he ran as fast as he could. "Stupid dream..."

-------------------------

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review! And I'm sorry for updating so late, I had so many activities in my school and I have no time for the computer! I just typed this chapter in a hurry, so don't be confused why there are typos and wrong grammars! (Even though there are no activities I know that I still have the wrong grammars!)

Thanks to neko11lover, thanks for reviewing! It helped me a lot! I also give my thanks to ms. hermione, shin and to other persons who still read my story! I'll do my best to update! promise!

And sorry Kikumaru-senpai, I forgot to update on your b-day last month... and to Ryoma-kun, Sakuno said advance happy birthday!

Please review!

Arigato minna-san!

- rookie-chan - "rYoSaKuEmAbId4eVeR"


	6. Telephone Talk

Ohayou, minna-san! This is rookie-chan, and I wanna say thank you and belated merry Christmas! And oh! Ryoma-kun's birthday just passed out last December 24th, and that's why I made a story titled "Merry Christmas, And Happy Birthday". That story is specially dedicated for neko11lover (and up to now I'm still promoting it to you, neko!!!) and to other people who liked RyoSaku pairings (like my bestfriend, animagic93). Thanks to the people who had read that fiction, and sorry for the grammar mistakes and other unwanted stuffs.

And thanks for everyone, for reading this story even though I'm a late updater.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, no one will ever watch it. I'm not that good in making large stories like that. Not that so imaginative like its author…

* * *

"Tomo-chan, you said that I, must treat you lunch tomorrow, right?" Sakuno asked to her bestfriend, as she rubbed her forehead temples because of sudden slight dizziness.

Not noticing her best friend's sudden movements, Tomoka grinned even larger. "Of course! That's what we call 'penalty'!"

Sakuno smiled. "Are you planning to be like Inui-senpai?"

Tomoka shrilled.

"Okay… I'll give you lunch tomorrow…" Sakuno smiled angelically.

"Ano…Sakuno I'm just joking! I can take my own lunch tomorrow!" Tomoka weakly smiled.

Sakuno looked at the orange sky (it was sunset) and sighed deeply. "If I only have enough money, I'm gonna treat you all for lunch…"

Tomoka shrilled again. "Sakuno, are you sure? Our senpai-tachi are mouth watery people!" she exclaimed as she rook an imagination of her senpai Momoshiro and senpai-Kikumaru.

"Of course I am." Sakuno smiled as she looked back at her best friend.

"Eh, it's your business. Tomoka Osakada is out of it…" Tomoka closed her eyes as she moved her hands lazily. Sakuno smiled in amusement.

"To our senpai-tachi only?"

"Horio-kun?" the two girls looked behind them when they heard Horio's voice.

"Why are you here? I thought-"

Tomoka's words were cut off when Horio spoke. "Echizen just ran away after saying something about some thingy stuffs of dreams. He did even say 'Maybe she heard it'. Then he ran away. Heard what? And who is that 'she' anyway?"

The two girls looked at each other. "Then?"

"Before that Echizen was staring blankly at the gate before you two left. I thought that he noticed me when he got behind that wall…" Horio continued to brag about Echizen, with Sakuno thinking seriously behind.

Maybe he was talking to himself when Horio-kun saw him. Sakuno thought as she remembered the moment when Ryoma called out her name while he was sleeping. She frowned and blushed as she remembered that close moment of her and Ryoma.

The two other first years noticed what silence happened to Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki-san, is there something wrong?" Horio asked. Tomoka looked at her friend with a questioning face.

"Ugh, no! There's nothing wrong with him!" Sakuno waved her hands in a no-sign weakly. The two wondered.

"Who's 'him'?"

"I mean there's nothing wrong with me! Yeah that's it!" Sakuno waved her hands quickly.

"Oh…okay back to the topic…" Tomoka started to walk as well as others. Sakuno gripped her bag hardly and just hung her head low, thinking of something. Her movements made the two wonder more.

"Right, Sakuno?" Tomoka asked and demanded for agreement. Sakuno was startled for the demanding voice because she was concentrating too much. "Anou…gomenasai…what's that again?"

"Are you listening, Ryuzaki-san?" Horio asked, his eyebrows twitching.

"Oh yeah, I'm listening."

* * *

Sakuno took off her shoes before entering the house. She pulled off her bag from her hand and put it at the couch. Sakuno opened its zipper and took off her assignment notebook. She flipped the pages and saw nothing except for her friends' phone numbers. She clasped it closed and left it at the glass table, climbed upstairs and entered her room. She switched on the lights and started to clean the house.

She looked at the wall clock. 6:15.

"Oba-san will be here for just a couple of minutes, I guess." Sakuno thought as she started the cleaning. She made the beds neat, swept the floor and washed the dishes. After that she wore her white apron with cherry blossoms printed on it, and started to prepare the ingredients she needed for dinner.

"I will cook chicken curry, and I'm sure oba-san will like it!" Sakuno thought cheerfully and proudly.

-DINGDONG-

"Mate kudasai!" Sakuno shouted and let the curry simmer and opened the sliding door.

"Sakuno, I'm home." her oba-san spoke as she pulled out his rubber shoes and put her bag on the couch. Sakuno greeted her grandmother with a sweet welcome.

"How are your ankles? Did it hurt too much when you get tripped over Inui's ropes?" her grandma asked teasingly.

"Yea, slight. But it's well now." Sakuno cheerfully answered. Suddenly..

"Hey, what's that smell?"

"Oh no! Seems like its overcooked now!" Sakuno hurried to the kitchen and cleared the unfinished cooking. They both ate dinner satisfyingly while having a really nice chat with one another.

"Sakuno, how's your relationship with Ryoma? Did it improved after you left for him at the rooftop?" Sumire cracked along.

Sakuno showed some hints of blushes as she stared at her plate. "Oba-san! I don't have any kind of relationship with Ryoma-kun…"

"What are you thinking of, Sakuno? I'm asking about your friendship.." her grandma teasingly faked, trying to spot her granddaughter's softness. "..not your personal feelings.."

Because of her oba-san's trip, Sakuno blushed deeper. "I don't really have any personal feelings for him…" she felt the guilt pressurizing her.

"Oh is that so?" her oba-san stared amusingly at her.

"Yeah it is.." Sakuno started to calm off herself so her grandma won't tease her so much.

"Hah, okay…I'm gonna be the one who will clean the table. At least you cleaned the house, right?"

"Thanks, oba-san!" Sakuno smiled at her sweetly and climbed upstairs. She jumped in her bathroom and took her night bath.

She finally dried up herself and dried her long hair. She took a long time combing her long hair. She sat at her pink bed and pulled out her grandma's old record book, the one that contains some details shared by her senpai Inui. Each regular have pictures and information about them, and there are some list of matches that Seigaku were involved with. She flipped it and read.

"Tezuka Kinumitsu… Kikumaru Eiji… Syuichiroh Oishi… Syuusuke Fuji… Momoshiro Takeshi… Kawamura Takashi… Kaoru Kaidoh…"

-RRIINNGG!!!-

Sakuno picked up one of her phone line. "Moshi moshi?"

"Oi Sakuno! The new theme park will open next week! Will you come for it?" Tomoka's voice greeted joyously on the phone.

"Next week?"

T: Yeah! It's been a long time after we enjoyed our last happy trip! Will you be there for another one?

S: Oh, I see.

T: OI Sakuno, decide quickly! My siblings are playing on the phone…OUCH!

S: Okay I'll come for it.

T: Thanks! Then p\our plans will… Ugh never mind!

S: Ne? Plans?

T: I mean the rides! Ouch! Sakuno!

S: Tomo-chan?

T: Sayona-

The phone line cut off when Tomoka's siblings kept on playing on the phone.

"Hmm…I've gotta plan…" Sakuno thought of. But before of thinking about that lame them park, she remembered first the record book. She was to fillip it but…

"Sakuno! Switch your phone to the other line! There's a call for you!" her grandma yelled from downstairs. Sakuno pressed one key at her telephone and it switched to the other line. She picked up the phone while her grandma switched off the phone at the other side.

Another call? Who is it anyways? And…why am I nervous?

"Oi Ryuzaki." One voice demanded inside her ear. Her heart pumped so fast again.

"Who's this?" she wondered.

"This is Ryoma."

Sakuno's eyes widened. "Ry-Ryoma-kun?!" She blushed.

This is my first time that he said his first name to me on the phoneline!!! Oh shocks… 

"Ryuzaki-sensei told me that you are going to say something…" he responded on the phone.

"W-What?! I… I have.. I have nothing to.. say something…Ry-Ryoma-kun…" She stuttered as she madly blushed.

_Hearing his voice on the phone for the very first time seems like so different to hear…_

"Ugh. Is that so?" Ryoma slipped out the wrong word to say. Well it is already a sentence, so he can't do a thing to cover up his mess.

_I was to say goodbye but that incident on the rooftop. I must make it clear to her._

"Yea okay bye by-"

"Wait." His stoic voice demanded once again, her heart beating so fast.

"Are there anything you want to say?" her tender voice asked.

Ryoma blushed. "Of course."

"W-What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Did you.. anou…" Ryoma stuttered, for the first time with her on the phone.

_This is my first time I'm speaking with her at the phone, so why stutter and why beat so fast?_

"I did what?"

"Che… Didyouheardmecallingoutyournamewhenweareattherooftop?" he asked nervously, afraid of getting embarrassed. Well now this time he is already embarrassed.

"Gomen?" Sakuno shifted her head at the other side.

"I was just wondering.. if you heard me at the rooftop…calling out your na-"

"Ryoma-kun, do you have a problem?" Sakuno asked, making his words cut from his previous sentence. Ryoma wondered, that made his blushing and heart-pounding stop.

"Me? I have a problem?"

"Because when you called my name at the rooftop, you are crying…and those stream of tears are really unstoppable…even though your eyes were shut closed." Sakuno worriedly asked, as that incident flashbacked at her mind. Her hands stopped tangling the phone cord when she asked it to him. Ryoma was shocked at her sad words that came out from her, and remained silent for a moment.

_So, she heard it._

"Ryoma-kun?"

"No… I don't really have a problem." Ryoma smiled from the phone line, his happy words lingering inside Sakuno's ears.

"Are you sure?"

"Sakuno, I'm thanking you for waking me up." Ryoma changed names. Upon hearing those words from him, she felt relieved. "If you didn't came to wake me up, maybe I'm already dead seeing you in my dream suffering."

_Is this person who is talking with me, is really Ryoma-kun?_

"Anou…Irasshai.. Ryoma-kun!" she blushed, her sad tone changed to her normal joyous voice.

"And Ryuzaki, there's another thing I'm going to ask you."

"Hm?" her gentle angelic voice visited his ear, making him blush.

"Can I.." Ryoma started to speak.

Sakuno's heart beat faster. "Can you.."

"Can I.."

* * *

A/N: Pretty short chapter? I wish so…I wish that I'm going to be used at this update.

Thanks for everything!

Ja!

P.S: Sorry for wrong grammars and typos…


	7. One Improved Morning

**Here I go again, minna! Thanks for the hits it raised much! And to the one who gave me a review at my last chappie (sorry I forgot your name!!), arigato gozaimasu! And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes for all of my chappies, including this one. (Hee hee, I know it!) And thanks to my mouse pad (the one who gives me inspiration to update and update- Ryoga Echizen! Aw!) Have a happy New Year, minna-san!**

**And what does Momoshiro call to Ann? Tachibana-san? Eh, What if I make it Ann-chan? Does it fit?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Ryoma is damn crazy, Ryoga will always pop up at every episode blush blush, and Sakuno will be stubborn. Joke!

* * *

"Anou…Irasshai.. Ryoma-kun!" she blushed, her sad tone changed to her normal joyous voice.

"And Ryuzaki, there's another thing I'm going to ask you."

"Hm?" her gentle angelic voice visited his ear, making him blush.

"Can I.." Ryoma started to speak.

Sakuno's heart beat faster. "Can you.."

"Can I.."

Sakuno went confused. "Ryoma-kun?"

"I'm going to ask you… if I can call you by your first name… err…what's your name again?" Ryoma asked, as he rubbed his arm, his cheeks glowing red.

"My name is Sakuno." She replied joyously.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma repeated. Sakuno shifted back as she heard him say her name so gentle.

_Err… I wish he wouldn't forget my name again._

"Then?" Ryoma demanded for an answer.

"Anou...you already called me by my name so-"

"OI! CHIBISUKE!"

_Damn. Not now, aniki._

"Ryuzaki…Sakuno…" Ryoma smiled, teasing her by calling her name without any permission.

"Okay, you can, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno smiled, the racing beat of her heart decreased, and it shifted to Ryoma. Ryoma had a very super speedy accelerated heart now!!!!

"CHIBISUKE! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOUR NAME FOR THE THIRD TIME!"

"Well now, Ryoga-san seems like he want to play a fist on your head again, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno giggled, remembering the moment when Ryoga came at Seigaku to give Ryoma's lunch, but refused because Sakuno had already an extra lunch for him. Ryoga knocked Ryoma's head and said "Hoi Hoi! Chibisuke had a dear girlfriend here!"

"Okay. Sayonara, Sakuno." Ryoma bid goodbye.

Sakuno let out another sweet smile. "Ja ne!"

Both of them shut off the phone and put it back to each own base.

"Oi, aniki." Ryoma showed up beside the phone. To his surprise he just saw Ryoga, Nanjiroh, Nanako and Rinko, staring at him suspiciously.

"Hmmm…. Chibisuke used the phone?" Ryoga asked and received a nod from Ryoma.

"What now if I used it?"

All of them pasted a very wide evil grin on their faces. Nanjiroh laughed loudly. "OHOHOHOHO! It's a very big-huge-massive miracle!!!!" he teased. "Well then you called your girlfriend?" Nanjiroh added. Ryoma held back a little.

Nanako noticed it and asked. "Why Ryoma-san, is it true?"

All of them turned to Ryoma.

"I.. I didn't called MY girlfriend. Besides I…"

"Whew! It means my youngest son already have one!" Rinko teased as she patted Ryoma's back. All of them spotted Ryoma, blushing. "No! I don't hav-"

"Oh c'mon Ryoma-san! It's not that so bad if you tell us that you already have one!" Nanako enthusiastically grinned before him.

"Because I don't really have a girlfriend RIGHT NOW!" Ryoma yelled and blushed, noticing that he spilled out the words "right now".

"Ohoho! Right now?" Nanjiroh grinned and patted Ryoma's back. "Does it means that you already have a girlfriend before, or you are already courting someone this time but you still wait for a good time for her to answer you?"

"But-"

Ryoga pressed one key at the phone. "Oh well, her number is still here. Let's see." Ryoga said as he opened Ryoma's phone directory. (Ryoma had a phone directory?) "Hmm… Ryuzaki Sakuno? And who is she?" Ryoga asked.

"She is the girl you saw at the school who gave him lunch, Ryoga." Nanjiroh responded teasingly. "Ah, so that is she? Good choice, Chibisuke! But where's Chibisuke?" Ryoga asked when he noticed that Ryoma already left.

* * *

"Sheesh, what a very weird family I have." Ryoma mumbled as he put Karupin at his bed.

"Even worse that aniki came here." He mumbled as he laid his back on his blue green bed. Karupin got beside him, and Ryoma stroked her fur.

_Oyasumi nasai, Sakuno Ryuzaki._

* * *

Sakuno laid at her pink bed, her face still showed happiness. She can't keep her mind from thinking him. She was dipped in pink blushes, as his words flushed down in her mind.

_Okay. Sayonara, Sakuno._

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered and hugged the record book.

The wind passed by her face and she sniffed.

"ACHOO! Looks like someone remembered me just lately. Is it number 18? Hmm.. 18 for letter R." Her infatuation about Ryoma disappeared when she remembered that she isn't done yet with the notebook. Sakuno slowly opened the page where the bookmark is placed and…

Ryoma Echizen. 12 years old.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun…" she blushed as she laid her tummy and started to read the information. She just slept while staring at his picture, with her face beside it.

* * *

"5:00, I can still catch up." Ryoma said to himself as he sat up from bed. He prepared himself and walked downstairs. Rinko saw her son and smiled.

"It's pretty advanced for you, Ryoma."

"Is breakfast ready?" he asked.

"All well done. And I made Japanese food for you. To my matured Ryoma!" Rinko teased.

Ryoma blushed. "Eh, don't call me that. Oka-san, if Momo-senpai passes by, tell him that I'm sick."

"EH?"

"But I will go to classes. Just say it to him, I got some other works to be done."

* * *

"Sakuno… Sakuno…"

"Mmm…"

"Sakuno!" Sumire hardly patted Sakuno's ass to make her wake up.

Sakuno opened her eyes and looked at her oba-san. "I'll better get going. Just make sure that you have the classes on time." Sumire reminded her. Sakuno sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll catch up. There is still one and a half hour…" Sakuno responded to her grandma while looking at the alarm clock. It is already 5:30 in the morning.

"Even though your class sessions starts at 7:00, you must still wake up early. We don't know if you get a lot of time to braid your hair. It's good if you have someone here to help you at your hair." Sumire told her and left.

"Oba-san, take care." She said as she stood up and picked her uniform from her closet. She hurried to her bathroom and get ready by herself. She ate her breakfast after combing her hair, happy that there are still 55 minutes for her to get to school.

"I'm sure that I'll get by school on time if I braid my hair quickly." Sakuno thought of. She arranged and washed the dishes and brushed her teeth. When she was to pick up her bag to put on her bento box…

-DING DONG-

"Mate kudasai!!!" Sakuno yelled as she stuffed her bento inside her bag and hurried to the sliding door, with her shoes not already worn by her feet. Because of the fact that she is only wearing school socks…

-BANG!

"Itei…" Sakuno slipped her foot on the shiny floor after her hands reached the sliding door. Her unbraided hair whooshed before her face and after it whooshed she quickly fixed it. (But her hair is still messy.) She kept on rubbing her chin, staring at the floor.

"Umm.. sorry to keep you waiting, gomen nasa-" Sakuno had her words cut when she saw one familiar confused person in front of her.

"What happened to you?" Ryoma asked with a very confused face pasted on him.

"Anou.. hee hee…" Sakuno fakely laughed as she scratched her hair.

"I'll walk you to school." Ryoma directly said to her and took off his attention quickly before Sakuno looks at him.

_Bad thing I don't have my cap here with me._

Sakuno blushed for a moment when she heard him. "Can you please wait for a moment? I'll just braid my hair…" Sakuno responded and climbed upstairs. She ran towards her room quickly and started to braid her hair.

"Their house is neat." Ryoma reacted as he scanned the house. After scanning the ground floor he climbed upstairs and saw a room's door open. He entered and saw the auburn-haired girl braiding her hair hardly.

"Ryoma-kun? What are you doing here in my room?" Sakuno asked as she stared at him by the mirror.

"Just looking around." Ryoma answered. He sat at her neat bed and stared at her back.

_This wobbly hip had been there for almost seven minutes._

Sakuno noticed it and wore a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Oi Sakuno…" Ryoma called by her name (well he remembered her name…as she wished). Sakuno was snapped back and looked at him by the mirror. "Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma brushed his hair as he started to speak. "Your hair is too long. No wonder that you'll get really late."

_How rude!_

Sakuno looked at him with a demanding face. "That's why I'd been here immediately after I eat breakfast. And I don't really want to cut my hair; besides I really liked it that long and it doesn't bother me that bad on going to school." She demanded as she locked the braids with a brown ribbon.

Ryoma looked at her. "Hmm…" he hummed as he reached her and touched her right hair. He started to loop it, forming a braid.

Sakuno blushed for the close contact. "Ry-Ryoma-kun! What are you-…"

"It will take 48 years before you have this kind of hair done." He spoke as he looped his fingers through her soft auburn hair.

She shaded another paint of pink on her cheeks. "O-okay… yo-you can do that…" she agreed as she continued to braid her left hair. She slightly peeked at him at the corners of her eyes, thinking if it was really Ryoma.

_When did he start to braid a girl's hair?_

Ryoma had the job done within such a minute and locked the braids as he switched at the other side and took off Sakuno's hand from looping it. "I wonder how you can take staring at the mirror within 7 minutes just to braid your hair." He started as he re-braided her left hair.

Sakuno childishly glared at him. "Hmp. Boastful." She stated. Ryoma just smirked at her as he locked the braids.

After almost 10 minutes, the two of them started to walk side by side from each other on the silent road. The cherry blossoms started to lose their leaves, as if the tree wanted to sprinkle such a lively scene to Ryoma and Sakuno's happiness.

Sakuno started to be curious. "Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry if I ask you this…"

Ryoma just faced her with his usual face, a sign that he agrees.

"When did you ever knew how to braid such long hair even though that you are a boy?" Sakuno childishly asked, as if she was talking to her mommy when she was still small.

"On a T.V. Commercial." He answered as he looked at the large cherry blossom tree that they are about to pass.

Sakuno stopped for a moment from walking. "You only saw it on a TV commercial then you already learned how to braid so fast?!" Sakuno asked curiously, gripping the handle of her brown bag in amaze.

"I tried to trip some braiding lessons on Oyaji, oka-san and Karupin…"

_Flashback (time when Ryoma was still a five year old kid. Okay, I only made it by myself; I'm not saying that I changed the story. It's just my fiction. I do not own Tennis no Oujisama):_

"Try to do it, it's fun!" Ryoma heard from the television after he yawned. He switched off the television and started to walk around their American house. 

"_Oka-san is asleep too." Ryoma mumbled as he took another yawn. Then he remembered those influence-like words from the television._

_Try to do it, it's fun!_

"_When did ever braiding start to be that so fun? It's just a waste of time! Or… a waste of grass from the backyard…" Ryoma told to himself as he started to pick up some grass from their large backyard. He approached his oka-san and started to loop her hair. "This isn't funny. I need to improve it." _

_And because of his desire, he decided to reach his sleeping Oyaji and thought of something. "Short-haired persons cannot be braided. But I really wanted to."_

_Ryoma's devilish side started to 'just tie and knot and tie' Nanjiroh's newly-cut hair. The devil inside him told him to pick up another bunch of grass and just sprinkle it over Karupin._

_He went really sleepy and decided to enter his room and sleep._

_A few minutes after that incident, Nanjiroh and Rinko woke up. Nanjiroh saw Karupin's fur like green, not dirty white. He opened his eyes widely and rubbed it clearly. "Karupin?" _

_Rinko approached her husband and giggled as she saw him. "Nanjiroh, what had you've done on your hair?"_

"_I didn't did something on my hair. It's you who did something on your own hair."_

_The couple looked at a mirror and…_

"_RRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_: End of Flashback_

Sakuno had her giggles unstoppable before him. Ryoma look at her with confusion pasted on his face. "What's so funny about it?"

She tried to stop her lack of respect and laughed back. "ALL OF THEM!" she answered fully before him, as if there are no any tomorrow to come. "And then what did your Oyaji did to give you a lesson?"

Ryoma sighed as he remembered what his Oyaji did to him. "He strictly pulls me off from the television, even though it's a tennis match."

Sakuno started to have her laughs again.

"Will you please stop laughi-"

"Oi Echizen!" Momoshiro greeted from behind with his bicycle.

"Momo senpai?" the two of them looked at Momoshiro.

Momo saw the two freshmen walking side by side. "Hmm.. Did you gave Ryuzaki-san a walk for school as a start of your courting style? Ha? E-CHI-ZEN?" Momo grinned enthusiastically before them. Both of them blushed, mostly on Sakuno's part.

"Shut up, Momo-senpai."

"Good luck for the two of you, Echizen and Ryuzaki-san!" Momoshiro kept on laughing as he continued to roll his bicycle unto the gate.

_If Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai knew about this, they'll eventually end laughing too! 'Nya! Ochibi already got a girlfriend! Nya!' Haha! Now the plan will be finally succe-_

Momoshiro lost his puffy thoughts as he got himself bumped on the gate.

"Momo-senpai?" Sakuno reached her senpai with a worrying face. Momoshiro had his face twitched because his bike pressed him.

_Momo-senpai, mada mada da ne._

Ryoma also approached his senpai and pulled off the bike and mumbled. "Baka Momo-senpai."

* * *

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?!" Sakuno burned in red when Ryoma held her hand as they entered the hallway. They walked side-by-side with their hands on contact, while people kept on staring at them, and the girls glaring at Sakuno. 

"Anou… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno called him gently and blushed when Ryoma looked at her. "You. Your hand…"

"Then?" Ryoma kept on holding her hand, not thinking of the fact that his partner already received such vast amounts of glares.

"But… Ryoma-kun… the girls are glaring on me…" Sakuno said with such low volume.

Ryoma smirked. "They can do nothing if I want to hold your hand." He released her hand when they reached her classroom that is just a classroom away from Ryoma's classroom.

Sakuno bowed before him. "Ryoma-kun, thanks for…"

Ryoma just put his hand over Sakuno's head. "No need." He smiled and left her for his own classroom. When Ryoma is now out-of-sight, Tomoka reached her bestfriend.

"Sakuno, Ryoma-sama walked you from your house up to here?" Tomoka asked while Sakuno fixed her bag above her desk. She weakly nodded with a hint of blush on her face.

"Really?!" Tomoka smiled greatly before her.

_Weird. I thought she's going to call me a cheat._

"But I think other girls will have such rumors about me today…" she sighed as she looked at her left hand which Ryoma held a while ago.

_All things are so weird to me today. Maybe that's the main reason why he hesitated to ask me if he could call me by my first name. Maybe he also knew that this thing would happen._

* * *

The English teacher entered the classroom. Ryoma just tucked his chin above his hand as he stared at his right hand.

_The thing that hesitates me finally happened. Maybe she's already cursing me by the glares she received this morning. But it's better than to dream of a hecky thing liked the ones yesterday. I wonder what she's doing now. _

He thought of as he took out a yawn again.

------------

**A/N: Fate hates me! I'm really late! Sorry for the wrong grammars and for the typos! Thanks for the hits, it raised too much! And thanks for the reviews! Oh my, mother is going to kill me! AAHHH!!!**

**Please review! If you wanna flame me, go ahead! A flame will make me stronger, but I also need good and friendly reviews!**

**Rookie-chan 'rYoSaKuEmAbIdFaN4EvEr'**


	8. Special Friend

**Yo, minna-san! I'm here to give you the eighth chappie of my story! Sorry if it took so long for me to update. (Hmp! How rude, my hassle in school is getting on my nerves!) And I'm sorry for that braiding session, because Ryoma seems to be OOC there. They are out of their minds, I know. (') But he looks like cute with it.**

**And I already watched episode 172 of Tennis no Oujisama. Kawaii!!!! squeals Almost when Ryoma said "You're too late." While he is sipping his Ponta! Kawaii! And it also made me squeal when Eiji whistled and when Taka said "Get closer!" Haha!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama. If I do, Ryoma is damn crazy, Ryoga will always pop up at every episode blush blush, and Sakuno will be stubborn. Joke!

* * *

"There's still 30 minutes before lunch break. And because I have a meeting with the principal, and while I'm outside, please copy this Math Trivia." The math teacher announced as she handed the notes to the classroom secretary.

Sakuno was there, not taking even such a little attention on what was written on the blackboard. After the teacher left, she dropped her notebook back in her bag and crossed her arms above the desk. She rested her dizzy head on it as she thought of her red blood cells turning into white, while the girls who glared at her a while ago have magma and lava exploding on their heads. She sighed.

_It's a very weird day. Right, Sakuno? _She thought of speaking with herself as her eyelids started to close.

-

"Sakuno?" someone tapped her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She opened her heavy eyelids and saw her bestfriend with such concerning eyes.

"Hey Osakada, how many times do you have to tap that VIP-ish friend of yours?" one irritated girl demanded from behind. Tomoka glared at the bunch where the said girl is, mostly to that irritated girl. Tomo shot daggers on them.

"T-Tomo-chan... what time is it?" Sakuno asked weakly, trying to fix herself from her previous position. She rubbed her eyes and fixed her long-auburn hair.

"It's already lunch. C'mon let's get our place at the picnic area." Tomoka said. Sakuno stood up and got her bento box, slower than she is used before. Tomoka noticed it and placed her hand over Sakuno's forehead. "Oi Sakuno, you're si-"

Sakuno grabbed Tomoka's arm, walking her unto the picnic area.

_Maybe Sakuno's dizziness or headache attacks again. _Tomoka thought of as she remembered Sakuno's headache problem a day ago.

* * *

"Echizen! May I borrow your bag?" Momoshiro called from behind as he opened the zipper of Ryoma's bag.

Ryoma gritted his teeth. "There's no use with your permission, Momo-senpai."

"And here it is!"

"Momo-senpai! Stop that!"

* * *

"Sakuno, are you sure that you are okay?" Tomoka asked as she took a glance at Sakuno. Sakuno nodded.

"Why worry too much, Tomo-chan? I'm okay here." Sakuno weakly answered as she took a spoon of her rice. Sakuno just covered up, because she don't want Tomoka to worry that much to her. A few minutes after, Tomoka and Sakuno saw Ryoma, chasing after Momoshiro.

"Oi Momo-senpai! Give me back my wallet!" Ryoma shouted. Sakuno saw Momoshiro coming after her.

"Echizen! Don't just leave your wallet inside your bag! Better that I'm the one who saw it!" Momoshiro shouted back, as he passed the wallet at Sakuno's hands. And then, he grabbed Tomoka's arm. "And better that Ryuzaki-san is the one who snatched it!"

Sakuno blushed "Momo-senpai! But..." Sakuno called him. She tried to grab back Tomo's arm but when Ryoma came to pass in front of her, Sakuno felt her knees weak, her eyelids heavy. And she fainted over Ryoma's body. They fell on the grass and.…

"Oi Sakuno? What happened to you?" Ryoma wondered as he saw one pale Sakuno over his chest. He sat up and held her by his arms.

"Sakuno!" "Ryuzaki-san!" Momoshiro and Tomoka came back at them. Momoshiro carried Sakuno's inactive body while Tomoka helped Ryoma to stand up. "Let's get her to the clinic..." Momoshiro hastily said as he turned to his kouhais. Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows. "You don't need to tell us."

Momoshiro opened the clinic door and laid Sakuno's body at the bed. The school nurse pulsed her wrist. "Everything's okay with her so you three can leave her for now." the nurse commanded. The three of them left the clinic and sat at the bench beside the clinic's door.

Ryoma couldn't stop the curiosity within him and started to ask Tomoka. "When did ever you found her sick?"

Tomoka frowned. "Sakuno really had one dizzy experience yesterday when we were heading for home, and I only noticed it when she started to rub her forehead a number of times." she explained. Momoshiro grabbed Tomoka's arm, and brought her to a farther place from Ryoma. "You must have told it earlier, Osakada."

"But my siblings played on our phone when I was already planning to call you.

_Maybe she just don't want her friends to worry on her, like what is happening right now._

Ryoma thought of as he crossed his arms behind his neck, but suddenly got back to his previous position when he saw his coach running towards the Clinic's door. "Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Would you please accompany me inside?" the worrying face of his sensei gave him no other choice but to agree.

* * *

"Ryuzaki-san, your granddaughter have a fever but it's not that so bad. She just needs some rest. But I'm wondering. Did she felt something bad yesterday?" the nurse asked as she fixed the record of Sakuno.

Sumire shrugged. "I didn't noticed something wrong with her yesterday. Besides she-"

"Osakada said that she felt dizzy yesterday." Ryoma spoke as he looked at the elders in front of him. The nurse sighed.

"Maybe she's been long under the sun yesterday or felt depressed about something." The nurse explained.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno for a moment. _She's been long under the sun because she came to wake me up at the rooftop, and maybe she felt depressed when I held her hand and then she felt glares coming to her. _Ryoma thought of kicking the head of those stupid girls.

Sumire looked at her wristwatch and sighed. "I'll check on her later. Ryoma, would you please look after her for this day? I'll make excuse letters for your teacher."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "You'll leave her?"

"I know that Sakuno hates to see people worrying about her. Ja." Sumire smiled as she took another glance at her grand daughter before she left the clinic.

"You better eat lunch now or else you wouldn't be able to look after this little girlfriend of yours." the nurse said as he signed some papers and looked on Ryoma seriously.

Ryoma had a slight blush on his cheeks. "She isn't my girlfriend."

The nurse widened her eyes in shock. "She isn't?! I thought you are! Because.. you look suitable for each other than the other one who brought her here."

_So, this nurse isn't teasing. She's innocent.  
_

"I'll get back here after 15 minutes." Ryoma said as he slid the sliding door open and left the clinic.

"Oi Echizen, what did the nurse said?" Momoshiro appeared, his worries pasted on his face.

"She'll make excuses for us." Ryoma coldly said as he left them. Tomoka and Momoshiro looked at each other.

"Us?!"

* * *

After 10 minutes, Ryoma got back at the clinic, with Sakuno's bento carried by his hands.

"Thanks for arriving 5 minutes advanced, Echizen-san. Now you can guard her. I'll be just on a meeting. Excuses." The nurse greeted and left.

Ryoma sat beside Sakuno's bed, and stared at her for a moment. "Maybe it's my fault." He whispered as he took a nap beside her- his head resting on his crossed arms above the bed while he was sitting.

"Ry…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno wondered as she opened her eyes slowly and found Ryoma sleeping. Her sudden movements woke him up, but he didn't sat up. He placed his right hand at her forehead and pushed her back to bed. "He-hey…"

"The nurse said that it's better for you to take rest." Ryoma said as he got back to his previous position. "But oba-san will…" Sakuno still insisted but he put her back to bed again.

"Ryuzaki-sensei said it too." He told her as he stood up and walked towards the table near the window to get the table.

"Ryoma-kun, I can reach my bento with my ow-" Sakuno stood up with her weak body swaying left and right.

"_Sakuno-chan…" _A voice spoke at her ears. A very familiar voice when she could still hug her mother.

Her knees weaken and her eyelids started to be heavy again, and she started to fall at Ryoma's direction.

Ryoma picked up the bento and was to give it to Sakuno but when he saw her fainting, he dropped the bento in front of his left foot. He was to catch her but the bento in front of his foot tripped him. And when he tripped his feet, he pushed Sakuno back to bed. Both of them fell at the side of the bed and…

-HUH?

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno opened her eyes slowly and saw Ryoma's face in front of her.

They saw the face contact between them very near, like there was no gap at all.

_W-what happened? _ Sakuno just asked to herself and blushed when she felt something firm at her lips a while ago.

_N-no… shit! N-nothing happened! If something just happened, that's unintentionally! Shi- no! Stop cursing! Just NOTHING HAPPENED! But hey, what's that soft thing? Oh no! Something happened! No! No! _Ryoma repeatedly debated with his attacking hormones, saying that nothing happened even though he felt something soft at his own lips when they bumped at the bed.

-KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both of them were snapped back when they heard the knocks from the door. Ryoma got away from her and picked the bento, while Sakuno sat properly at the bed and rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't heard you…" Ryoma apologized, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"Sorry?" Sakuno wondered because the prince just apologized, unbeknownst of what happened a while ago. She just felt something smooth and soft that knocked on her lips and saw Ryoma in front of her innocent face, that's all. She just forgot that she fainted. But as she reminisced the face and eye contact, her cheeks glow.

"Oishi, there are 99.9 percent that Echizen is inside that room."

"No need to calculate, Inui."

The clinic door opened. "Senpai?"

"Ah, Echizen, we're sorry to interrupt you with… err... Ryuzaki-san…we are just here to talk with the nurse…." Oishi explained as he walked towards Ryoma.

Inui's glasses gleamed as he saw the bento at Ryoma's hands. He got his notebook, opened it and scribbled some letters. "There are 50 that Echizen is going to eat that bento, and another 50 that he is going to offer it to Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno heard Inui's muttering and she suddenly blushed, while Ryoma had a sweat-dropped reaction.

"She isn't here because she had an appointment." Ryoma responded as he saw Sakuno staring at Inui's notebook.

"So desu ka?" Oishi muttered.

Inui's glasses gleamed again as he saw the direction of Ryoma's eyes. "Echizen, 100 that Ryuzaki-san will melt if she saw you staring at her."

Inui scribbled letters. _Echizen's feelings are evolving whenever he sees Ryuzaki Sakuno around._

"Eh?!" Ryoma and Sakuno reacted in unison and blushed.

"Inui, let's go…" Oishi said as he pulled Inui's jacket by the back of his neck and left. "Ja."

"Inui-senpai is such a sadist…" Sakuno mumbled as she saw her senpai-tachi left the room.

And now, they are left alone again. Left together.

"Oi." Ryoma called by and reached her the bento. Sakuno smiled and got the bento. "Arigato."

"Eat your food now and then rest again." Ryoma said as he walked towards the table at the window and got a Rubix(A square of cubes where you will arrange it with the designated colors). He brought it with him and sat at the seat at the table. Sakuno walked towards the table with the bento at her hands, sat at the seat beside Ryoma and started to eat her food.

"Yes, doctor Echizen." Sakuno teased and smiled as she took a bite at her anago.

Ryoma looked at her and paused on playing the rubix. "I'm not your doctor."

Sakuno's teasing smile got bigger. "So you are my assistant?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow." Che. I'm not your assistant."

Sakuno's smile faded away. "Then, who are you in my life?"

Ryoma took his eyes away from Sakuno.

_Damn, why did she even bother to ask?_

"I'm your boyfriend." Ryoma stoically said as he continued his Rubix play.

"W-What?!" Sakuno choked and blushed mad.

Ryoma was snapped back because of Sakuno's reaction. _Damn, stupid hormones._

"I mean… a friend… whose gender is a boy… yeah that's it." He responded as his face flushed.

Sakuno sighed. "So I'm your friend whose gender is a girl? Right?" Sakuno smiled at him and demanded for an answer.

"No." Ryoma replied back. Sakuno's heart pumped fast. "You're a special… I mean a close friend for now…"

_A close friend… for now? It means some other things will come up? _Sakuno thought of as she blushed.

_Rather a special friend, Sakuno._

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it, my late updated 8th chapter. Sorry guys! And thanks for those who read and reviewed on my story. To those who wished that I should totally continue… I would love to continue this story! In fact I already finished this at my pink notebook and this story have it with 15 chapters and one epilogue. **

**Please review! **

**Rookie-chan "4eVeRaBiDrYoSaKufAn"**


	9. Kids, Salesladies, and Earphones

Yo, minna-san! I'm here again! And I wanna say to all of you… Arigato Gozaimasu!!! The reviews of my story really rose up from 19 to 30…crying in happiness I really do thank you all! And my hits increased so much! It's all because of all of you, minna-san!

**And I'm also sorry if Ryoma seemed to be OOC there… That "soft lips" portion is a hard one…. I promise to do anything to improve the characters. And to update as fast as I could! And minna-san, did you watched episode 72 "It's a Date"? It's so kawaii! Bad thing Sakuno didn't popped up… sobsBut the episode is really cute! You've must watch it and you'll laugh your wits out! Haha! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama. If I do, Ryoma is damn crazy, Ryoga will always pop up at every episode blush blushand Sakuno will be stubborn. Joke! **

* * *

Sakuno and Ryoma left the clinic when it is already class dismissals. They went their own classrooms and got their bags. Sakuno bid goodbye to him, as she is to accompany Tomoka home.

Sakuno entered her house with a very satisfied smile on her lips, like her fever already passed away. When she felt herself smiling, something entered in her mind. Something memorable.

_Is that Ryoma-kun's lips that surfaced on mine a while ago? _She thought of as her heartbeat stomped. She shook her head and blushed. _W-What am I thinking of?! B-but… I really felt him… his… his lips… And those lips… they were soft… I-I w-wonder… when will I get… get to k-kiss.. When will I get to kiss him again? _She blushed, as she gave up a small giggle and touched her lips.

* * *

"Tadaima." Ryoma greeted as he entered their house. He sat and untied the laces of his rubber shoes.

"Meow… Meow…" Karupin meowed from behind. She played her soft tail on Ryoma's side and rubbed her chin on his foot. "Karupin…"

"Hehe… Oyaji! Your grown-up son is already here!" Ryoga appeared as he gave out a chuckle and called his father. Nanjiroh came as he scratched his head. "Oi Ryoma! You came late again! Did you-"

Ryoma plodded upstairs. "Okay! I dated our coach's granddaughter! Are you fine with that?!"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Sakuno sniffed as she saw a letter at the glass table.

_Sakuno,_

_I'll take care of the house cleaning. Just take your rest._

_Oba-san_

"Oba-san don't need to do that… But if that's what she wanted…" Sakuno smiled and walked up to the kitchen. She wore her apron and got a chopping board. "She only reminded me about the house, but not about the supper."

* * *

"Momo-chan senpai!"

"Okay I understand… Yeah… I'll call Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai…"

* * *

Sakuno almost done the supper and she sighed for it. She turned off the stove and covered the container of the food. "I wish oba-san will like it…"

- RING! -

Sakuno ran at the living room and picked up the telephone. "Ryuzaki residence. Who are the-"

"Sakuno! I need help!" Tomoka's voice appeared and it made Sakuno jump out a little.

"To-Tomo-chan! W-what is it?" Sakuno fixed herself and asked.

…. After a few minutes …

"Anou.. Tomo-chan… I don't know if I could do that…"

"Sakuno, Please I know you can take care of them!!!! I know that!!!"

Sakuno smiled. "Okay… Just don't curse me if something happens to them…"

"HAI! Arigato, Sakuno! I owe you my life!!!! YATTA!!!!!!!!" Tomoka cheerfully punched high at the air as a big grin appeared on her face. She laughed enthusiastically while Sakuno looked at the calendar at the wall in front of her.

"But tomorrow is Saturday… The opening of the theme park…." Sakuno responded.

"They postponed it up to next Saturday. That's all bye bye!"

BEEP… BEEP… -

"Tomo-chan… she's really excited…"

* * *

"Mou… Tomo-chan… where are you?" Sakuno mumbled as she breathed between Seigaku's large courts.

"SAKUNO!" Tomoka waved from behind as she chased after Sakuno. She looked back and saw Tomoka. "Sakuno, I said court A not court D!"

Sakuno blushed and bowed repeatedly. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

"Okay okay… now let us pick Tori and Tomoe from the house." Tomoka said. _(A/N: I just made up the names of Tomoka's siblings… I don't know their names eh… I do not own PoT! )_

Tomoka and Sakuno entered the Osakada residence and rushed to the Baby Room, because the two babies are already crying. Tomoka carried to pick up Tomoe and Sakuno picked up Tori. Sakuno cradled the baby on her arms gently, and Tori quickly hushed down.

Her bestfriend widened her eyes in amazement. "Su-sugoi! I can't even hush that baby in such a small matter of time! Sakuno, you're such some kinda mother!"

Sakuno blushed for the feedback. "To-Tomo-chan!"

Tomoka giggled as she saw her bestfriend blushing. "I'm just joking! Well then let's go!"

Sakuno and Tomoka put the two babies inside a stroller with two baby beds on it. But Tomoka already left them when she saw the telephone booth.

"This stroller is quite heavy…" Sakuno mumbled as she stopped in front of a tennis court. She semi-kneeled and put off her pouch bag, leaving it at the fence door. "I'll detach this double stroller and then I'll put it back together after a small rest…" she said as she started to separate the stroller into two.

"I think this is fine now…" She sighed as she wept the sweat that is drooling over her face. She started to push the stroller again. Sakuno frowned. "I think it's better to attach these strollers again." She said as she started to attach the strollers again. "Well then…"

She smiled as she started to push the stroller again.

* * *

"Hmm? Pink bag?" A capped-boy wondered as he saw one pink pouch at the fence door of the tennis court. He picked it up and scanned it.

"Whose bag is this? Momo-senpai!"

* * *

"Whew! A Vending Machine! Better I saw it!" Sakuno smiled. She rolled the baby strollers' to the side of the bench. She saw the two sleeping angels, as she reached for her pink pouch. But where is the pouch?

"Oh my… I left it!" Sakuno's head shifted as her braids trailed. "Oh no… my diary and the only picture of Ryoma-kun and I together is in that bag!" She mumbled as she left the two babies carelessly when she remembered that she put it inside her pink body bag because of the thought that maybe her grandmother will inspect her bag. "I must find it!"

* * *

"Hn?" the white-capped boy wondered as he saw a large stroller beside the bench near the vending machine. He looked on what's inside, and then he saw two sleeping babies. Tori opened his eyes and saw the white-capped man frowning, covering him from the sun.

"Two babies?" Ryoma blinked several times as he saw Tori and Tomoe. And he blinked even more when he noticed the stare of Tori on him. Tori frowned little by little.

Ryoma sensed something from the said baby. "N-no! Wait! Don't-" Ryoma scared the newly awaken baby. Tomoe also woke up because of his brother's slight moans.

_Shit, damn you Momo-senpai! Where had you've been?! I can't just leave two crying babies here!_

"No… don't cry…don't cr-"

"WAHA!!!!! MAA!!!! HWAAA!!!! WAAAAA!!!" the two babies started to cry. On fear or scare or care of the babies, Ryoma dropped his tennis bag and another pink bag on the bench and started to hush the babies. "No, don't cry! Don't cry! Stop! Ssshhh!" because of such loud and harsh voice of Ryoma's worries, he even scared the two babies more.

"WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! MWAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" When Ryoma switched on Tomoe's position to hush him, Tomoe pulled Ryoma's cap and stopped crying.

"Che… it's harder to hush such babies than clearing a video game…" Ryoma exclaimed and noticed the other baby, reaching Ryoma's hair. And finally, Tori reached Ryoma's hair!

"NE! This kid is more harsh than Ryuzaki-sensei!" he complained when Tori pulled his hair more. Ryoma put off the baby's hand and it made Tori frown again.

"OKAY!" Ryoma took Tori and cradled him on his arms. "Just like Karupin, but not that too much…"

Tori started to giggle and tried to reach his hair again. "Kid, stop that…"

* * *

"Mou… I didn't even found any single trace of my bag…" Sakuno frowned when she didn't found her pink bag. She managed to walk her feet back to the vending machine. But when she was just meters away from the vending machine, she saw someone carrying one of the babies.

Sakuno's eyebrows twitched. "What is that man doing?" because she was too carried away by her emotions (because she lost her bag), she ran up to the said 'someone who is carrying one of the babies'.

"Tori? Tomoe?" Sakuno muttered under her breath as she ran. But when she came nearer…

"Geez…" Sakuno blushed as she saw Ryoma staring at her back. She held back and blushed more.

_Why is he carrying Tori? Oh well, I must get him back…_

And then Sakuno saw her pink pouch at the bench. "OH MY!" Sakuno ran up to her bag, bumping her shoulder on Ryoma. "Hey Ryoma Echizen! Why did you stole my bag?!" Sakuno blurted.

Ryoma put Tori back to the stroller and twitched his eyebrows. "What's the matter with you?"

Sakuno blushed and twitched her eyebrows. _And what's the matter with him? But… if he saw my bag I must beg to him not to tell anyone what's inside my diary. Oh no! He can't do that! It's too embarrassing! What if our senpai-tachi knew what's written inside! What if they knew what's written inside about my secret crush?_

"Haha.. ha… nothing… Just jogging… eh?" Sakuno fakely laughed.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Jogging at this time?"

Sakuno felt more warmth rising at her cheeks. "I mean, walking Tomo-chan's brothers around… yeah that's it…" she said as she went at the stroller. She glanced inside and saw the two babies sleeping like angels. She smiled cutely. Ryoma noticed it and blushed.

"I can't carry this pouch with my hands on the strollers. If only these babies are awake, I can put the bag inside…"

"You can put that bag inside mine. There's enough space for that." Ryoma spoke as he took his attention at his tennis bag. Sakuno reached the pouch and took her money from it, then put the pouch inside the tennis bag. "Ryoma-kun, do you want some drinks? My treat!" Sakuno smiled sweetly at him, and then she turned her back to him and started to pick Ponta.

_She looks cute today. And beautiful._

Ryoma shook his head.

_Damn it! What am I thinking of?!_

"Here." Sakuno reached the Ponta can to him. Ryoma was starteled and blushed.

The two of them sat together at the bench. But Ryoma still didn't stop that peeking at her nice and cute face. When Sakuno took a sip from her can, she noticed Ryoma's heavy stare on her. She spilled the juice from the can. "Oh my…" she mumbled and picked her pouch from the tennis bag. When she was digging for her hanky, the picture flew out and fell on Ryoma's lap. He picked it up and smirked when he saw it.

"Momo senpai and Eiji-senpai…greedy…"

Sakuno noticed his smirk and blushed pink because of the embarrassment.

"So you have one too…" Ryoma smiled.

Sakuno was confused. _What do he mean that I have one too?_

Ryoma brushed his hair. _I have one too._

"Let's go." Ryoma stood up and threw the empty can at the trash bin.

She also stood up. "Where are we going?"

"We have to get something from these babies."

"Get something for them?"

* * *

"WHY ARE WE HERE?" Sakuno widened her eyes as she saw the store in front of them.

"Because we have to buy something for these babies." Ryoma responded as he picked up the cap from the stroller and detached it.

"But… anou…." Sakuno felt the warmth rising at her cheeks.

"It is only a baby shop."

"Yeah I know but…"

"But what?"

"But people are already staring at us…" Sakuno blushed, her eyebrows twitching. Her face was delved in a deep blush as she heard the people around them, murmuring.

"Look…"

"Yeah, they only look like first years but…"

"Yeah! You're right! They have twins!"

"TWINS?!" Sakuno blushed and have a deep red shade on her face. She felt her heart beat race as she started to walk backwards. She waved her hands in a no-sign.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun, you…you get…to buy…the babies…err...anou…alone?" Sakuno stuttered, her shivers went up to her spine. Ryoma just looked at her and instead of listening, he just gave her the stroller of Tori.

"Let's go…" Ryoma responded as he rolled the strollers at the entrance of the said shop. Sakuno sighed, as her trembling hands reached the other stroller. "Ryoma-kun, so rude…"

_I have no choice… _Sakuno thought of as the two of them entered the baby Shop.

* * *

"WAAAAA!!! MMF…MFF…WAAAH!!!!!" Tori cried so loud when he felt that his brother is away from him. "Tori, don't cry…" Sakuno hushed as she entered the right alley.

_This is bad. Whenever I try to get away from Ryoma-kun, Tori cries._

"WAAA! MMF…WA- EH?" Tori stopped crying as he saw the product stall with a cute white cap hung on it, and then he tried to reach it. Sakuno noticed it and smiled. "Tori want the cap?"

Tori looked at Sakuno and giggled.

"Okay, if that's what Tori wants…" she smiled as she reached the cap.

…

…

"Oi, I'm first with it." Ryoma appeared beside her and stared at her, like he is saying that it is his own toy. "But I'm the one who's first with it…" Sakuno cutely demanded as she picked the cap.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Just give it to me."

"No, it's mine." Sakuno stretched the cap back to her. Tori and Tomoe just stared as they wondered on what's happening to their baby sitters.

"Why don't you just get the pink cap there?!" he stretched the cap back to him.

Sakuno twitched her eyebrows as she stretched the cap back to her. "Look who's talking? There's a blue cap there but you still insist on this white!"

"Yada. Give it back to me."

"No! It's mine! Why do I have to give it to you?"

"Who said you that it is yours? You still don't pay it!"

"No it's mine!"

"But I'm first with it!"

PZZHT… PZZHHT…

"No! It's me who's first with it!"

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"It's mine!!!"

"No!"

"Iie!"

"NO!"

ZHAZT! –

And because of the repeated stretches, the cap was already torn. Ryoma moved back a little, as well as Sakuno. But because of her weak body, she was to stumble.

"Oi…" one familiar voice caught Sakuno by her shoulders to stop her from stumbling. Both of them looked at the owner of the voice and…

"Senpai… Fuji-senpai?" both of them wondered. Fuji's hands over Sakuno's shoulders tapped her. "So you two are having a date?" he stated and saw something near the product stall.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-san got twins from Echizen. How early of the two of you!" Fuji rubbed his chin as he spoke beside her ear. She blushed and walked away from him and held the stroller of Tori. She gripped the handle because she felt her heart beat rising to much. "Anou…they are Tomo-chan's siblings…"

"Ah…" the smiling tensai moved his feet up to the two freshmen, and saw Ryoma glaring at him.

_Heck, that dream cracked my head again. _Ryoma said to himself as he remembered the part of his dream when Fuji gave him the invitation of Insultor.

"Echizen, may I borrow her for some moment?" Fuji asked, grabbing Sakuno's hand. Ryoma gritted his teeth and held his cap. Seconds of silence passed by.

"She's not mine, so why ask me?" Ryoma coldly answered.

_How rude… _Sakuno frowned as she felt a fang shot her heart. Fuji placed his shoulders above Sakuno's shoulders and opened the shop's door.

"Echizen, take hold of the babies carefully. Will you?" Fuji asked as both of them walked out of the shop and left gritted-teeth Ryoma.

_Damn you, Fuji-senpai. Why didn't she even reacted?! Is she really that stupid to accept that offer? She's really annoying. _Ryoma thought of as he attached the two strollers together. He plodded his teeth as he picked some other colors of the cap. He stomped his feet as he walked towards the counter, as he saw Fuji walking to close towards Sakuno by the glass window. _Damn you, Ryuzaki Sakuno._

"I can't really believe how boys treat their girlfriends like that…" the saleslady with a tag name 'Shiro' asked Ryoma as she tuck her chin at her hand. Ryoma stared at him curiously. He even glared at Shiro. "I can't really believe how you treat your girlfriend like that…"

_What does she mean?! It is Sakuno who accepted it, not me! And if ever she became my girlfriend I won't even let my rivals to touch her! _Ryoma thought of as his eyebrows narrowed. Suddenly, he analyzed what he already did think of.

_Shit. What did I just said? But wait, Is this Shiro a gay? _Ryoma thought again as he eyed Shiro with a glare at his eyes.

"I'm sorry but she's not my girlfriend." Ryoma said as he saw Fuji and Sakuno by the glass window.

* * *

"Fuji-senpai, what's this for?" Sakuno asked at her senpai.

"Just wear it and something will happen." Fuji smiled and Sakuno put the earphones at her ears.

* * *

"Thanks for the service." Ryoma mumbled as he put the two caps at each stroller. In Tori's happiness, he threw a rattle from his side and the rattle hit the other saleslady named 'Sakato'. The rattle hit Sakato and when she was to stumble, she pulled Shiro's hair. Shiro sat down so Ryoma won't notice him.

"What's this?" Ryoma wondered as he saw a wig in front of him. He picked it up and analyzed it. He raised an eyebrow and dropped it back to the counter. "Shiro, your wig."

Shiro quickly put on HIS wig when he saw it at the floor. The two salesladies stood up and fixed their selves quickly. "Hey Echizen." Shiro spoke. "What do you think that little lady is up to you?"

Ryoma blushed for the question but stopped it. "Up to me?"

"Aha.' Sakato nodded. "And if she wasn't your girlfriend, who is she for you?"

Ryoma got irritated as he noticed that these two salesladies are intriguing him. "You really don't need to know."

"Wait! We are just asking but not intriguing your own!" Shiro spoke. Ryoma glanced at her for a second and saw her listening carefully at the earphones.

"She's one of my friends." Ryoma spoke as he continued to stroll on the strollers.

"Only that? Well…hmm…let's see.." Sakato rubbed her chin. Ryoma looked suspiciously at them.

"No any other feelings for her?" the salesladies asked.

_Damn. They are wasting my time. I need to get over her now._

"Yeah, something special?" they gave back a suspicious look on him.

"I just met her on the way." He denied when he got too irritated, las if he doesn't even know and doesn't even seem to care on what he's talking about. He looked on Sakuno, her expression was so shocked and then she went numb.

"Met her on the way?! Echizen what kind of a man are you?!" Shiro made a fist before Ryoma's face. Ryoma tugged his cap and continued on pushing the cart.

"She's my friend but I don't really want to care about her too much. It's such a hassle." He did his speech and left the two salesladies behind.

"Momo-senpai, I think we did it so wrong…" Tomoka said as she put off her Sakato tag. Eiji came from behind with a voice recorded and frowned. "Momo, Osakada's right. Ochibi might hurt Ryuzaki-san very hard by now. I wish she didn't heard."

"I'm gonna treat that brat!" Momoshiro pulled out his wig and was to go out, but he was stopped when Osakada spoke.

"Momo-senpai, if you brag it with him by now, the problem might even get worse. I wish Sakuno didn't heard it or else…"

* * *

Sakuno took off her earphones and gave it back to Fuji. He was smiling greatly for some happy thoughts. "Are you satisfied?"

Sakuno wiped some tears that are trying to get out from her eyes. "Yeah. Really satisfied, Fuji-senpai." She said as she wore a smile.

Ryoma approached them with the strollers.

"Oi Sakuno it's your turn to-"

"Thanks for saying the truth, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno smiled sweetly before him as she pushed his hands away from the handle of the cart. "Thank goodness that I became a friend to you even though we only met on the way, and thank you again for making me hope that your such a nice guy to worry about your friends!" Sakuno said as she pushed the carts without even looking behind, and started to walk away.

"What the-?!" Ryoma reacted as he saw her movements.

"Echizen, did you said something wrong?" Fuji asked as he opened his eyes.

"No. It isn't me who said something wrong. It is all of you who did something wrong to make me say a lie."

* * *

"Yeah… I only met you on the way…" her tears flooded out as she opened the door of the house and climbed upstairs, leaving the two sleeping babies at her oba-san's room.

She plodded upstairs and cried. Sumire saw her granddaughter and peeked at her again.

"_I think I'm already done with you, Ryoma-kun…"_

"Sakuno…" her grandmother entered the room. Sakuno sat up so fast and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Oba-san, what are you doing here?"

"Sakuno, did it hurts?"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I'm sorry if it took me so long to update this chapter. And sorry for some wrong grammars and typos. And also thanks for reading! I owe you my desire to be a writer!!! (Oh well I decided to be a writer when I grow up) Thanks to all who gave their time to review at my story, even though my hits decreased. (At my first chapter I received 2000+ hits but after that the hints decreased to 800+)**

**Please review after reading!!!!**

** Arigato, minna-san!**

**Ja'ne!**

** rookie-chan**


	10. Gloomy Reaction: Part I

**Yo minna-san! I'm back again! And I'm really thankful to those who reviewed, although the story seems like very lame for me, but somehow me myself is proud of it because I knew that I improved my imagination after I stopped writing stories within a year. And thanks to Ramen monster and to the others who read my story, even though some parts of my fiction seems like the characters are out of their minds…**

**To everybody, watch some RyoSaku videos in you will scream because of the butterflies flying inside your stomach! Watch Emerald Green and Never Had A Dream Come True, you'll jump at your seat. I know it's not about RyoSaku anymore but also watch Ryoma Needs Ryoga because the beat of Cascada's song titled "Everytime We Touch" suits at the video. Just watch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Ryoga will always appear at every episode, Sakuno will be stubborn and Ryoma will be damn crazy. Joke!**

* * *

"Sakuno…" Ryuzaki Sumire tapped the heavy ass of her granddaughter. Sakuno Ryuzaki moaned as she opened her eyes slowly and hugged her pillow. "You are already late."

She raised an eyebrow. "Late?" she muttered as she looked at her alarm clock. "Oh my… I think it's lowbat again…"

"Yeah it is." Sumire sighed as she crossed her arms. "Seems like you forgot to recharge it last night."

"It means… I need to leave school? Again?" Sakuno asked as she remembered the fourth time when she didn't attend classes because of her low batt alarm clock. Sumire nodded.

Sakuno twitched her eyebrows. "Oba-san, please take me with you!!! I don't want to leave classes for the fifth time!"

"No. I can't. The guards might piss at me for dragging you with me." Sumire said as she saw her granddaughter tugging her sleeve. She picked up her tennis bag and tied the laces of her rubber shoes. "Ja'ne, Sakuno. And if you please, could you cook lunch for me?"

Sakuno's eyes showed crystals. "Hai! Take Care, oba-san!" she answered, as if she didn't care about her lateness.

_If I can't attend classes, I will bring oba-san lunch. As usual._

"Take care, oba-san! Ja!" Sakuno stood up as she bid goodbye to her grandma. She went downstairs and gargled water. She served her own breakfast and prayed. "Itadakimasu!".

* * *

After eating, Sakuno washed the dishes used and went back upstairs. She opened the bathroom lights and started to take off her pajamas. She plunged inside her bathtub and started to play on her long hair.

Sakuno faced the mirror after she took her morning bath. She started to comb her long wavy auburn hair and touched it lovingly. She placed her hands and begun to separate the left side into three.

_It will take 48 years before you have this kind of hair done._

Sakuno withdrew her back as she remembered the time when Ryoma braided her hair. She frowned as she loosens her hair and dropped the brush. She kneeled helplessly in front of her mirror.

"I'm really stupid. How could a stupid girl like me stand long like this?" she sighed and asked herself sadly, as hints of tears started to gleam at the corners of her eyes.

"But why do I have to breakdown like this?" Sakuno stood up and wiped her tears. She picked up her cellphone and looked for the time organizer.

"Oh my! I wish the baking show isn't done yet!!!!" she freaked out and quickly jumped downstairs and opened the television. Unfortunately, she only saw the ending theme song of the said show when she already opened the television. She went annoyed and switched the channel to another…

…

…

"_What did you did when you are heartbroken?"_

"_Of course I cried inside my room and, –BANG!- ! I crashed our picture frame to the ground and we broke up!"_

"_Really?"_

Sakuno accidentally switched the television on Ms. Heart, a teen talk-show where teenagers could get and shout out what's inside their heart whenever someone broke their heart.

"_Did it hurt you?"_

"_Of course it did! I'm not a dense person!"_

"_Sakuno, did it hurts?"_

Sakuno remembered the time when her grandmother confronted her one day ago.

_Flashback:_

"_If… if it hurts?" Sakuno wondered and frowned as she bowed her head. "Why should I?"_

"_Tell me…" her grandmother pulled Sakuno's head at her shoulder and stroked her long auburn hair._

_Sakuno let her tears pass by as Sumire started to whisper inside her ears._

"_Yes… it left a big burden inside my heart. I think this is the most foolish action I've ever encountered in my life… Thinking that someone cares about me… someone who is a boy…it's such a very stupid step, oba-san…"_

"_But I think it isn't a foolish action…" Sumire smiled and stroked her hair, and Sakuno looked at her grandmother with her eyes wandering in tears. _

"_But to think that a boy cares for me is really stu-"_

"_Sakuno, I thought you fully trust Ryoma."_

_Sakuno narrowed her eyebrows. "Yes I did… but now, I don't know…" she said as she shrugged. _

"_If you did, it means that somehow you knew that he cared for you. Just like mother and son relationship. A little boy only clings at his mother because that little boy knew that his mother will never shoo him off, for that he trusts his mother. Just like you. If you trust a person, it means that you know that that person cares for you…" Sumire explained and smiled as she confronted her little granddaughter. _

_Sakuno knew it, for she also knows how she trust her mother and father too much. _

"_But it is Ryoma-kun… sometimes he is nice and kind to us… but bratty at some times. But when I heard him, he is too dense and so cold. I think there is no anytime that he went so warm to us even for a moment. I knew nothing to prove that he cares for us… Nothing to prove that he also cares for me…" she answered sadly._

"_Look. Why did Ryoma still bothered to save you from those Ginka bullies?" Sumire started._

_Sakuno frowned. "It is because he can't just leave me… I mean us… you and Nanjiroh-san might kill him…"_

_Sumire twitched her eyebrows. "Don't reverse-psycho me by this time."_

_Sakuno hung her head low in embarrassment. "Gomen…"_

"_What about those bentos? Why did he even bother to eat them?"_

"_Oba-san? How did those bentos entered our conversation? We are talking about Ryoma-kun! And… the last time he ate my bento he only said it's not yet-"_

"_Why? Are you sure he said it to you? Did he look at you straight in the eye? I'm still talking about Ryoma! And I said don't reverse-psycho me!"_

_Sakuno held back as she heard her grandma._

"_He bothered to eat them because he have no lunch…" Sakuno responded weakly._

"_Even though the canteen is open for him?"_

"_Ryoma-kun don't want to bother to get in the line if he didn't want to get in. He does if he liked."_

"_He does if he liked. You said it. He did eat your lunch because he liked. Ryoma is the kind of guy who does what he wants. He is cool whenever tennis comes beneath his way, but he is still innocent when it comes to his real feelings. Like you, he is still innocent."_

"_But oba-san, it is still different. What if he just thought that I am the first person in Seigaku whom he met and he just take attention of eating those other bentos I sent to Tomo-chan to give Ryoma-kun and he just ate it because he only pitied on me who is such like a stupid girl fooling around and is hardworking just to get attention from him?!" Sakuno desperately replied as she faced her grandmother with tears at the corners of her eyes. As she thought again for what she had just said, she felt like slapping her face. "Maybe I said it right, oba-san. Seems like he only pitied for a person like me who is very hardworking to be caught by his attention…"_

_Sumire smiled again. "Why would he still pity on you even though he doesn't seem to care and bother?"_

…

…

…

"_It's because he knew that you cared for him and he wanted to care for your efforts too." Sumire assured to her._

"_Pity and care are different."_

"_But at this case it is the same."_

"_No… I don't really know…" Sakuno frowned as she went more confused. _

"_And he still even bothered to walk you to school last Friday…"_

"_I think it is one of his pranks to me…"_

"_Ryoma is not the type of a guy who will waste his time by playing pranks on girls."_

"_O-oba-san…" Sakuno laid her head at Sumire's shoulders as her tears finally streamed down._

"_Sakuno, it's still your decision if you let this moment just to pass by."_

_: End of Flashback_

"But it is still him whom I've heard, I did even saw him at the glass window talking with those salesladies…" Sakuno weakly said to herself as she switched off the television and turned on the radio.

_Uniqueness_

_Even if you don't show them, they are already obvious to see_

_I can't suit unto it_

_As if you are so far_

_Even my eyes see you; you are still so hard to reach_

_I wish for a time_

_That somehow you will be here with me, singing_

_Even it is too impossible I wish we will be_

_Laughing away from any crowd_

_Just the two of us together…_

Sakuno heard Resha Travison's song "Just The Two Of Us Together".

"Yeah, it's too impossible even though I wished so hard…" Sakuno's eyes were filled with tears.

_Whenever the wind blows_

_Or whenever the rain falls_

_I can't held to stare from behind_

_Directly to your eyes_

_That keeps me analyzing_

_Why Do I Have To Care About_

_Something who doesn't Even Seem To Care_

_And doesn't even deserve me?_

Sakuno's tears showed and streamed down her red cheeks, as if she really relates to the song. She harmonized her voice with the music.

_I'm crying, it can't be helped_

_Head hung low, For I don't know_

_The water, The rain, The breeze_

_I can't tell that impossible time_

_To have some moment_

_Of just the two of us together…_

"Ryoma-kun, I can't suit myself unto you, but why should I? Do I really need to do that? I believe that I have the choice…"

"…_not to insist myself unto you…"_

"_I will let this pass by…"_

"_And let fate do the rest… I'm done with you…Ryoma-kun…"_

* * *

Tomoka was barely eating her lunch under a Mahogany Tree. She was too sad for what happened last Saturday; Instead of making the relationship better they even made it too worse. She was like slapped hard on her face, wanting the karma to get off her.

"Such stupid person I am…" Tomoka weakly muttered under her sighs.

"Oi Osakada!" Horio called from behind and saw Horio, Kachirou and Katsuo coming. "Where is Ryuzaki-san?"

"Sakuno is absent today. Why bother?" Tomoka wondered and answered with a question with such a low energy.

Horio speaks up. "Because we saw his notebook with such questions 'why is Sakuno absent, did I said something wrong?'"

Tomoka narrowed her eyebrows. "Whose notebook?"

"Echi-" "ECHIKOSIKA!!!!" Kachirou and Katsuo chorused together. They glared at Horio and looked at Tomoka back suspiciously.

Tomoka and Horio blinked several times. "Echiko…Sika?"

Katsuo and Kachirou tagged Horio's shirt. Horio was sweatdropped.

"Yeah! Echikosika!!!" Horio bragged.

"What's Echikosika?" Tomoka asked.

"It's a new kind of… of music… Yeah that's it!" Horio added.

Tomoka frowned. 'There's nothing to deal with you, guys…" she left the freshmen trio with a big frown on her face.

_Maybe Ryoma-sama's notebook was the topic._

"Osakada is lowbat today." Katsuo started.

"Yeah, as if she isn't herself…" Kachirou added.

Horio rubbed his chin. "I think we have a tough mission today…"

Kachirou and Katsuo looked at each other. "Mission?"

* * *

"Momochan-senpai! Momochan-senpai!" the three freshmen called the second year regular player. Momoshiro looked back and saw them.

"Oi! What can I do for you today?" Momoshiro answered back. Horio came in front of him and handed a bag. "Momochan-senpai, we have a mission today!"

Momo blinked several times. "Mi-mission?"

"Yeah! It's about an investigation project about Ryuzaki-sa- ah?"

"I have no time for that project…" Momoshiro turned back and left them.

Kachirou mumbled. "Seems like Momochan-senpai isn't in good mood today…"

"Yeah…"

Fire of determination was displayed on Horio's eyes. "So let's do the mission by ourselves!"

* * *

Ryoma felt the day too boring. He decided to go on the rooftop with his tennis bag swung around his arms during lunch break. He lay there as usual he is used to do so, but after he laid his back he didn't only felt the day boring.

_It's too weird._

Ryoma shrugged as he fixed himself from the bag.

_Why is she crying? Is there something wrong? _He thought of as he remembered her tears.

_Thanks for saying the truth, Ryoma-kun!_

Ryoma frowned more as he went confused.

_Thank goodness that I became a friend to you even though we only met on the way, and thank you again for making me hope that your such a nice guy to worry about your friends!_

"But I think I didn't did something wrong. If I did, it was unintentional." He covered his eyes with his arm so he'll sleep faster but…

'Why do care for her? She's only a friend.' One contrary of him spoke.

_But I'm the one who asked for this closeness._

'You've changed a lot.'

_All persons change and all people know it._

'But yours is different.'

_It isn't different._

'If you opened some feelings for her, you can't be just hurt. Your goal will be affected too.'

_Why would I? I do not even know when to open my feelings, now when will I reach that goal._

'What if you chose her but still she left you in return?'

_I didn't say that I already chose her. _

'Maybe you will if you already knew who that Insultor is.'

_Insultor? Who is he? Why do he have to interfere in that dream inside my mind? He can't beat Bucho or some other regulars in our team! That Insultor, I must know him! _

'You already know him. Only you know something about him."

_Only me? What do you know? Tell me._

'You have three choices. Dream. Friend. Or Reality.

_Dream? Friend? Reality?_

Ryoma wondered and fell asleep.

"_Oyasumi-nasai, Ryoma-kun."_

"_Ohayo!"_

"_It's not about the length of my hair…"_

"_Sayonara, Ryoma-kun."_

"_Arigato Gozaimasu, Ryoma-kun…"_

"_Gomen nasai!"_

"_Ryoma Echizen!"_

_Thanks for telling the truth, Ryoma-kun!"_

_Ryoma-kun…_

…_Ryoma-kun_

_RYOMA-KUN!_

'Sa…Sakuno!" Ryoma sat up as his previous dream about Sakuno flashbacked inside his mind again. He shook his head as he fixed himself at his lying position.

"Dream, Friend, or reality?"

* * *

"Mou…I forgot the beans!" Sakuno bit her tongue when she noticed that there are no any beans inside the fridge. She set the ingredients on the table and left it and picked her wallet.

"I'm a shortage of money today…' she mumbled as she fixed back the vegetables inside the fridge and picked up her cellphone. She dialed Sumire's number and smiled.

-RING!-

"Moshi mo-"

"Oba-san!"

"Gah! Sakuno you will kill me at an uncertain time!" Sumire scolded her granddaughter. "Oh well, why did you called me?"

"Because I'm asking you about this- did you left some money here/ I forgot to buy something from the market yesterday." Sakuno asked.

"Yeah. It's on my _–Coach, Echizen is missing…again…- _oh well Sakuno, have any ideas where Ryoma had been?"

Sakuno rolled her eyes. "I'm not Echizen…"

"ECHIZEN?" Sumire was shocked as she heard her granddaughter call Ryoma as 'Echizen'.

_Maybe this girl was really hurt even though I psyched her last day._

"Where is the money anyway?"

* * *

"Horio, let me quit…" Kachirou complained as he took his agent cap off. "Yeah me too…" Katsuo agreed.

"Oh guys, we have such plenty of information now!" Horio bragged.

"But no such information why Ryoma-kun quoted those letters inside his notebook that why Ryuzaki-san is absent today, nor why Ryuzaki-san isn't here!" Kachirou complained.

"_Ochibi did what?!"_

"That's why we ARE here!" Horio insisted.

"_Ii data…"_

"But it really IS a nonsense thing!" Kachirou grumbled.

"_Echizen?"_

"It isn't that so nonsense!"

"_Echizen really had it but he freed Ryuzaki-san so fast."_

"Wait did you heard it?" Katsuo asked between the fight.

"What's this noise a- _umf! Fuushuuu!"_

"SHUT UPPP!!!" both of them yelled and the trio came out of the scene.

"But that bush is really…weird…"

"KATSUO!!!"

"Oh yeah coming!" Katsuo ran towards Horio and Kachirou.

"NYA! THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!" Kikumaru mumbled as he scratched his head. The six of them lay on the grass.

Kikumaru is beside Inui who actually got his eyeglasses lost because when Fuji docked down he hit Inui's face. Fuji's hair was messed because Oishi accidentally put his hand over Fuji when he heard the trio talking about Echizen and Ryuzaki, who actually have an aching foot because Takamura stepped on it that made Kikumaru, Fuji and Oishi to be laid on the grass. Kawamura isn't injured except of the fact that they pulled Kaidoh back to them that when Kaidoh stumbled Kawamura stumbled and walked on Oishi. Actually Kaidoh laid on their tummies- his right hand on Eiji's face with two fingers inside his nose holes, his left arm above his chest, his right leg on Fuji's neck and right foot on Oishi's mouth, his left leg bonded on Kawamura's leg. Inui was saved because he is currently searching for his glasses. (A/N: Wow, my head is spiniing, my eyes are blurred)

"Eh… NGAIDOH!!! I NGEN'T..I NGENT…BREAAAATHH!!!!" Eiji complained as he raised his arms on the air.

"Where are my glasses???!!!!"

"Kaidoohh…"Fuji pushed Kaidoh's leg away from his neck and caused Oishi to have his mouth opened again.

"Oishi are you okay?" Kawamura asked as he also pushed kaidoh's left foot from him.

"Oishi!" Eiji quickly pushed Kaidoh and ran over Oishi.

"Twinkle Twinkle… Little… Star…" Oishi sang as he had stars above his head.

"GAH…" they left Kaidoh.

All in all, the four people pressed by Mamushi pushed him and left the Viper with spirals on his eyes.

* * *

"Oba-saaan! Oba-saaaan!" Sakuno called her grandmother around the tennis courts. She is wearing a black V-neck shirt with pink borders on it's linen, and black dog collar on her neck, and white pants covering her thin thighs. Her hair isn't braided but it is left down over her shoulders, which showed her natural wavy auburn hair.

Momoshiro saw the shy girl at the empty courts of Seigaku Tennis Club.

"Ryuzaki-san?" Momoshiro approached the said girl.

"Ah! Momo-senpai!" Sakuno wore a friendly smile in front of Momoshiro.

Momoshiro was moved with Karma. "Senpai, had you seen oba-san?"

Momoshiro nodded. "Can you take me to her?"

* * *

**A/N; I'm sorry if I'm not able to update this chapter that fast. I just went busy because of the upcoming foundation day…And I can't turn on the computer because my elder sister kept on blabbing about 'What the heck? That isn't important! You are just wasting electricity!" Nyah nyah, yeah right, as usual… **

**Thanks for reviewing, seems like you really appreciated my work because of the reviews! Arigato, minna-san! Almost to Ramen monster, because he reviewed to me. Also to those who reviewed at my story. Thanks!**

**The song 'Just The Two of Us Together' and the singer. I only made it for the fiction.**

**And this is only the first part…gotta go! Ja'ne, minna-san!**

**rookie-chan "rYoSaKuEmAbIdFaN4EvEr"**


	11. Gloomy Reaction: Part II

**Yo, minna-san! I'm really sorry if I have to cut the previous chapter, it's just too long to type my mother might kill me. I'm really sorry to cut it and update so late…. The characters are out of minds but still I have the habit to update this too late. I'm really sorry. I'm just busy in school projects and watching Hehe, watch this: **** it is a RyoSaku AMV. It's really funny. Almost when I knew that it is Ryoma's voice actor who is singing. Just damn crappy butt because my computer is really slow. (I'm really sorry to endorse this video. I just want to share it to people who likes RyoSaku and I do not own it…)**

**Nyaha! That video is really funny. Dare to watch it and you'll feel some Jack inside your stomach- it will bring your wits out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Ryoga will always appear at every episode, Sakuno will be stubborn and Ryoma will be damn crazy. Joke!**

* * *

"Ah! Momo-senpai!" Sakuno wore a friendly smile in front of Momoshiro.

Momoshiro was moved with Karma. "Senpai, had you seen oba-san?"

Momoshiro nodded. "Can you take me to her?"

* * *

"Ochibi! Where had you've been?" Kikumaru ran towards the first year and knocked his head. He noticed Ryoma's disappearance because he isn't with them at the appointment with their sensei a few minutes ago.

"Eh Kikumaru-senpai…it hurts…" Ryoma complained when Eiji continued to play a fist above Ryoma's hair, while his other arm hugging the freshman on the neck.

"Ochibi went a date again!"

"Betsu ni!!!!"

"With that Ryuzaki girl of yo-"

"Oha..yo…" Sakuno entered the tennis headquarters with Momoshiro. She blushed when she heard her senpai talking about her too much about Ryoma.

"Tsche…." Ryoma fixed himself and adjusted his cap. Sakuno saw him and frowned.

"Maybe I entered the wrong room. Gomen nasai, minna-"

"Sakuno! What took you so long?" Sumire appeared behind after she took a glance on her wristwatch.

Sakuno blinked several times. "O-oba-san?"

"Let us eat that bento of yours inside my office. There are so many watery-mouthed monsters around you." Sumire added. She pulled her granddaughter beside her. Sakuno giggled and followed her grandmother.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I think you had put one wrong conversation here." Momoshiro grinned sheepishly.

Eiji let off Ryoma and looked sheepishly at Momoshiro.

"Yeah. And it is nice." Kikumaru and Momoshiro laughed sheepishly.

_Maybe after this Ryuzaki-san and Ochibi will get together again!!!!!_

Ryoma's annoyed and frowned. _They are horrible. I'll just practice at some wall outside._

And he reached his tennis bag. He opened the zipper and wondered.

"Eh, I left my racket at sensei's office."

* * *

Fresh aroma filled the tennis coach's office when Sakuno started to lift up the bento that she brought. She dropped her umbrella at the seat beside the coach's desk and noticed one red racket.

"I think everything's okay now." Sumire smiled at her granddaughter, but that smile faded away as she saw Sakuno frowning while staring at the red racket.

Her eyes were filled with sadness.

_If I can only stop them from making me as their favorite topic while this crisis is still on-going._

"Anou…oba-san…I'm going home now."

"Aren't you eating?" Sumire asked. Sakuno shook her head and bowed politely.

"I already ate lunch at our house." She lied. The truth is that she only had her time to cook her oba-san's lunch. "Ja, oba-san." Sakuno bid goodbye as she opened the door and left.

She stared blankly at the ground as she took her step downstairs.

_Will I be able to stop all of these stupid things of mine? Will I ever conquer them with other fee-_

"Ouch!" Sakuno accidentally sat at the stair steps when she bumped on a guy. She closed her eyes and rubbed her leg. "Gomen nasai!"

"Please look on where you are going." Ryoma said as he lends a hand at the girl in front of her. Upon hearing his voice, Sakuno raised her head. Ryoma blinked several times. "R-Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno was shocked when she saw him.

_Please look on where you are going._

She remembered those words clearly inside her mind.

_As cold as ever. _She sadly thought of when she heard him call her surname.

_Oh yeah. He called me by my surname because he doesn't want to be hassled._

She was hurt by the bump and even hurt more because of his appearance.

Sakuno managed to stand up all by herself. "Thanks, but I don't need that hand."

She coldly shrugged her words as she continued to walk downstairs.

Ryoma frowned as he looked at her with a stare on his eyes.

_Now it looks like I'm a stranger to her. _

He shrugged as he continued his way towards his coach's office. Ryoma opened the office's door. "Sensei, I left my racket." He spoke to his sensei and walked towards the seat beside the desk. When he got at the side of the desk, he smelled something like aroma. He looked at his sensei and saw her eating her lunch.

_I remembered the part of my dream when she cooked breakfast for us. _Ryoma smirked as he took his racket. One pink umbrella fell beside his left foot. He picked up the umbrella and showed it to his sensei. "Is this yours?" he asked.

Sumire swallowed her last omari and spoke. "It isn't mine. It's Sakuno's."

"Ah." Ryoma dropped the umbrella back at the seat. "Ja."

"Where do you think you're going?" Sumire held Ryoma's collar before he turns his back.

"I'm going to practice." Ryoma answered back.

"Bring this umbrella back to Sakuno before you do!" Sumire ordered as she reached the umbrella back to him.

"Why do I have to?" Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

"Just say that you WILL DO!" Sumire shouted as he let of his collar.

"Che." Ryoma mumbled as he got outside the office. When he shut the door, he saw the freshmen trio beside the door. He ran quickly and chased her slow trail.

* * *

"Mou, I forgot my umbrella…how lame…" Sakuno mumbled as she saw the skies started to become dark. A few seconds later and the rain started to pour down. "Now I have to run…"

She muttered and ran but stopped when she felt that the rain isn't pouring on her anymore. She heard one guy behind her panting quickly, as if he is trying to chase after his breath.

"Don't… don't leave your things in the office. Other people will always tease me to chase after you and it will disturb my plan to practice." Ryoma said between his panting with an annoyed tone.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was shocked. Her relaxing fingers gripped the end of her shirt.

"Here." Ryoma handed the handle of the umbrella back to her. Suddenly a bush behind them moved.

"The notebook will get wet!"

"I know that, Horio!"

"Eh don't be so noisy there!"

Sakuno hung her head low in embarrassment. "Go-gomen nasai…"

"Huh?" Ryoma wondered when Sakuno quickly snatched the handle of the umbrella and ran away.

She ran along the wet busy street. She closed her umbrella and didn't even mind of opening it again. She just wanted to cry along the rain, and run endlessly until she gets back home.

_Other people will always tease me to chase after you and it will disturb my plan to practice_

Other people will always tease me to chase after you and it will disturb my plan to practice 

"I mustn't disturb him! I'm always a disturbance to him! Why is he always rude? Why? Stupid me! Stupi-" Sakuno stopped blaming herself when she tripped her foot at a rock. She hastily stood up and didn't even mind of wiping her tears.

She went tired and just walked along the busy street. She was lost because the heavy rain made the background dark. And with her reddish eyes she can't see where she was actually going.

She got herself completely wet as she sat on the corner of the waiting shed. Suddenly a bus stopped in front of her.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan?" one orange-haired girl came in front of her. Sakuno rose her face and saw her recently close friend.

"A-Ann-chan? Ann-chan!" Sakuno stood up and hugged the second year Fudomine student.

"Sakuno-chan, did something happened?"

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I am really sorry for updating this chapter really late! I just found myself busy at our recent Foundation Day, and I can't even hold my computer because I already get home at 10:00 in the evening because of Battle of the Bands and Dance Craze fever watch. I'm really sorry.**

**And thanks to those who reviewed me like RAMEN-monster, phoe2k, yamato's-wife, minamotogirl, Lurbb u 1314, Melissax3, CrazyGirlofManyNames, NE1410S and also to those who read my story!**

**Thanks for reading! And Please Don't forget to review! I'm hoping for them! **

**Ja'ne, minna-san! Keep the warmth of RyoSaku love this Valentine's Day! And please do wait for my three Valentines Special FanFics on February 14th!**

**rookie-chan**


	12. Runaway

**Yo, minna-san! I'm sorry if I came here to post this chapter very late. I'm such a big bum. I am a very lazy person but then I realized that I wouldn't be able to post another chapter these following days because of the upcoming exams. I'm really sorry guys. And I'm also sorry for the wrong grammars. ToT**

**Demo, I will do my best just to keep this story to be nicer than before. And thanks to those who reviewed me. I was really expecting to get only 45 reviews but I received 49. I am too much flattered to those people who keep on commenting on my stories like animagic93 and pinksnow25 (they are advanced readers, they read the story not in the Net but in my pink notebook. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Ryoga will always appear at every episode, Sakuno will be stubborn and Ryoma will be damn crazy. Joke!**

* * *

"Aniki, I'm home." The younger Tachibana greeted as she untied the laces of her rubber shoes.

"Ah, better you are." Kippei Tachibana welcomed his sister at the door. Suddenly he saw another image of a girl who has long hair. "R-Ryuzaki-san?"

"Komban wa, Tachibana-san…" Sakuno bowed politely in front of the Fudomine Captain.

Kippei smiled in front of the said girl and gave a bow too. "Good evening to you too, Ryuzaki-san. But why are you-?" Kippei cut off after he saw Sakuno's wet figure.

"Aniki, we are going upstairs now. Sakuno-chan, let's go." Ann gestured as she grabbed Sakuno's cold hands. Sakuno quickly followed and caught after Ann.

"Sakuno-chan, pick a dress that you like and then after that, take the shower." Ann smiled at her frowning friend. She tapped Sakuno's shoulder and smiled. "Don't show your friends that face. They will hate you for being sad without even giving the reasons first."

Sakuno forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks, Ann-chan…"

Ann smiled helplessly and pointed some dresses that are on her bed. "Take your pick. But after that, we must call your grandmother first or else she would eventually get a heart attack thinking of you."

"Hai." Sakuno responded and took her cellphone. She pressed her grandmother's office number. Good thing her cell phone didn't get wet after she ran under such heavy rain.

* * *

"Sakuno, where did you go…" Sumire asked to herself concernedly as she looked at her wristwatch. It is already 4:30. How hard she wished that her grand daughter heard her. Sumire looked back at Ryoma and stared suspiciously. "Ryoma, are you sure you dropped her at someplace near the house?"

Ryoma gave out an arrogant look unto his sensei. "You only asked me to bring her the umbrella, not to drop her at the place you want."

Momoshiro and Eiji looked at each other sadly. "Momo, Ochibi is really dense at times like this…"

Ryoma heard this and rolled his eyes.

-RING!

Sumire picked up the phone and answered it. "Seishun Gakuen Tennis Coach Office…"

"Oba-san!" Sakuno's tiny voice popped up at the phone.

"Oi Sakuno! Where had you been? I already called a thousand times in our house but no one answered! Where are you now?" Sumire asked motherly.

Sakuno looked at Ann. "I'm here at Tachibana residence."

Sumire withdrew her back. "What are you doing there?"

Sakuno sighed. "Long story…"

"Long story? Did something happen to you?" Sumire asked worriedly with her eyebrows narrowing. The regulars looked at their sensei and wondered.

Ryoma twitched his eyebrows. He picked up his red racket and sat near his coach. _Yeah. Something happened to her but I don't know what it is._

"N-nothing, oba-san…" Sakuno responded.

Sumire sighed. "You little kid. You are just like your mother at her teenage times after she met your father. Sigh, if she's still alive she'll eventually giggle in front of you." She teased and narrowed her eyebrows, wishing that Sakuno wouldn't take her little tease personally.

Sakuno breathed deeply and smiled faintly. "Of course, she is my mother…"

Sumire sighed again. "Okay. Well, what time will you go home?"

She looked at Ann and asked the same question. Ann smiled. "7:30, please?"

Sakuno smiled. "Ann-chan said that I could go home at 7:30."

"7:30?" Sumire asked. The regulars looked at their coach with confused faces.

"Yap, we just have some discussion here. Just like whenever I sleep at Tomo-chan's house, but not that late."

"Just get by the house before 8:00." Sumire agreed.

"7:30? Isn't that too late for her?" Ryoma spoke and slid his racket inside his tennis bag.

Sakuno heard his voice clearly. She frowned. _Yeah. 7:30 is too late. We still have classes until tomorrow. _

Eiji turned to Momo and whispered. "Look. Ochibi worries a lot."

Momoshiro nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"Too late? Ah, okay I will send someone to pick her up." Sumire smiled before Ryoma.

"To pick me?" Sakuno blinked several times.

Sumire grinned sheepishly. "Do you want me to send Ryoma to pick you up?"

Sakuno blushed, but frowned. "Iie. Oba-san, don't tease me like that."

"Eh? But who do you want?"

"Momo-senpai could." Sakuno smiled. Ann looked at Sakuno with a taint of naughty blush tainted on her cheeks when Sakuno mentioned Momoshiro's name.

"Momo?!" Eiji reacted. Momoshiro blinked several times.

"Eh?! I will be the one to pick her and drop her by your house, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

* * *

Sakuno dried her hair with the white towel. She got off from the bathroom after taking a shower.

_Such a very confusing day…_

"Ann-chan can take the shower now." Sakuno said as she combed her hair. Ann quickly jumped inside the bathroom and left Sakuno in front of the mirror. Sakuno sat in front of the mirror and sighed. "It isn't just confusing…. It's heartbreaking too." She thought of and started to think about other things that came inside her head. Especially when her inner self demands about her misunderstanding of Ryoma Echizen.

Sakuno rolled her eyes as she scanned the desk beside the mirror. There she saw three frames: the frame at the left shows a formal picture of Seigaku-Fudomine picture, the other frame at the right is an informal and very messy picture of Seigaku-Fudomine regulars, with Ryoma's face pinched by almost half of the group, while the others who didn't joined in the pinch-mode had such shocked faces painted at their eyes. And about the frame at the center?

"M-Momochan-senpai?" Sakuno blinked several times when she saw Momoshiro picture at the center. She opened the drawer and was too shocked upon the new discovery.

"Sakuno-chan, are you done with-" Ann entered the scene as she dries her hair with a white towel. Her eyes widened when she saw her friend, staring at the contents of the drawer. Ann ran and quickly closed the drawer.

"Ann-chan, when and how did you got these pictures of Momo-senpai?" Sakuno asked to her when she knew that the first drawer is almost full by Momoshiro Takeshi's pictures.

"Eh? Just…from some friend…Hehe…" Ann fakely laughed as she took an imaginary of Tomoka Osakada, Kikumaru Eiji and Sadaharu Inui. Ann smiled and took the frame at the right side above the desk.

"Echizen-kun does really look cute in every picture. Ne, Sakuno-chan?" Ann said with a smile on her face as she took her attention at her friend. To her surprise she saw Sakuno with tears residing at her chocolaty eyes. "Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno's tears flowed beneath her blushing cheeks and took a hug at Ann's waist. Ann was too shocked by the recent movement and twitched her eyebrows. "Sa-Sakuno-chan?!"

"Ryoma-kun… he told me that I… that I am such a disturbance to him! He told me…that I would only disturb him…" Sakuno cried at Ann's waist heavily. Ann was shocked again. She held Sakuno's shoulders and faced her.

"Sakuno-chan, what do you mean by that?!" Ann asked as she touched Sakuno's long hair.

Sakuno even cried harder as she started to tell all of the things that happened.

Ann narrowed her eyebrows. "But he is the one who always saves you…how could you say that to him?"

Sakuno didn't heard what Ann said and buried her face at Ann's caring arms. "At first I only heard him…but now…he said it direct to me…I…I was expecting that we will be okay again…but it only became worse…I hate myself. I'm so stupid…"

"Sakuno-chan… don't talk like that…" Ann rubbed Sakuno's back.

Sakuno wiped her tears and forced a smile. "Well, that's all. Do you think I'm just too dramatic to cry this hard?"

Ann narrowed her eyebrows with her worrying face. "Sakuno-chan… eh! Stop the drama now! Sakuno-chan, be strong. What if he doesn't really deserve your tears? You should keep on going, Sakuno-chan. And look at yourself! Do you think a girl with such glass feelings like you wouldn't cry that so hard if someone very special to her broke her heart?"

Sakuno smiled. "Arigato gozaimasu, Ann-chan."

"Well, it is already 5:30. Sakuno-chan, do you know how to cook dinner?" Ann asked after she took a glance at her alarm clock.

"Cook dinner?" Sakuno blushed. _Does she know that cooking is my only specialty? _

"Of course I can, Ann-chan." Sakuno smiled sweetly.

Ann grabbed Sakuno's hand. "Well then, let's cook now!"

* * *

**6:30 PM- Seigaku Gates**

Momoshiro hummed his favorite song as he picked up his bicycle and got away. "Oh, young people, young hearts…"

"Momo! Mate kudasai!" Eiji came running from behind. Momoshiro stopped and looked at his senpai.

"Why, Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked. Eiji panted heavily. "A-are…you sure…that…you will…not…take Ochibi…with…with you?"

Momoshiro got off from his bike and faced Eiji. "Senpai, don't worry. I know that he will follow me. As of now there are some possibilities that he is just around."

"It is about 72percent." Inui appeared from behind. "Echizen will never follow someone if there are no any important reason."

"And the reason is-?" Eiji and Momo asked in unison.

"Maybe Echizen have some unfinished business with Ryuzaki-san." Kawamura said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Business?" Oishi appeared.

"O-Oishi?" Eiji wondered.

"Yeah. What if Ryuzaki-san borrowed some money to Echizen?" Oishi added.

"It is just about 3percent. Ryuzaki-san couldn't borrow money from Echizen." Inui's eyeglasses gleamed.

"Nya! So what is the reason?" Eiji demanded for an answer.

"There are 28.9 percent that Echizen became jealous of Momoshiro. Include that percent with my recent calculation." Inui's glasses gleamed again.

"Sounds interesting. Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji rubbed his chin before Tezuka. Tezuka shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Everyone. 50 laps tomorrow after practice." Tezuka commanded before the group as he started to walk out.

"Eh, 50laps?" Kikumaru grunted. Kawamura and Oishi walked away and sighed.

"Never talk about Ryuzaki-san and Echizen whenever Tezuka is around." Inui warned and left.

Momoshiro shrugged. "Well. Senpai, I'm going now."

Kikumaru sighed. "If I can just go with you… Bad luck…" he grunted and left.

Momoshiro grinned. "Hehe, I will be able to see Ann-chan…hehe…"

* * *

The kitchen was filled with such aroma.

"Sugoi! Sakuno-chan, you are such a genius!" Ann's eyes glimmered in amazement as she looks at Sakuno's cooked dinner.

Sakuno blushed for the sudden statement. "Anou…Ann-chan…I'm not a genius…"

Ann grabbed Sakuno's hands. "Sakuno-chan, could you teach me how to cook such foods like these? Onegai! Onegai!" she asked enthusiastically.

"Ann-chan…" Sakuno smiled with her eyebrows twitching.

"What is that-" Kippei appeared from the back door.

"Anou… Tachibana-san…" Another shade of pink visited Sakuno's dainty cheeks.

A guy with white bandana appeared next to Kippei. "Tachibana, I think I must go to the bathroom to store more food inside my stomach."

"Hey Ishida, when did ever you smelled like food?" Kamio asked from behind. He scanned the whole kitchen and saw two ladies wearing apron. "Wah, I thought it was Ishida…"

Shinji came beside Ishida and looked at the two petite figures in front of him.

"Did Ann-chan cook those foods? Or did the one with long braids cook them? The foods look tasty. But first of all I must know who cooked those. Oh well, whoever cooked all of those foods is not important. The most important thing is that I will be able to eat something tonight." Shinji mumbled.

As well as others, Ann was also sweat dropped. "Shinji-kun is really weird."

Sakuno raised an eyebrow. "Why do he speak so low?"

Ann looked anxiously at Sakuno. "Sakuno-chan, Shinji-kun usually speak with that tone…"

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat now!" Tachibana said enthusiastically before the group. Sakuno and Ann started to prepare the table with plates, glasses and other utensils used for eating. They sat around the table with such excitement of tasting the food.

Sakuno's heart pumped fast because of nervousness. _I wish they will like the food._

"Ahm." The people around her started to swallow and chew her food. They became silent for a while.

_I think they didn't like it! _Sakuno closed her eyes for the sudden thought.

"Sugoi! I think I'm on my RHYTHM!" Kamio stood up from his seat with a steak at his fork.

Tachibana smiled satisfyingly at Sakuno. "Ryuzaki-san, you surely are a genius about cooking."

"Kamio, maybe it's better if you buy coke." Ishida said as he gave money to Kamio. Kamio reached the money with such haste and got off from his seat.

"Okay! Coke-coming up!" Kamio said as he left the Tachibana household.

Ann tapped Sakuno's elbow with her own. "See. Sakuno-chan is a genius."

Sakuno blushed for the sudden statement. "Arigato Gozaimashite…"

* * *

"Eh, where is that Tachibana household?" Momoshiro mumbled as he scratched his head. He had been lost a couple of minutes by now.

"Bakero." Ryoma mumbled as he hid behind a post. He tugged his cap and looked at his senpai. "I thought he knew the way after we got there."

"Will I take the left path? Or the right path? Eh, it is already 7:15!"

"I'm on my rhythm!" a red haired guy came from the left path.

Momoshiro looked at the said path and saw Kamio. "Oi, Kamio!"

Kamio stopped and saw Momoshiro. "What are you doing here?"

Momoshiro smiled sheepishly before Kamio. "Hee hee… I don't know what I am doing here… I must be at Tachibana residence by now."

Kamio raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're lost."

Momo blushed in embarrassment and scratched his head. "Some kinda…"

Kamio sighed as he placed his hands on his waists. "I thought you had been there a few months ago…"

Momo blinked several times. "How did you know?" he asked.

Kamio stood up straightly. He was caught in the act.

Ryoma smirked. _Aha. So he was there._

"Of course, Tachibana told me." Kamio crossed his arms.

"Aah. Can you take me there?" Momo asked.

Kamio looked lazily at Momoshiro. "I will buy coke first before I take you there."

"Yosh!"

* * *

"Aniki, we won't wait for the coke. Sakuno-chan, let's go upstairs." Ann stood up and left. Sakuno nodded.

"Thanks for the dinner Tachibana-san." Sakuno bowed in front of Kippei and started to follow Ann.

Kippei raised an eyebrow. "I think that's my line."

Ann climbed upstairs. "Sakuno-chan, thanks for that delicious meal."

Sakuno blushed. "Anou…thanks for the praise."

"Tachibana, here's the coke." Kamio said as he opened the back door.

"Good thing you're already here, Kamio. We are almost done with our sinner." Kippei Tachibana said.

"Not just coke. There's someone who wanna talk to you." Kamio said back and showed Momoshiro.

"Sorry to interrupt, Tachibana-san."

* * *

"Anou… Ann-chan, do you like Momochan-senpai?" Sakuno asked as she played on her long-auburn locks. Ann moved back because of the sudden question.

Ann blushed. "Sakuno-chan, I like all people, you know that…"

Sakuno looked childishly at Ann, as if she was a 5-year old girl asking for some facts at her mom. "But I think you like Momochan-senpai more than you like us."

Ann twitched her eyebrows and looked at the ceiling at the corners of her eyes. _Sakuno-chan is such an innocent sadist._

-KNOCK KNOCK

Ann smiled at Sakuno stubbornly. "Seems like fate don't want me to tell you."

Ann opened the door of her room. "Why?"

"Eh, good evening, Ann-chan." Momoshiro greeted with a big smile on his face. Ann blushed faintly and wondered.

"Ann-chan is that Momochan-senpai?" Sakuno asked from behind. Because of Sakuno's voice, she remembered what Sakuno said to her a few hours ago.

_Maybe this guy knows._

"Momoshiro-kun…" Ann narrowed her eyebrows, as if she was to explode.

"Eh?!" Momo shrieked after he saw Ann's expression.

_I sense murder! _

"GET HERE INSIDE!"

* * *

"Stupid Momo-senpai." Ryoma mumbled as he scanned the entrance of the house. He saw a ladder near the main door of the house. The ladder is at the corner of a terrace. He saw light at the terrace and there, he saw a shadow of a girl with long braids.

Ryoma tiptoed towards the ladder and silently climbed up. When he reached the top of the ladder, he sat under the window near the corner of the said terrace.

"Ann-chan, don't force Momochan-senpai if he don't know what happened…" Sakuno said weakly as she sat beside the window.

"If he doesn't know? Sakuno-chan, what if he does really know something?" Ann's hands moved as she explains.

"But Ann-chan, Momochan-senpai isn't there when it happe-"

"I know everything." Momo hung his head low as he started his explanation.

"Huh?" Sakuno looked confusedly at her senpai.

Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows after he heard Momo's line. _Just like what I thought._

"Osakada, Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai. All of us know everything."

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno covered her mouth with her hands as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Why did you-?" Ann stepped back after she heard Momo.

"I'm really sorry, Ryuzaki-san. We just thought that we must do something for some improve-"

"Some improvements? And after that what do you think will happen?!" Ryoma appeared at the door of the terrace, his fists closed at his sides.

Sakuno was shocked when she saw Ryoma beside her. "R-Ryoma-kun?"

"You only made it worse…" Ryoma told clearly.

"Why…" Sakuno bowed her head, tears dropping from her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?! I didn't did something wrong to all of you…But you still keep on treating me this way! I can't understand why all of you keep on talking about the two of us, why other girls glaring at me and why all of you hurting me…CAN YOU PLEASE STOP?!" Sakuno said hysterically before them. She shook her head with such sorrow and ran downstairs.

"Sakuno-chan…" Ann cried faintly. Momoshiro was like slapped hard on his face.

"Improvements huh…" Ryoma tugged his cap and followed Sakuno.

"Echizen…" Momo hung his head low, as tears peeked out from his eyes.

* * *

"Ryuzaki-san?" Kippei Tachibana wondered when he saw Sakuno running. And then he heard another set of plodding steps from the stairs.

"Hey, Sakuno…" Ryoma followed Sakuno.

Tachibana blinked several times. "How did Echizen come inside?"

Ann sat beside Momoshiro. She rubbed Momoshiro's back and laid her head at his shoulder.

"Why, Momoshiro-kun?" Ann asked as she held Momoshiro's hand. Momoshiro looked at Ann confusedly.

"Ann-chan…"

"You guys don't need to do that. But you already did cared about other's business." Ann started to speak.

Momo narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Ann sighed deeply as tears started to flow through her cheeks. "Sakuno-chan's glass feelings will be broken again. She will only think that it isn't fate that made her closer to Echizen."

* * *

_Stupid me… Yeah I'm really stupid than other girls. Why? Why do I have to think of it? Damn it! I… I don't want to be hurt again…I want them to stop…but I can't make them stop… I'm really confused…why? Why? Why me?_

Sakuno's thoughts streamed through her mind as she ran under such long heavy rain.

_Just what I have thought…it isn't fate… it is a setup… I really can't get closer to him with my own…I'm such a foolish girl… too foolish to think that someone do cared for me…I wish it will stop now… I'm really tired running away from my problems they will only chase after me again…_

"Sakuno." One voice from behind lingered through her ears. She stopped running and hung her head low.

_Please stop…_

"Don't call me by my name. We are not close." Sakuno said coldly, as her tears streamed down unison with the rain.

Ryoma's heart was shot with a very sharp fang.

"We need to talk about these things to make it clear-"

"I don't… I don't want to hear anything from you… All of you are so mean to me and I can't understand why…" Sakuno said colder, as her tears started to stream down heavier than before.

_Don't you know that I'm also hurt?_

Ryoma walked nearer to her paused frame and put off his cap from his head.

Sakuno looked at him confusedly under the rain.

"Just return it to me if you already understand." Ryoma said as he put the cap at Sakuno's head. "See you after these problems fade away." He said and left.

Sakuno stared at him with confused eyes.

_Is this…a new lie?_

* * *

"Tadaima." Ryoma greeted weakly as he opened the door. Nanjiroh appeared at the door and looked at his son.

"Eh?! Ryoma! Where had you been?!" Nanjiroh asked worriedly after he saw his son, completely drowned by water. He picked up a towel from the nightstand near him. He dried Ryoma's hair with the said towel.

Ryoma grunted. "Oyaji. I can do it by myself…" his eyes closed. Ryoma fainted and fell at Nanjiroh's chest. Good thing Nanjiroh caught him or else both of them will fall on the ground.

"Oi…Ryoma! Nanako! Rinko!" Nanjiroh called as he kept their balance.

"Hoi! Hoi! Hoi! The king is-" Ryoga opened the door and saw his father and his younger brother's image. "What happened to Chibisuke?!" He quickly carried Ryoma's inactive body and brought him upstairs.

Nanako appeared with Rinko and panicked. "Uncle, what happened to Ryoma-san?!"

"I don't know." Nanjiroh shrugged innocently and followed his sons upstairs.

"Nanako! Come here and help me! Prepare a basin and a clean towel!"

* * *

"Oba-san…I'm here…" Sakuno said weakly as she entered their house. Sumire popped up in front of her and placed her hands at her waist.

"S-Sakuno?!" Sumire panicked when she saw her grand daughter soaked wet. Sakuno sat helplessly in front of her grandma and closed her eyes.

"Am I already home, oba-san?" she asked weakly.

Sumire carried Sakuno's flimsy body and brought her at the couch.

"Wait there and I'll prepare a basin!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew, here it is, the twelfth chapter. I'm really sorry to update so late. (my semi-finals exam just passed by) Thanks for reading! And oh, please tell me my grammar mistakes and errors to make the story more understandable and more improving. **

**NE1410S, sorry for my grammar mistakes. Please tell me where did I go wrong.**

**phoe2k, thank you for the review…Umm, just to add at my author's notes.**

**minna-san, please review after reading.**

**Ja'ne, minna-san. Till next time…**

**rookie-chan**


	13. Happiness of the Abnormal Phone

**Yo, minna-san! I'm really sorry if I update very late. I'm just discouraged to post this chappie because the hints decreased. Maybe it's because of my lazy attitude to update earlier. I'm really sorry for the wrong grammars. Demo, I'm still thankful for those who continue to read my story. And thanks for the 56 reviews! I'm really happy after I saw my reviews. After almost a year, my dream of having 50+ reviews came true! Thanks guys!**

**I will really do my best to keep my will to update. Hope you will wish me luck. And about the drama? Let's see how Sakuno will smile again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Ryoga will always appear at every episode, Sakuno will be stubborn and Ryoma will be damn crazy. Joke!**

* * *

**-TUESDAY MORNING, SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB-**

"Regulars! Line up!"

Upon hearing the coach's signal, the regulars lined up in front. "HAI!"

Tezuka stood beside Sumire. "Coach, Echizen is not here."

"That's why I'm here." Sumire deeply sighed. She faced the crowd with her usual expression.

_Sakuno, you are killing yourself. You must worry about yourself too. You mustn't have let me go here. You're worrying too much about others. _Sumire thought.

"MOMO!" she called.

Momoshiro took a step forward. "HAI!"

"EIJI!"

"HAI!"

"FUJI!"

"HAI!"

"Take 100 laps, AROUND THE COURT!" Sumire shouted. The three regulars wondered.

Eiji narrowed his eyebrows. "NYA! Sensei, Why do w-" Momoshiro covered Eiji's mouth before he spills out his complaints.

"HAI!"

* * *

"Momo, why did you do that?!" irritated Eiji complained before Momo while running the first lap.

Momoshiro faced his senpai. "Eiji-senpai, sensei might have add another 100 laps if I didn't came to cover your mouth."

"Nya? Why?" Eiji raised an eyebrow.

Fuji opened his turquoise eyes. "I don't know. Demo, Ryuzaki-sensei doesn't really point her members except for a reason."

Momoshiro and Eiji looked upon Fuji. Both of them raised their eyebrows. "Reason?"

* * *

"Oi, Chibisuke." Ryoga sat at the foot of Ryoma's bed as he tapped his brother's shoulder. Ryoma opened his eyes weakly and saw Ryoga.

"Eh, aniki…why are you here?" Ryoma asked. His body still lay over the bed. Ryoga placed his palm over Ryoma's forehead. "Oi Chibisuke, you've got high fever here." He said as he withdrew his hand because of the heat of Ryoma's forehead.

Ryoma blinked several times as he placed his hand over his forehead. "What happened?"

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "Eh, chibisuke…don't ask me that question. I don't know what happened. When I came last night I just saw you at Oyaji's arms. Ask Oyaji. Maybe he knows something. OYAJI!" Ryoga called out.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow as he reminisced what happened last night.

_Oh yeah, I got this stupid fever last night._

Ryoma faced his brother. "No need a-"

"Hoi." Nanjiroh appeared at the door. He was carrying a basin with cold water. A clean white towel hung over his right shoulder, and err… a porno magazine compressed at his underarms. Ryoma saw his father and got back at his previous position.

"Oyaji, don't come inside my room if you have that porno magazine." Ryoma said as he placed the back of his hand over his forehead.

Nanjiroh put the basin above Ryoma's study table. He looked upon his sons and pulled his magazine from his underarms. Before he opened his magazine, he picked a Rubik cuber from the table and tossed it to Ryoga.

"Oyaji, Ryoma asks what happened last night." Ryoga asked as he caught the Rubik cube. Nanjiroh twitched his eyebrows.

"I don't really know. Before I forgot, I already said to that old hag that you wouldn't be there for this day…" Nanjiroh started as he formed an Indian sit in front of Ryoga. "…And take note. The old hag's granddaughter also has a high fever!"

Ryoma beamed after he heard the recent news. He looked upon his father with his eyebrows narrowing.

"Eh? How could it be-" Ryoga cut off as he saw Ryoma's recent reaction. "Oi chibisuke, did something happened?"

Ryoma closed his eyes as he crossed his arms at his nape. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said as he covered his face with his blue blanket.

"Really? Hmm…" Ryoga faced his father. "You know what, Oyaji?" he grinned naughtily before his father. Nanjiroh gave back the kind of grin what Ryoga gave him. "What is it?"

Ryoga smirked and rubbed his chin. "Couples really get sick after KISSING under long rain."

Nanjiroh chuckled. "Yeah! Or something like chasing your girlfriend under the rain. Isn't it? RY-Yo-MA?" Nanjiroh teased. Ryoga and Nanjiroh grinned naughtily.

Ryoma choked. "I said I don't know what you are talking about." Ryoma responded as he felt more warmth rising on his cheeks.

He faced the wall and closed his eyes. _She must not have stayed under the long rain. The cap didn't even help her._

_I wish she were fine._

* * *

"_I'm going to ask you… if I can call you by your first name… err…what's your name again?"_

"_My name is Sakuno."_

"_I just met her on the way."_

"_She's my friend but I don't really want to care about her too much. It's such a hassle."_

"_Improvements huh…"_

"_WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!"_

"_Just return it to me if you already understand."_

"Will…will I ever understand it? Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno panted heavily as she opened her eyes weakly. Her high fever is rising.

"Sakuno-chan…"that female voice visited her ears again. The woman who owned the voice have long wavy auburn hair, her eyes as chocolate as hers. The woman touched Sakuno's cheek and wiped off the tears peeking out from her eyes.

Sakuno's tears streamed out. "Oka-san…I thought you and Oyaji already left me…"

"We are always by your side. We're really sorry, Sakuno-chan. You're struggling a problem where you need us. But Sakuno-chan, remember that your friends are there to help you, not to plot on you…" her father touched her long auburn hair.

"Oka-san, Oyaji…what do you mean?" Sakuno narrowed her eyebrows.

"Sakuno-chan, choose. Is it dream, friend, or reality? If you choose dream, it means you'll be living with your happiness, but your true joy isn't accomplished. If you choose friend, you'll have a clearer vision of friendship, but it will affect your own decisions in your life. If you choose reality…" Sakuno's mother cut off her words.

"Reality?" Sakuno blinked several times.

"If you choose reality, you will have problems and solutions. Failures and Victories. Love and Hatred. Reality is the truth. You could be hurt. Aches come not in time. But Sakuno-chan, we know that you can do it. With your dreams, with your friends, you will be able to face reality…" her parents spoke as both of them disappeared by tiny particles. Sakuno's tears streamed down.

"Oka-san! Oyaji! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone for the second time…please…" Sakuno pleaded. Her background turned white. She blocked her sight with her arm.

"Sakuno…"

Sakuno looked behind her and saw her grandmother. "Oba-san? Oba-san!" She ran through the endless light.

"Ryuzaki, is she really your oba-san?" a group of girls came running towards her with her homemade cakes. She shook her head and ran over again. She saw bunch of girls glaring at her as she ran.

"Oh yes Momochan-senpai! We can use my siblings to make them closer!" Tomoka spoke loudly. Sakuno withdrew her feet back as she saw her bestfriend talking with her senpai-tachi.

"Okay! I'll call Echizen!" Momo patted his chest. Sakuno's eyes widened, confused.

"So, I'm the one to take care of the jealousy products?" Fuji rubbed his chin. Sakuno sat helplessly as she tried to cover her ears.

"Nya! And Kikumaru will take care of the video cam!" Eiji came.

Sakuno shook her head as her tears streamed heavier at her cheeks. Then Sakuno felt cold wind passing through her. She uncovered her ears and heard nothing else than whips of the wind, and rain pouring down on her. She looked behind her and wondered. "I know this place…"

Then she felt something warm above her head.

_"Just return it to me if you already understand."_

_"Just return it to me if you already understand." _Thousands of illusions of Ryoma came around her.

Sakuno shook her head violently.

"But I really CAN'T!"

-EEEEEEEEEK!-

One thrilling sound visited her ears. Sakuno woke up with sweat rolling over her face, tears running through her cheeks. She sat up and tapped her face. "Oh my…"

"Oka-san…Oyaji…" she mumbled.

-EEEEEEEEEK!-

Sakuno slapped her face. "The kettle. Oh yeah the kettle woke me up." Sakuno muttered sadly as she managed to stand up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I really want to understand why."

* * *

"Momochan-senpai! Momochan-senpai!" Tomoka came rushing from the picnic area.

"Oi Osakada! We are here!" Eiji waved his arm from a cherry blossom tree. Tomoka saw them and ran over them. When she got on the group, she saw Momoshiro with such lonely face. "Eh Momochan-senpai, what happened to you?"

"Ryuzaki-san and Echizen…they told me that we made the situation worse." Momo said weakly as he tore a leaf of the said tree. "I'm sure. I'm the reason why they are both absent today."

Fuji, Eiji and Tomoka frowned. "Momo, don't blame yourself. It's the four of us who just wanted some improvements."

"But they already said that we already made it worse…" Momo insisted.

"Demo, we still don't know if they already confessed to each other, daro?" Fuji said with a smile.

"If that's so, Sakuno-chan might have called me last night and tell me what happened." Tomoka frowned.

"Ah, I remembered when sensei gave us 100 laps. I think she already knew that we are behind it." Eiji spoke.

"Two persons are sick because of us…"he frowned.

"But…" Fuji spoke.

The trio looked at Fuji. "But what?"

"We still have to do something to clear this up and make them happy." Fuji said and pointed a mother holding her son's hand.

"Oka-san, when will we go at the theme park?" the boy asked.

The trio beamed. "The THEME PARK!"

* * *

"Hmm…It's so silent…" Kachirou exclaimed as he changed shoes. "Yeah. Katsuo and Kachirou agreed."

"There are 90percent that Echizen is absent because he ran under the long rain. The possible reasons are:

He chased his runaway cat. 52percent.

He had a very unlucky day. 25percent.

He chased a girl."

Katsuo, Kachirou and Horio beamed.

"There are 21 possible reasons left but I have no time to-"

-CLICK

The door of the tennis headquarters opened.

Tezuka appeared at the door. "INUI! 100 LAPS!"

* * *

**-Wednesday Morning, Ryuzaki Residence-**

"Oba-san, please let me go to school today…" Sakuno insisted as she tugged Sumire's sleeve. Sumire placed her palm over Sakuno's forehead.

"You won't." She said as she left.

"Hmm…cheater…" Sakuno mumbled as she heard the clash of the closed door.

She climbed upstairs. She looked at her desk and saw an empty picture frame. It is the frame where Sakuno usually put their picture of Ryoma together. "I missed you, Ryoma-kun…"

Sakuno walked towards her hanger and picked up Ryoma's cap. She lay at her bed and hugged the white FILA cap.

"I thought it's our end, but I just realized that it's the start of something new." She whispered and slept.

* * *

Ryoma opened his eyes and thought of that girl again.

_Sakuno Ryuzaki._

Ryoma opened his tennis bag and saw something inside it.

_Pink bag?_

Ryoma opened the said bag and saw the picture of him and Sakuno at the Kawamura Sushi Shop.

_So she left me a valuable thing too._

* * *

_"I..Iyada! They are killing...killing my oba-chaan!!!" Sakuno screamed when she saw an illustration of so many zombies coming after her grandma, and one sniper guy who blocked her grandma's way and put the gun in front of Sakuno._

_"Oba-chaan!" Sakuno screamed more as she saw her grandma completely devoured, the gun near her._

_"Oi...Ryuzaki!" Ryoma pulled her back to him but..._

_"Sayonara, Ryoma-kun..."_

_"Sakuno! Look out!" Ryoma yelled. Sakuno looked confusedly in front of her and saw the gun. She stepped back in fear._

"_Sayonara…" Sakuno spoke as she closed her eyes. _

_-BANG!_

_Sakuno was startled. Suddenly tears came and passed through her cheeks. She saw Ryoma at her lap._

"_Ryoma-kun, Wake up! Please! Wake up! Don't leave me alone like what my parents did to me! Please wake up…" Sakuno cried as she hugged Ryoma's body. Ryoma closed his eyes and hugged her back._

"_**Sakuno…I already chose reality…so I'm going on my reality now…"** Ryoma whispered as he hugged her tightly. But no choice, he disappeared._

"_Ryoma-kun!"_

"Sakuno-chan…" 

"_Oka-san…I thought you and Oyaji already left me…"_

"_We are always by your side. We're really sorry, Sakuno-chan. You're struggling a problem where you need us. But Sakuno-chan, remember that your friends are there to help you, not to plot on you…" _

"_Oka-san, Oyaji…what do you mean?" _

**"_Sakuno-chan, choose. Is it dream, friend, or reality? If you choose dream, it means you'll be living with your happiness, but your true joy isn't accomplished. If you choose friend, you'll have a clearer vision of friendship, but it will affect your own decisions in your life. If you choose reality…"_**

"_Reality?" _

"_Oka-san! Oyaji! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone for the second time…please…"_

"_Sakuno…"_

"_Oba-san? Oba-san!" _

"_Ryuzaki, is she really your oba-san?"_

"_Oh yes Momochan-senpai! We can use my siblings to make them closer!" _

"_Okay! I'll call Echizen!" _

"_So, I'm the one to take care of the jealousy products?"_

"_Nya! And Kikumaru will take care of the video cam!" _

"_Just return it to me if you already understand."_

* * *

Sakuno sat up as she woke up.

A mischievous smile graced at her thin lips. "I think I already understand it"

_"If you choose reality, you will have problems and solutions. Failures and Victories. Love and Hatred. Reality is the truth. You could be hurt. Aches come not in time. But Sakuno-chan, we know that you can do it. With your dreams, with your friends, you will be able to face reality…"_

"_Sakuno…I already chose reality…so I'm going on my reality now…"_

"Just another half! Another half!" Sakuno burned in determination as she went downstairs. She saw the phone and put her hands on it.

Sakuno remembered the time when Ryoma called her and asked if he could call her by her first name.

"He called me once. But this time, I'll be the one to call him." Sakuno smiled.

-RI-

Sakuno picked up the phone, unbeknownst that the phone rang.

* * *

Ryoma wondered when 'someone' picked up the phone from the other line.

_I'm sure that's her. But I won't speak, just to know that somehow, she's okay. _Ryoma thought of.

"Okay! I'll call him now! Even though it seems like embarrassing, I'll just do it! No matter how hard it is!" Sakuno spoke loudly to herself.

Ryoma grinned. _So, she was also planning to call me?_

Sakuno started to press Ryoma's number. She put her ear at the phone and heard no any rings.

Sakuno narrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, it's not a good time to call him with an ABNORMAL phone. I think oba-san accidentally cut off the wire again." Sakuno spoke loudly.

Ryoma blinked several times. _A-Abnormal phone? _Ryoma smiled amusingly.

Sakuno was to press the flash button when someone spoke from the other line.

"CHIBISUKE! DRINK YOUR MEDICINE NOW!" Ryoga yelled loudly.

_Damn it, aniki! Wrong timing!_

Sakuno blushed for a moment. _Isn't it Ryoma-kun's brother who calls him chibisuke?_

Ryoga saw Ryoma holding the phone. "Eh? Chibisuke used the phone? Again?"

Ryoma blushed and spoke. He forgot to cover the phone. "It's just hung up." Sakuno heard Ryoma's voice.

"And if it is just hung up, you are planning to call that kawaii girl, daro?" Ryoga laughed loudly, believing his younger brother that it's just hung up.

"REMEMBER! COUPLES REALLY GET SICK AFTER KISSING UNDER THE LONG RAIN!"

Sakuno and Ryoma choked.

Both of their sides chocked as they heard Ryoga's statement. Ryoga grabbed the phone and put his ears on it. And then he heard that the other side cut off the phone. Ryoga smirked.

Ryoma was sweatdropped. _Freak, aniki._

"It's just hung up huh? MADA MADA DAZE, CHIBISUKE!"

* * *

"Ryoga-san is really scary…" Sakuno blushed as she remembered what happened a while ago.

_He's been listening to me?_

"Ryoma-kun called me." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! The drama already ends! I'm sorry if the chapter seems to be very confusing, but you could ask me some questions! To all, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and the typos! It's been 8:00 pm and now it's 12:00 Am..**

**Please review after reading! Thanks for reading!**

**Ja'ne, minna-san! **

**rookie-chan**


	14. Rooftop Secret Plan

**Yo, minna-san! I'm here! I'm here to update my new chapter! Hehe! At my previous chapter I said that I was discouraged because of the hints that decreased. But now, I'm very happy and I'm very glad to say that I'm thankful to have such supporters like you. Thanks minna-san! (Eh supporters? I mean readers) and thanks for 60+ reviews. And I'm here to say that the story draws nearly to its end. And Oh, the last chapter have 30+ pages in my notebook. It gave me almost 20 days to end it but until now it isn't finished yet. And please check chapter 7, I put Ryoma Echizen as 12 years old. It must be 13. Sorry for the typo. And to add about Sakuno's dream, actually it is the continuation of Ryoma's previous dream. Gotta explain at the last part of my story.**

**I will really do my best to keep this status and to improve my stupid idiot grammar. (Hehe) Vacation is near…I think I'll even update later because I have no any reason to surf the net. T.T. I really hate vacations for such a likely matter that I will end up being Cinderella.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Ryoga will always appear at every episode, Sakuno will be stubborn and Ryoma will be damn crazy. Joke!**

* * *

-**WEDNESDAY EVENING: RYUZAKI RESIDENCE-**

"Sakuno, I'm home." Sumire greeted as she slid the door. She took off her rubber shoes and put it on the shoe stand.

No response.

Sumire twitched her eyebrows. "Sakuno? Where are you?" she called as she walked towards the house.

"Sakuno, sho-" Sumire cut off her words when she smelled something from the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen and saw Sakuno.

"Welcome home, oba-san!"

* * *

"Ryoma-san! You're caressing her!" Nanako ran over her cousin who's been playing Karupin with so many cat toys around her. Ryoma amusingly played a feather on a circular motion around Karupin. By this you could see spirals playing at the cat's eyes.

"Meowwwwww…"

"Mada mada dane, Karupin." Ryoma smirked as he carried his cat inside his room. Nanako smiled as she looked upon her cousin, noticing that there's 'something right'.

"Auntie…" Nanako called Rinko, who's been currently dusting the dirt from her apron. Rinko approached her niece.

"What is it, Nanako?" Rinko asked.

"I think Ryoma-san already have the right medicine."

* * *

Sumire was jawdropped when she saw her dining table with such nice sparkling foods around it, and awed when she remembered that her 13-year-old grand daughter makes it. "Sa-Sakuno?!"

Sakuno's hand rubbed her arm. "Anou…is that too much? Oba-san?"

Sumire shook her head. "No. It's just…shocking… You're cooking improved a lot."

Sakuno smiled sweetly. "Arigato, oba-san. Well then, let's eat."

Both of them sat at their proper seats.

"How's your day? Did something nice happen?" Sumire asked as she took a fork of meat. Sakuno nodded as she reached her plate.

"So you're celebrating it?"

Sakuno blushed. "Sort of."

"Oh! What event did I just miss a while ago?" Sumire asked as she tucked her chin over her hands.

Sakuno shaded pink. "Well anou…oba-san…I'm just happy today."

"Hmm…And the reason why you are happy?" her grandma sarcastically looked at her…

_I don't really want other people know it._

"Nothing oba-san…I'm just happy." She responded with a lie.

Sumire stared at her suspiciously. "Do you like your senpai-tachi suffer from 200 laps?"

_No, 100 are just enough! I don't want to tell oba-san what's the real event because I'm still unsure about it._

"It is because Tomo-chan is going to treat me on Saturday…yeah that's it!" Sakuno said with her eyebrows narrowing.

Sumire laid her back on her chair. "Okay, if that's so…"

"And oba-san, will you allow me if I attend school tomorrow?" Sakuno asked hopefully.

Her grandma stood up and approached her. "Let's see."

Sumire gently placed her hand over Sakuno's forehead.

_Please. Please…please…_

"Oh well…" Sumire sighed. Sakuno gripped the hem of her skirt.

"You can."

_What?_

"I can?" Sakuno blinked several times.

"Yes you can."

"Oh my… YES! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!"

_And now, I will be able to see him again…_

* * *

It is already 5:30 A.M. when Sakuno woke up. She stood up from her bed and wore her bedtime slippers. She walked towards her closet and took out her Seigaku uniform. She fixed her bed before she laid her uniform on it. After that, she opened her bathroom lights on and opened her shower.

Sakuno jumped out from the bathroom and quickly put her uniform on. She faced the mirror and combed her long, soft auburn hair.

She remembered something when she touched her hair.

"_It will take 48 years before you have this kind of hair done."_

"I believe that I can reach that braiding record." Sakuno said to herself as she started braiding her hair.

"_He strictly pulls me off from the television, even though it's a tennis match."_

Sakuno giggled. "Oh well…" she smiled as she took a brown lace and locked the braids. "Whew…3 minutes! But it isn't enough…"

A naughty smile played on her lips. "Mada mada dane, Sakuno." She laughed to herself. She smiled as she started to loop her hair again.

Sakuno walked through the living room and looked at their huge wall clock. "5:45 a.m. " she whispered as she walked through the kitchen.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sakuno." Sumire greeted.

Sakuno blinked several times. "Oba-san?"

"Eat now, or we will be late."

_When did ever oba-san learned to eat with me during breakfast?_

She smiled as she sat on her seat. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"Ryoma-san! Ryoma-san!"

"OI, chibisuke!"

"Mada mada daneee…." Ryoma moaned.

"CHI-BI-SU-KE!!!!!" Ryoga had his veins popped as he gave out a stretched hand and slapped Ryoma's sleeping ass.

"Eh…" Ryoma opened his eyes slowly.

"It's 5:30!!!!!"

"Mada mada dane, aniki…." Ryoma mumbled as he buried his head at his pillow.

"Mada mada? You said that you'll get early at 4:30!" Ryoga complained. He smirked when something visited his naughty mind. "You said that you are going to walk your coach's grant daughter."

Ryoma looked at his brother suspiciously. "I did?"

Ryoga shook Ryoma's shoulders. "You did! So get up now!"

Ryoma started to squeal. "That's enough, aniki…"

_Enough? But it seems like he doesn't even care! _Ryoga thought of.

"And that's enough sleep, chibisuke…" Ryoga said as he took Ryoma's collar and pulled him to the bathroom. Ryoma finally woke up in full shape.

Ryoma shooed Ryoga as he started to take all what he needs at that particular day. He packed his Jersey inside his bag and laid his sailor-like uniform inside his bag. He plunged into his bathroom and took his morning shower. "I can't remember that Ryuzaki-sensei told me to walk Sakuno to school."

He locked the buttons of his uniform and descended downstairs with his bag. He walked towards the kitchen and dropped his bag beside the table. He saw Japanese food in front of him, not Western food.

_I don't want to ask why they cooked Japanese food. _

"OHOHO! The grown-up man is here!" Nanjiroh cracked as he opened the newspaper…. err…actually the Sexy magazine stuffed between the newspaper. Nanako glared at her uncle and twitched her eyebrows.

"Auntie…." Nanako called, her shoulders trembling, her hands making a closed fist. Nanjiroh noticed Nanako's sudden reactions and dropped the newspaper. He waved his hands in a no-sign. Rinko looked at Nanako and Nanjiroh.

"What's wrong?" Rinko asked. Ryoma blinked several times when he saw the stuff inside the newspaper. "Oka-san, look." Ryoma pointed the newspaper. Rinko looked at the newspaper and saw the full opened sexy magazine.

Rinko closed her fist, shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Nanjiroh…."

Nanjiroh waved his hands in a no-sign for the second time. "Eh, Rinko…" Nanjiroh backed off as he saw his wife, twitching eyebrows. "YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!!!!"

Nanjiroh started running through the corners of their house while Rinko kept on chasing her stupid husband. Ryoma and Nanako sighed.

"I'm going…" Ryoma shrugged as he picked up his bag and left. "Ja…"

* * *

_Why do it seems like I'm too nervous today?_

Ryuzaki Sakuno thought of as she walked towards the busy hallway of Seishun Gakuen. She gripped the handle of her bag when she observed that the freshmen students are staring at her. She blushed for the attention.

Her blushing state became worse when she felt that most of the freshmen who are staring at her are mainly boys.

"Hey Ryuzaki-san…" The cutest boy of Class 1-B Kizun Rai approached her and put his arm over Sakuno's shoulder. The said boy gave Sakuno a chocolate box.

Sakuno blinked several times as she stopped walking. "What's this for, Rai-kun?"

Rai put off his arm from Sakuno and blushed. "Well…anou…I knew that there will be an Amusement Park opening so…I'm just going to ask if I can bring you with me so…" the boy continued to talk and brag what all he got.

_Oh my, red blood cells are rising at my cheeks again. But it's not because of Rai-kun. I think I felt this sensation before…But, why do I feel this warmth?_

Sakuno ended her thoughts by not listening to the speaker.

"…Can you go out with me this Saturday at its opening?" asked Rai. Sakuno just shrugged, trying to reminisce what the guy in front of her bragged a while ago.

_Ah! He's talking about the theme park. Why not? I'm sure Tomo-chan is with me at that day._

Sakuno opened her mouth. "Oka-"

"We are very sorry but our little Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki already have a date for that particular day." Momoshiro cut off Sakuno's agreement by putting his arms above Sakuno and Rai's shoulders. Sakuno blinked several times. "M-Momochan-senpai?"

_What is he talking about?_

Eiji came into the picture and spoke. "Of course! Nya! She has a date with our Ochi-"

Fuji already covered Eiji's mouth before he speaks the whole sentence.

Rai got off from Momoshiro's arms and narrowed his eyebrows. "Senpai, it doesn't mean that I don't respect you but-"

Rai's words were cut off when he saw a blue-eyed senior in front of him.

"But you have to avoid her or else, something wrong might happen to you as you date our little kouhai." Fuji appeared in front of the boy as he sharpens his eyes. He gave out a very scary eye contact with Rai.

Rai backed off with his sweat dropping from his face.

These tennis freaks are hard to take. Rai thought of.

"Yeah, I said so." Rai bowed his head as he started to walk away and enter his own classroom. Sakuno sighed and blinked several times. "Senpai, what-"

"Ryuzaki-san, ganbatte!" Momoshiro cheered. The three tennis players walked out as well as the persons around her. She was left at the hallway.

Sakuno narrowed her eyebrows. _I don't get it._

-STEP, STEP

"Ugh?" Sakuno wondered when she felt the presence of a person walking. "Here it comes again," she whispered to herself as she felt her heartbeat rising, as if she was in a marathon. She held her chest and looked at the ground. She closed her eyes trying to forget the heartbeat as she walked towards her classroom but suddenly bumped at the chest of a stranger student-but the stranger's fragrant smell seems like familiar.

Sakuno stood up straightly and bowed before the guy she bumped to. "S-sumimasen!"

"Huh?" The said guy looked at her confusedly. Sakuno raised her head and saw the guy she bumped to. Her heartbeat rose much faster than before when she saw a pair of gold-like eyes looking at her shocked image.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" she whispered his name as their eyes met.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma looked at her back.

Seconds of silence passed. Confusing silence.

Sakuno and Ryoma took off their sight from each other when they felt the warmth rising through their cheeks. But suddenly they peeked each other with the corners of their eyes.

Sakuno bowed her head. "Anou…Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma looked at her.

Sakuno gaped her mouth. "Gome-"

-RING!-

Unfortunately, the school bell rang. Sakuno blushed and sighed for her disappointment. She faced him and smiled sweetly, with a taint of pink blush tainting on her cheeks.

"See you, Ryoma-kun!" she said as she turned around and started to walk towards her classroom. Her pigtails swayed behind her. Before she could go away from him, Ryoma already lifted her long braided auburn hair.

"Sakuno, your hair is too long… I wonder how many hours you spent just to braid this." Ryoma boasted as a smirk played on his lips.

Sakuno blushed and looked at him annoyed. "Hmp, boastful. I already defeated your previous record about braiding."

Ryoma's smirk was pasted with a helpless smile. "Record about braiding?"

"Ryoma-kun, stop being boastful. I know you'll say mada-"

Sakuno's lips were pursed by Ryoma's finger. She blushed as she saw him drawing closer to her face, as if he's going to do what Ryoga had said.

**Couples really get sick after KISSING under the long rain.**

She blushed as she felt Ryoma's breathe at her nape and ear, driving her to a tickling and blushing sensation.

"Meet me at the rooftop at lunch break." Ryoma whispered beside her ear.

Sakuno blushed. "Rooftop? Ryoma-kun…"

He pulled back his finger and touched her right cheek. "Be there." After saying so, he pushed her gently and smirked. "And oh… mada mada dane, Sakuno." He said as he shrugged his way towards his classroom.

_Be there. _

Sakuno touched her right cheek with her cold hands, as the warmth of her body rose through her cheeks. But as she remembered Ryoma's last words…

_Mada mada dane, Sakuno…_

"Rgh, I wish he couldn't be boastful at some time. But… the way he boasts me is just a joke, right? Aha, Ryoma-kun. You're such a mada mada dane to cover your real feelings! Haha! Mada mada dane, mada mada dane…" Sakuno sang heart-fully as she walked towards her classroom.

* * *

"Believe me! I saw them with my two sharp eyes!" Tomoka shrilled as she told the hallway incident to her senpai-tachi detail-by-detail.

Eiji frowned. "Nya… if that's so, our plans about that theme park are not going to work."

"Don't worry about it, Eiji-senpai. We can make other plans for that. "Momo spoke as he stuffed his lunch inside his large mouth.

Fuji smiled as he rubbed his chin. "I think we must investigate more for our new plans be interesting. Seems like exciting…"

"YOSH!" the three of them punched high at the air.

Tomoka dusted her skirt and stood up. "And I got a hint! Ryoma-sama told Sakuno to go at the rooftop this lunch break!"

Eiji and Momo nodded. "What are we waiting for? Let's go…"

* * *

_I'm too nervous…_

Sakuno thought of as she took the stairs towards the rooftop. "But I need to have a courageous heart to make this happen!" she courageously told to herself as she took a step. She fixed her homemade bento at her hands and sighed. "Will Ryoma-kun like this?" she asked to herself. Suddenly a very brilliant light almost blinded her eyes.

"Ah! I'm already here at the rooftop!" she said as she opened the rooftop door and…

"_Sakuno-chan"_

Sakuno's eyes closed as she stepped at the rooftop filled with very brilliant light. Her dreams surely want her to be sick. Can't those dreams just stop for a while? Ah well, let's just say thanks to them.

_Mada mada da ne…_

Ryoma thought of as he crossed his arms under his nape and laid at the rooftop. "She's too late." He said as he closed his eyes.

_Do you think that girl is late because she takes her time on fixing her long hair and putting make up on her face? _ Ryoma's inner-self spoke to him. His inner-self is his biggest rival- he is very cocky, very noisy and actually his exact opposite. He likes to insult people and to play on them that push Ryoma through a lot of trouble like what his hormones did to him. How Ryoma wished that Intrapersonal communication didn't wok on him. How he wished that it were not a part of his puberty.

Ryoma twitched his eyebrows. 'She's not the kind of person who puts make-ups. '

_Haha! I think I insulted you!_

'Stop doing that stupid thing. You're such an INSLUTOR.'

_What am I? An insultor? What do you think of yourself, innocent? Hah! You're the one who insults people! I AM NOT AN INSULTOR!_

Ryoma opened his eyes as he remembered that word. "Insultor?"

-SCRREE…

The rooftop's door opened and revealed a fainting longhaired girl. Ryoma was shocked when he saw Sakuno at that kind of motion. He quickly stood up and caught Sakuno at his arms. Thanks to his One-footed split step, he came just on time.

"Oi… Sakuno, are you okay?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow. He carried Sakuno's inactive body and brought her at the corner of the rooftop. He sat on an Indian sit position after he laid Sakuno at the ground. Then he fixed her position and put her head on his lap. He wondered. Is she still sick? In his curiosity, he placed his hand over her forehead but didn't felt that she's still sick. So why did she?

_Maybe she's too nervous._

Ryoma shrugged. "Tsche, you still have ways to go." Ryoma smirked before her. And then he saw a bento box gripped by Sakuno's hands. He picked it and opened the lid.

"Please…please wait for me…oka-san…" Sakuno sleep talked. Ryoma raised an eyebrow as he closed the lid of the bento box.

_But her mother already died. _Ryoma thought of as he remembered the time when Sumire teased her grand daughter on the phone.

"Please don't leave me. I'll go with you…" she spoke again as tears resided her closed eyes. Ryoma dropped the bento box and pulled of his hanky. He wiped her tears, but still, more tears came over to reside her eyes. Ryoma wondered and bent his head to scan her face.

_With your dreams, with your friends, you will be able to face reality. _

"Oka-san-!" Sakuno woke up and sat up but…

-HUH?

-THUG!

-PLOO!

-OUCH!

Sakuno and Ryoma's forehead bumped once again. Ryoma withdrew back and rubbed his own forehead, while Sakuno sat up and covered her face.

"Itei…" The two reacted in unison. Sakuno was shocked as she heard his voice. She looked behind her and wondered. "R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Is my dream…repeating by itself?!" Ryoma grunted and cursed under his breath.

"Ryoma-kun! Gomen nasai!" Sakuno apologized as she reached Ryoma's shoulder, her left hand to reach his forehead. Ryoma looked at when he knew that Sakuno is already awake. To his surprise, Sakuno is only inches away from his face.

Ryoma took off his sight from her and blushed. "That's nothing. I'm already used to it." Ryoma said as he ran his fingers through his soft black hair with green highlights when shone by the sun. Sakuno took attention of his hair. She noticed that he don't have the cap with him.

"Ryoma-kun, where is your cap?" Sakuno asked innocently. Ryoma blinked several times.

"Had you got an amnesia?" Ryoma asked back. Sakuno even wondered more and shot a wondering face on Ryoma's eyes. "Amnesia?"

Sakuno tried to think of what Ryoma is talking about.

Sakuno blushed for some sudden thoughts.

_He gave it to me and said that I must return it to him because it is his favorite…_

"Oi." Ryoma called when he noticed that Sakuno is staring in space. Sakuno was snapped back and looked embarrassedly on him.

"Anou… Ryoma-kun...I'm sorry because…I don't have.. I don't have the cap here…" Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma sighed deeply. "Don't mention it in situations like this…" he cut off his words which were followed with a blush. "…I'm not yet ready to recall what happened a few days ago. We need to be happy by now…because…because…" Ryoma cut off again because of the sudden warmth rising through his cheeks.

"Because?" Sakuno raised an eyebrow.

"The reason is mine, you don't need to know that." Ryoma said as he took his attention at some other things.

Sakuno blushed. "Sorry…"

"I'm still hungry." Ryoma mumbled. Sakuno remembered her bento. She saw it beside Ryoma and picked it up. "Ryoma-kun, I have one bento-"

_Still hungry? _Sakuno wondered. Did he already take his lunch before they met? She lifted her bento and…

"Light?" Sakuno blinked several times. "Why is it light-weighted?"

Ryoma chocked.

Sakuno looked at him suspiciously and gave up a silly smile.

"Oba-san will get mad at me if she knew that her sake-filled onigiri were eaten by a monster." Sakuno fakely frowned.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _At first, she called their telephone 'abnormal'. And now, she let me ate a bento with sake on it and even called me a monster._

Ryoma reacted sheepishly. "Okay, I ate it." he said and blushed.

Sakuno's eyes widened in surprise. _So, he really ate it?_

The auburn haired girl blushed. "Anou. Ryoma-kun, this bento…is really for you…I don't even know if onigiris are filled with sa-"

"Thanks." Ryoma spoke as he blushed.

Sakuno had a heavy shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Anou, before I forgot, why did you asked me to go here?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma closed his eyes and crossed his arms at his nape as he laid his head at the fence of the rooftop. He saw four persons walking together and grinned. "Do you want to take such a little and simple revenge?"

* * *

Momoshiro, Eiji and Fuji followed the lead of the first year student Tomoka Osakada. The four of them got upstairs and headed towards the rooftop. When Tomoka didn't notice something wrong, she peeked at her co-freshmen students. She signaled at her senpai-tachi and all of them peeked towards the door.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said harshly as he threw the bento box beside the kneeling Sakuno.

"But, Ryoma-kun, I did all my best just to-"

Sakuno cut off her words when Ryoma spoke. "Get lost."

"G-get lost?" Sakuno narrowed her eyebrows.

Her tears wondered in tears. "If that's what you wanted, Echizen."

"Mada mada dane."

The four sadists wondered.

"I'm taking it back! The plan is continued!"

* * *

**A/N: Elo, minna-san! Thanks for reading my story! Hehe, thanks for the reviews. I forgot to tell you that Sakuno's dreams at the previous chapter are actually the continuation of Ryoma's dream (remember chapters 1-4?). And I'm really sorry for the typos and wrong grammars. I'm really sorry about that. You are free to ask on whatever you didn't understand from the story (PM me or review me-your pick) I started typing 8:00 Pm and now it's 10:00. **

**And I'm also here to say that maybe it will take a week to type my last chapter. NE1410S' guess is right. It is going to end soon. **

**But good news (eh, let's say it's a good news). I already have some other plans of my upcoming fic. It is titled as "Dreaming On the radio". To those who know the song, maybe you already have a guess who will be the singer. Of course.**

**To MoonKitty136, NEI410S, CrazyGirlOfManyNames, phoe2k, Marika, minamotogirl, nertz, sakurauchiha12, Melissax3, abc and funky monkey12, I do really appreciate your reviews. I wish you won't be bored with my last chapter because it is very loooooooong.**

**Please don't forget to review after reading! Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan**


	15. Theme Park: The Ending

**Yo, minna-san! I'm really sorry to update this last chapter very late. My computer was reformatted once again, and because it was reformatted, my file about the last chapter was erased. I'm just disappointed because I already have the ending part of the chapter; all I need is to complete the bottom part. But I'm still lucky my mom let her friend to repair my computer, or else I will never be able to post my stories. I almost cried inside my room when I found out that my file about the last chapter of the story was erased. Rrg, I must have save it before the computer was attacked by virus. Because of that stupid virus, it deleted an important command and system. So, beware of pop up windows, and NEVER download advertisements that you think aren't necessary. **

**Ah, back to the topic. I'm here to post my last chapter, and all I need are lots of patience in typing my last chapter to regain my almost 1-month MIA (missing in action). And I'm also happy that it will end in this chapter. For me it means that I had passed through a story, which I never done before. All I can finish are one-shot fics, but I never finished a long-run story like this. Thanks for all your support, guys!**

**Disclaimer: (As usual ) I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Ryoga will appear in every episode, Sakuno will be stubborn and Ryoma will be damn crazy! Joke!**

* * *

"Ah, it's been a day after we met." Sakuno sighed as she plunged into her bathtub. She smiled as she reminisced on what that Ryoma guy had told her before.

_Flashback:_

"_Do you want some simple revenge?" Ryoma asked before her. Sakuno was confused, and her eyebrows were obviously twitched. "R-Revenge?"_

"_Revenge for the things they did to us." Ryoma responded as he took a glance of the group walking together towards the pond. And then he turned his sight at the confused girl in front of him. _

_He sighed as he leaned his back through the chain link fence of the rooftop. "Nandemo ne… I can do it by myself."_

_Sakuno stood in front of him as she tugged the freshman's sleeve. "Deal."_

_: End of Flashback_

"How I wish it would work…" she smiled as she thought of some tactics. She played on her hair which was covered by bubbles.

Sakuno wiped her body with a clean and damp towel. She wore her pajamas as she looked upon her nightstand. She saw a white Fila cap hanging on it. She smiled amusingly and picked it. Sakuno lay on her bed with such a smile on her face. She wore Ryoma's cap enthusiastically.

"Ryoma-kun does really have a large head, physically and mentally." She giggled, referring to the head allowance of the cap on her head, and also referring to his famous trademark- mada mada dane.

She put off the cap from her head and started staring at it. When she stares at his cap, she feels like Ryoma isn't away from her. She thought of him as her safe shelter, her own world.

"You're such a mada mada dane, Ryoma-kun! Mada mada dane for covering your own feelings from me!" she chuckled heart fully.

-RING!

Sakuno was alarmed by the sudden ring of the telephone beside her bed.

"It's supposed to be him." She thought of and picked up the phone.

"Hello-"

"Sakuno! What time will you go at the theme park?" Tomoka Osakada's shrilling voice alarmed Sakuno's ears., making her first greeting to be cut off.

Sakuno blinked several times. "Tomo-chan!"

"If you don't have any plans for tomorrow, be there at 10:00 A.M. sharp!" Tomoka said loudly and shut off the phone.

She shrugged as she dropped her phone on its base. "They surely try their best just to plot on us…"

_Maybe Ryoma-kun already forgot to call on me. _She thought as she looked on her wristwatch. She sighed as she picked up her phone again, and dialed his number with nervousness inside her heart.

-RING!

"Hello…" Ryoma's as-cold-as-ever greeting tone visited her ears. She gripped cap tightly because of her nervousness.

"Anou… Ryoma-kun, I thought you are going to call me." She said, her cheeks flushing.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I'm going to tell the details tomorrow." He said as he stroked Karupin's fur. "Well, are there any hints?"

Sakuno sighed. "I don't know if I can call this as a hint, but Tomo-chan quickly asked me to be there on 10:00 AM sharp and then she quickly cut off the phone line."

"Momo-senpai had called me a while ago, and told me to get there at 9:30." Ryoma said.

Sakuno giggled. _Maybe they thought that Ryoma-kun will be late _

Ryoma twitched his eyebrows. "Why are you laughing?"

Sakuno tried herself to cover up. "Ah…nothing…"

_She's miserable. What's so funny about it? _Ryoma thought of as hints of blushes

"Here's the deal." Ryoma started. "We'll just stick with whatever plans they have for us. And then I'll say to you all of the details. Just don't forget the bento box. And…"

Sakuno stopped giggling. "And?"

After a few seconds of planning their most simple plot…

"Hai! I'll do my best!" Sakuno said with a wink on her eyes.

"Just see you tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai, Sakuno." Ryoma said with a blush and an obvious smile on his face.

Sakuno smiled sweetly as she heard Ryoma's voice, greeting her good night. "Same to you, Ryoma-kun. Ja…"

And both of them shut off their phones.

"Just see you tomorrow huh?" Ryoga popped at the sliding door near the place where Ryoma is sitting. "Chibisuke?" he asked as he tossed the orange he's been holding a while ago to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at the orange and shrugged. "Ne, Oyasumi nasai…"

Ryoga smirked. "MAYBE YOU ALREADY SAID IT TO THAT RYUZAKI-GIRL BEFORE YOU HAD GREETED ME, CHIBISUKE!"

Ryoma choked as he turned his back to his elder brother.

"Mada mada daze, chibisuke…" Ryoga smirked enthusiastically. "I must know what's going on tomorrow."

* * *

"Video cam!"

"Ready!"

"Digi cam!"

"Ready!"

"Rides!"

"Ready!"

"Victims!"

"Not yet ready!"

* * *

**-10:30 A.M. THEME PARK- **

"Sakuno!" Tomoka and Eiji came running from behind as they reached the girl with long braids who's wearing a short open pink jacket (or bolero) worn over a light blue sleeveless top, and a light blue bubble skirt (in short her outfit when she met Ryoma for the first time). Sakuno, who was currently standing in front of the entrance gate of the theme park looked behind her and saw Tomoka and Eiji. "Tomo-chan!"

"Nya! Ryuzaki-san, we're very happy to see you now! We've been so many places and then you're here now!" Eiji complained. Sakuno wondered when she noticed her senpai, when it's supposedly Tomoka is only the one she'll go with.

Sakuno smiled. "Why is Kikumaru-senpai here?"

Tomoka and Kikumaru looked at each other with sweat dropping from their faces.

"Because… because…" Eiji scratched his head, his eyebrows twitching. He looked around him and saw Echizen coming. "Ah! Ochibi!" Kikumaru ran towards Ryoma and knocked his head childishly.

Sakuno frowned when she saw Ryoma. She pulled two bentos from her body bag. "Tomo-chan, I made this for you!" Sakuno stretched out her arms, stretched enough for Ryoma to see. Tomoka smiled happily as she reached the bento. "And this one is for you, Kiku-senpai!"

Eiji blinked several times when he saw the bento box. "Look Ochibi! Ryuzaki-san gave me a bento!" Kikumaru hugged Ryoma tightly.

"Sakuno! Arigato!" Tomoka embraced Sakuno quickly. Good thing Sakuno stretched up the bento to avoid some spilling accidents. She was embraced by Tomoka tightly, like on what Ryoma has been through by now.

"Haha! Ryuzaki-san gave me one!" Eiji hugged Ryoma tighter.

Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other by the corners of their eyes. "Sigh…"

* * *

"Oi Karupin! Go back home!"

Meow…

"Eh!" Ryoga reacted annoyingly. "I can't take you there with me!"

* * *

"Ha! Sakuno, look!!!!!"

"S-Sugoi!"

Tomoka and Eiji brought Ryoma and Sakuno at the circular battle field of the game named 'Mouse Dig'. It is a game where the player will strike and 'hammer fall' the popping and shrinking heads of mice. The higher pressure of the hammer fall, the higher temperature the meter would get. The higher temperature, the higher points will be give, the higher points, the higher tickets will be given.

Tomoka grinned. "Sakuno, I know that this game is your favorite!"

Sakuno was shocked and instantly raised her eyebrows. "When did it happen to be my favorite-"

Tomoka hushed Sakuno's mouth quickly. "I know you do!"

"B-but…" Sakuno insisted while Tomoka push her at the center of the battle field. Eiji dropped the coin inside the engine while the blue collared Ryoma laced his untied rubber shoes.

"I'm afraid, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno panicked when she saw the empty holes started showing popping mice.

THREE! The countdown started.

Sakuno closed her eyes as she reached the long hammer beside her.

TWO!

She prayed as she gripped the long handle of the hammer. _I wish the ground will crack!_

ONE! Go, HAMMERFALL!!!!

Sakuno opened her eyes and saw a mouse in front of her.

She blinked several times.

"AAAH! DON'T GET CLOSER TO ME!" Sakuno screamed as she quickly strike the mouse hardly. "GO AWAY!"

_If I ever became her boyfriend, I will never cheat on her._

"Sc-Scary…" Ryoma mumbled as he saw the Pressure Temperature began to rise up. At every strike she made, the pressure goes its highest and so many tickets come out.

"DON'T COME AT ANY INCH!"

"Nya! She looks wilder than Taka-san!" Eiji commented, his sweat dropping from the side of his face. Tomoka widened her eyes in disbelief. "I think the stage is going to crack."

"Eiji and Ryoma were sweat dropped.

"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! I'M NOT YET DONE!" Sakuno panicked when she saw the group of mice popping. And then her glance moved to Ryoma.

Ryoma grinned. "Ryuzaki, there's a real mouse on your foot."

She blinked several times. "Where?"

Ryoma grinned and slightly pouted his mouth towards Eiji. Sakuno got Ryoma's actions.

…

…

"AAAHHH!" Sakuno screamed. "NOT SO CLOSE!" Sakuno raised her arms with the long hammer and…

-BANG!

-THUG!

-PLOO!

-EIJI-SENPAI!

"OUCH! Aah!" Eiji held his head and sat in Indian sit. Kikumaru Eiji showed childish tears. "Ryuzaki-san hit me!"

Sakuno threw her plastic hammer and it hit one mouse very strong. The pressure temperature rose up.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Daijobouka?" Sakuno jumped out of the stage to aid her victim. She shook Kikumaru's shoulders violently. "Senpai!"

"My headd…..isss…..spinnniiinnnng…." Kikumaru had spirals on his eyes. Ryoma smirked.

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai."

CONGRATULATIONS! CONGRATULATIONS! The timer yelled repeatedly.

The three freshmen looked at the Pressure Temperature and…

"SUGOI!" Tomoka awed when she saw piles of tickets beside the said temperature.

Ryoma twitched his eyebrows. _She's scarier than her grandmother…_

* * *

"Kiku-senpai, I'm really sorry…." Sakuno apologized as she gently laid an ice pack above Kikumaru's forehead. Kikumaru sat at the end of the couch inside a restaurant, while Tomoka sat in front of Kikumaru. Ryoma took his seat at the corner of the U-shaped couch. Sakuno stood in front of Kikumaru.

Kikumaru waved his hands. "J-just don't do that again, Ryuzaki-san…"

Sakuno smiled weakly. "I'm really sorry….senpai…."

"Are you done apologizing, Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji popped from nowhere and held Sakuno's shoulders. Eiji was shocked from Fuji's sudden appearance, which made him throw the ice pack over Ryoma's foot. Ryoma gave out a little yield because of the coldness of the ice pack.

"Eh Fuji-senpai, don't just pop like that!" Ryoma complained as he bent down to pick the ice pack.

Fuji looked at Ryoma with a smile on his face. "I don't mean it, Echizen."

Tomoka kicked Kikumaru's foot under the table. Eiji looked at Tomoka with unsure eyes.

"Plan A?" asked Kikumaru silently. Tomoka nodded slightly.

"Yosh! Oi oi Ochibi! Give me the ice pack!" Kikumaru said loudly.

Ryoma sighed and tossed the ice pack to Kikumaru.

"NYA! Ochibi is going to hit me!" Kikumaru yelled and docked, showing a confused Sakuno behind.

-HUH?

"Ryuzaki-san, are you okay?" Fuji asked when he caught Sakuno.

"Eh?" Ryoma wondered when he saw the ice pack hit Sakuno's innocent head. He stood up and saw Sakuno faint over Fuji's arms. Tomoka and Eiji stood up and saw Sakuno at Fuji's arms. "Sakuno, daijobouka?"

Sakuno had spirals on her eyes. "Yyeaaahh….sumkindaaa…"

Ryoma gritted his teeth as he saw her on his senpai's arms.

"Rrrgghh, can't get through…" one familiar voice mimicked from behind. Ryoma looked behind him and saw a white collar. He lifted the collar and…

"Eh, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma wondered when he saw Momoshiro. All of them looked at Ryoma and also saw Momoshiro.

Momo saw Fuji's sharp eyes.

"Aha…ahahaha…"Momo fakely laughed.

"Mada mada dane, senpai…" Ryoma smirked and let go off Momo's collar. Momoshiro bumped his ass on the floor and squealed. He rubbed his aching back. "Eh, Echizen!"

"Momochan-senpai, what are you doing here, ne?" Tomoka asked, her eyes glaring sharp on Momo.

_OMG. I'm so gonna kill you, porcupine head! _Tomoka thought of, her eyebrows twitching.

"Well anou…eto…ahehehe…" Momoshiro smiled, sweat dropped.

_I sense murder. Wait, I think this would work. _Momoshiro thought of.

"AHEM. I'm here because I'm assigned to post an article about this theme park on our school newspaper. Yeah that's it." Momo said, as he proudly rubbed his chin.

Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows. "But I am the one assigned here in the theme park."

_I must take this advantage. Heh, I have no plans of posting an article. _Ryoma thought of.

Momoshiro choked. "EH! At the second year level!"

Sakuno held her chin, pretending that she is thinking of something. "Oba-san didn't tell me so much of different newspapers of different year levels in one school."

_Yosh! I think that will make Momochan-senpai sweat a little. _Sakuno thought of. And then she saw Momoshiro scratching his head, his eyes rolling, his sweat dropping from his face.

Ryoma smirked. _Nice one, Sakuno._

Tomoka glared at Momoshiro. _Ah, Nandemo ne…. _"Momochan-senpai, come here and I'll show you something!" she called on Momo and ran farther from the group.

_I think this is Plan A! _Momo thought of. "OI Osakada, matte!" he called on as he followed Tomoka. Suddenly a guy with an x-scar on his forehead appeared.

"Aah, Yuuta!" Fuji smiled as he approached his younger brother.

"Good thing I saw you now, aniki. Yumiko nee-san told me to bring you these…" Yuuta said as he pulled off a bento box with wasabi sushi and anago inside it.

"Ah, nee-san doesn't need to do that." Syuusuke said as he took off the lid of the bento box. The two walked farther from the group.

SNIFF! SNIFF!

"I smell ANAGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Even though Yuuta and Syuusuke are farther, he can still smell the aroma of anago. He followed Syuusuke and Yuuta, and left Ryoma and Sakuno behind.

Sakuno cleared her throat. "Eh, it is visible that this is a plan."

Ryoma nodded. "Oi Sakuno, I'm planning something. But don't think badly about this. Just follow me."

"Planning something? What is it?" Sakuno asked as she sat beside Ryoma.

* * *

"Ooh, those two were already making out!" Momoshiro grinned widely as he watched over Sakuno and Ryoma.

"Eh Momochan-senpai, don't be so malicious… making out means…eh Momochan-senpai! Hentai!" Tomoka bragged as she knocked Momo's head.

"I'm not being Hentai, Osakada…" Momoshiro cried childishly.

"Hora minna! Echizen comes closer!" Syuusuke warned.

"Eh, aniki, everyone is already in their own booths." Yuuta said.

"Ah…" Fuji smiled as he took his Digital camera.

"Nya! Fuji, you're a boy scout!" Eiji enthusiastically said, referring to Fuji's digital camera, which can zoom in and zoom out whenever Fuji wants to.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Just don't think badly about this, Sakuno." Ryoma said as he hugged Sakuno. And then he faced her closely. "We must let them think that I am doing something on you."

_Commensally beneficial, somehow I thank my hormones for doing these kinds of things._

Sakuno was clearing her throat. "Anou, Ryoma-kun! Not that so close…"

_Oh my, this is good! No…It is bad… But it is...GOODBADGOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS….BADGOODBAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Sakuno debated with herself.

Ryoma looked at her again, straight to the eye. "Just don't think malicious about this…."

"Ryoma-kun, I wonder how many times you said that to me…" Sakuno smiled.

"Tsche…" Ryoma smugly reacted. "Well then let's do it now…"

But Sakuno isn't taking so much attention. Her eyes were busy hunting for her friends. "Anou. .Ryoma-kun, I wonder where they are no-"Sakuno said as she looked at Ryoma.

To her surprise, she just realized that their lips were gaped NEARLY at each other. Their faces are very near, like there is no any gap at all.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno spoke. Her words were trembling, her cheeks were flushing red.

"Sakuno…" he called her name with a tint of blush on his face.

…

…

-FLASH! _Woo! Nice shot! _

-FLASH! _Ii... data!_

…

…

"Anou.. Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry!" Sakuno apologized as she backed off. She bowed her head in front of him as her cheeks starts to release red hints.

Ryoma tried his best to stop the warmth he's been feeling on his face for a long time. "Che. If you don't take much attention after this…"

… _I will really kiss you._

"…something unexpected will probably happen." Ryoma said, his cheeks showing more blushes because of the sudden thought.

"Ryoma-kun, just don't shock me again like what you did…" Sakuno said, referring to Ryoma's recent hug.

Now he doesn't know if he must thank his hormones or not.

* * *

"Wow Fuji-senpai! What a nice zoom shot!" Momoshiro grinned widely.

"But, didn't you notice the other flash of light that passed after we took a picture from them?" Eiji asked when he noticed a light that flashed near them.

"Aah, not really." Yuuta said.

"Well then, let's go!" Tomoka smiled greatly. Fuji rubbed his chin.

"Such an interesting couple."

* * *

"Is that fine with you?" Ryoma asked as he pushed Sakuno's petite shoulders gently.

"Hai.." Sakuno responded with a smile on her face.

"They are here." Ryoma said. Sakuno sat properly as she took a glance over Tomoka who's been running.

"SAKUNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tomoka waved her hands as she ran over Sakuno. She grabbed Sakuno's arm. "Sakuno, did something happen?"

Sakuno blushed furiously when she remembered what Ryoma did to her. "What are you talking about, Tomo-chan?"

Tomoka pinched Sakuno's cheek. "Eh…"

"Nya! Will we just stay here for the rest of the day?" Eiji complained, his hands moving demandingly. All of them looked at Eiji.

"Oh yeah! I know a ride that we will surely enjoy! C'mon follow me!" Tomoka clapped her hands and held Sakuno's hand.

"Ei Tomo-chan, are we leaving Fuji-senpai here?" Sakuno asked when she noticed Yuuta and Syuusuke going on the other direction.

"I don't know. He said that we take the lead. And Sakuno, don't talk so much about Fuji-senpai when that 'someone' is around. He might get insulted." Tomoka whispered inside Sakuno's ear.

Sakuno was moved by one of Tomoka's words.

_I-insult? Seems like familiar…_

* * *

"Aniki, this is the booth that I'm telling you." Yuuta brought Syuusuke at the center of the Theme Park, where there is a huge Heart Empty Frame.

"Aaah… so this is it? Sounds interesting…" Syuusuke smiled and pulled out Ryoma and Sakuno's zoomed picture. "Would you please put it inside this frame?" he asked to the booth man who is wearing a sun visor. The booth man smiled eerily.

"Mada mada daze, chibisuke…"

"Wow, such a nice cat…" Yuuta knelt down when he saw a very furry cat. He stroked the cat of the said cat and smiled amusingly.

"Meow…"

The boothman heard the meow of the cat. "Eh, Karupin, I told you to go back home!"

"Meow?"

Syuusuke remembered the cat when the boothman called her Karupin. And the boothman, seems like he knows him.

"Ah! Ryoga, is that you?" Fuji asked when he saw the hair of the boothman.

Ryoga blinked several times as he put off his sun visor.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked.

Yuuta was sweat dropped and jaw dropped. _Aniki knows him but he doesn't._

Syuusuke smiled. "Remember Sakurafubuki's fake cruise ship?"

Ryoga rubbed his chin as he scanned Fuji.

"Aah! You're a Seigaku regular who came to beat the crap out of us! Hai Hai! Ryoga desu!" Ryoga smiled childishly as he took Fuji's arm and shook it.

"So, may I ask? What are you doing here?" Syuusuke asked once more.

Ryoga brushed his hair cockily. "Tsk. As If I will tell you."

-SHARP-

"You won't?" Syuusuke opened his deep turquoise eyes and stared at Ryoga's brown eyes.

Ryoga backed off.

"I…I'm just kidding! Don't be so hot!" Ryoga waved his hands in a no-sign. "I'm here because of my sudden job."

"Job?" Yuuta wondered and picked up Karupin.

"What else?" Syuusuke smiled again.

Ryoga smirked. "I'm spying on chibisuke and his girlfriend."

Fuji smiled confidently. "Mind coming with us?"

* * *

"Aah… so your group is plotting on chibisuke and his little girlfriend." Ryoga said.

Fuji nodded. "Ah. And now I think they are going on that ride, like what Osakada had told me."

"Yosh. I'll take the offer."

And the three went at the ride.

* * *

(It is really nice if you listen on the song entitled "Keep On Dreaming" by Pull Cap to Bin while reading this part.)

"Oh man, that ride is really crazy!"

"Oh yeah it is!"

"Ya know what? My head is still spinning."

Sakuno's eyebrows twitched as she took a glance over the ride in front of them. "T-Tomo-chaaaan…"

"Eh, Ryuzaki-san is scared?" Eiji raised an eyebrow, his lips forming a smile.

"Of course, that is Sakuno-chan, the number one Onigiri Maker in this whole world!" A man with red hair and yellow sleeveless shirt spoke beside Sakuno. All of them turned their eyes at the owner of the voice.

Sakuno turned around and saw him. "Kintarou-kun?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _What is that jungle man doing here?_

"Oi, hajime mashite, Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou asked with a smile as he tried to put his shoulder above Sakuno's shoulder but…

"Kikumaru-senpai, let's take the second seat!" Ryoma said loudly, making Kintarou stop his sudden movements.

Kintarou looked over Tomoka.

_Nice one, Kintarou! _Tomoka thought of.

The two grinned widely.

"Hoi! Minna-san, chotto mate kudasai!" A girl wearing a pink bolero jacket covering a pink striped sleeveless blouse with 3/4th brown pants came by.

Momoshiro saw the upcoming girl. "Eh? Tachibana girl!"

Ann glared at Momoshiro. "Hey I have a name!"

"Haha. Just joking! Let's take the third seat!" Momoshiro suggested.

"Sure!" Ann smiled enthusiastically.

"OI Kintarou, would you please wait for us here?" Tomoka whispered inside his ear and gave him a Video camera.

"No problem!"

A few seconds had passed and the seats were almost full. The only seats left were the front seats. Sakuno stared nervously at her ticket on her hands.

"I…I'm scared… Tomo-chaaan.." Sakuno mumbled. Tomoka was annoyed and pushed Sakuno at the front seat. "Hurry up!"

No all of the seats were full. Sakuno at front left, Tomoka at front right. Behind Sakuno was Kikumaru, then Momoshiro, while behind Tomoka was Ryoma, and then Ann.

3…2…1… Let the shuttle begin!

"Tomo-chan… Sakuno closed her eyes when the roller coaster went up. And now..

"TOMO-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuno screamed up to the top of her lungs when the roller coaster went from loop to loop.

"WE ARE COMING DOOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoka screamed. Sakuno closed her eyes while the others were whooping.

"Sakuno! Scream! If you didn't, your stomach will get hurt! You need to scream the air!" Tomoka said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA LIVE MOOOOOOREEEE!!!!!!!" Sakuno screamed and closed her eyes. Great pressure came by when they gone very high and then will come down.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakuno screamed. Her long braids flew out.

Kikumaru whooped. "WOHOOO THIS IS GR-"

-PLOK!

-PLOK!

-PLOK!

"RYU- _plok! _ZAKI _–plok!_ SAN! –_plok!_ YOUR –_plok!_ BRAIDS! AAAAH _–plok!_" Kikumaru's mouth was hit by Sakuno's long braids.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! Shit!" Sakuno exactly said the bad word when the roller coaster passed at the checkpoint (I mean the place where they started) and when all people turned quiet because the shuttle went slow because its coming up. All of the people who knows her twitched thei eyebrows and looked at her.

"Sakuno! What did you say?!" Tomoka asked loudly.

_Did she just said a bad word?! _Ryoma thought of.

"Oi SakuNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoma accidentally yelled Sakuno's name because he was just to call her when the shuttle went down.

"AAAAAAAH!!!!!!! OCHIBI YELLED RYUZAKI-SAN'S NAME! WHOO –_plok!" _ Eiji whooped but again, Sakuno's braids were hitting on him so hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Mada mada daze…" Ryoga brushed his hair cockily when he heard the screams of the group. He laughed with his full heart.

Yuuta, whose busy taking pictures. "Eh, what if you're on that situation?"

"Meow…"

* * *

"Woo! That ride is chicken!" Momoshiro proudly said as he pounded his chest.

"Mada mada dane, Momo senpai. I heard you screaming more than Tachibana-san did." Ryoma mumbled as he brushed his hair.

Momoshiro blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

Ann giggled. "Yeah, sorta!"

"Eiji-senpai? Sakuno?" Tomoka wondered. All of them looked at Sakuno and Eiji, who were currently sitting at the bench.

All of them were jaw dropped.

…

…

"Eh…" Sakuno and Eiji looked very miserable. They felt that their spirits were blown away from the shuttle.

"I.. I still feel.. like I'm in the shuttle…" Eiji mumbled as he laid his back on the bench, his hand covering his eyes.

"Sou… I feel like I'm going to vomit…" she stood up and walked towards the trash bin beside a souvenir stall. She held her stomach with her right hand, her left hand over her forehead.

Ryoma stared at her anxiously. _Is she okay?_

Kintarou noticed Ryoma's stare on Sakuno. _What is he thinking about? Ah I know! _He grinned as he walked in front of Ryoma. He stood before him and pretended like he's searching for other rides. He put hi right hand over his forehead and looked for the other rides.

"Hmm, what's next? Water splash? Mad Tea Party? Up, Up and Away? Anchor's Away? Flying Fiesta? Carousel? What else… Hmm…" he asked to himself as he held his chin. He shifted his head from left and right, back and forth, trying to block Ryoma's sight from Sakuno.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _What is this man doing?_

"Miss, would you like to pick a ball from this box?"

Sakuno set her eyes at the owner of the voice from the souvenir shop. She had a very sexy frame, and does have an eyeglass that looks beautiful for the shape of her face resided with a maroon hair. Her thought of vomiting was erased when she saw her. "Ha-hanamura-san?"

Hanamura noticed the reaction of Sakuno's face. "Why little Miss Ryuzaki, don't you want to see me?"

Sakuno shook her head with a smile on her face. "No. I'm happy to see you here, Hanamura-san!"

Hanamura giggled lightly in her amusement from Sakuno. "Well.. about this box… I want you to pick one ball from the hole and show it to me. You can do it, little masterpiece."

"Anou…okay…" Sakuno smiled as she dug her hand inside the hole of the box with her hand.

_Good thing Hanamura-san didn't called me as her OWN masterpiece. _She thought of. Suddenly she felt a ball at her palm. She picked it up and showed it to Hanamura. The color of the ball is gold.

"Hmm.. let's see the equivalent of that color…" Hanamura looked at the Prize Sheet and pointed her finger on it. "Violet… Green… Blue… Red… Brown… Yellow…"

"Oh my…" Hanamura covered her mouth when she saw the equivalent of the ball. The girl with braids looked confusedly at Hanamura.

"What is that, Hanamura-san?" Sakuno blinked several times.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, what happened to you?" Ann asked when she saw Sakuno blushing furiously.

"N-nothing…." Sakuno answered as she sat at the previous bench.

"Sakuno, are you already okay?" Tomoka approached her friend with a smile on her face. Sakuno nodded and smiled.

"If that's so…" Fuji rubbed his chin.

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma and Sakuno blinked several times.

"Let's get at-!"

-GRUMBLE

Momoshiro and Eiji scratched their heads when their stomachs grumbled.

"Let's eat lunch."

* * *

"Nya! At last I'm going to eat Ryuzaki-san's food! Momo, if you want you can take on my lunch!" Eiji loudly offered as he took off the lid of the bento box that Sakuno gave them.

Momo grinned widely. "Okay! That's great!"

"No need, Momochan-senpai, Eiji-senpai. I have one for you here." Sakuno said as she dug inside her bag and pulled out two bento boxes. "Anou… Fuji-senpai, I made this for you but it seems like Yumiko-san gave you your lunch." She said as she gave away the bento boxes.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-san, those were Yuuta's foods." Fuji said as he reached the bento box.

"Great!" Sakuno smiled.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

All of them started to pick their chopsticks. Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other with the corners of their eyes sharply.

_They are going to eat it now!_

Eiji pinched a sushi with his chopsticks "I am going to eat it now!"

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM...

Ryoma stared at Eiji seriously, while Sakuno prayed silently.

Eiji opened his mouth. "Aaaa…e? Ryuzaki-san is not eating?"

Ryoma and Sakuno were sweat dropped.

Sakuno smiled, her eyebrows twitching. "Anou Kiku-senpai, I already ate much last breakfast."

Eiji nodded. "Ah… But it would be better if you will eat lunch-"

"No, I'm still full by now…."

"But Ryuzaki-san-?"

"Just eat it now, Eiji senpai." Ryoma said, irritated.

"Eh? Ochibi, why are you so excited to make me eat this? And why are the both of you not eating?"

"I-I'm not." Ryoma denied.

Momo picked up his chopsticks. "Maybe Echizen just wants us to know how good Ryuzaki-san's foods are."

Eiji blinked several times. "Momo, do you mean Ochibi already tasted how good it is?"

Ryoma spread his arms wide above the couch. He looked at the ceiling of the fast-food restaurant and mumbled. "Yeah I did, two days ago…"

Momo heard Ryoma's mumbling. "W-What? I thought you said it was a Mada mada dane?"

Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other. "Bingo. Gotcha."

Tomoka, Kikumaru and Momoshiro choked. "Let's just eat."

"AHM."

"Presto!" Sakuno clapped her hands happily when she saw her friends swallow the food.

"Sugoi! This is very delicious, Ryuzaki-san!" Eiji was amazed when he tasted Sakuno's food.

Fuji smiled and nodded. "I just wish it doesn't have any effect on us, like what Aozu did."

Ryoma and Sakuno cleared their throats.

"No it isn't…" Sakuno waved her hands in a no sign.

_Oh my, I wish it tastes good so they won't notice the effects! Oh well, I think the side effects will occur this night, thanks to oba-san's recipe, the secret of sweet cassava._

"Ne Ryuzaki-san, is that true?" Momo and Eiji looked closely at Sakuno.

Sakuno waved her hands again, her sweat dropping from her face. "Trust me, it is really safe…"

Ryoma crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he sighed.

_Oh yeah, it is really safe…eh… mada mada dane.._

* * *

It is already 3:00 in the afternoon before they took gentle rides like Up, Up and away, and in the Flying Fiesta. (I'll describe what these rides are in my A/N). The three girls really enjoyed these gentle rides, and when they went on Anchor's Away, they felt their stomachs flying.

They stopped for a while to take a break.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" A vendor in a farther grass field called out. It took so many attentions, especially Sakuno.

"Let's have some ice cream, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said enthusiastically as she grabbed Tomoka's arm.

"Oi Sakuno, chotto matte kuda-" Tomoka cut off her words.

"Hurry up, Tomo-cha-!" Sakuno let go off Tomoka when she tripped on somewhat log like stuff. Sakuno sat up quickly and looked at the object she tripped to.

"moan Eh?" Jiroh Akutagawa woke and sat up from the grassy field. He looked at the image which made him wake up, and saw a blurred image of a petite girl with long brown braided hair. Her hair is following the direction of the wind. Jiroh rubbed his eyes to see the clearer vision of the said girl.

"Su-Sugoi!" Jiroh woke up when he saw the cleared image of Sakuno, with her hair following the direction of the wind.

Sakuno and Tomoka blinked several times. "S-sugoi?"

Jiroh stood up, picked his bag and tried to find Atobe. "ATOBE! Look what I had seen!"

"Eh Sakuno, you personally know him?" Tomoka wondered as she placed her hands at her waist.

"He said Atobe. Ah! He is a Hyotei regular tennis player, who fought Fuji-senpai last Kantou Tournament." Sakuno smiled at Tomoka.

"Aah, Nandemo ne. Let us get some ice cream now, ne?" Tomoka smiled and grabbed Sakuno's arm.

"Hai!"

_But what is Jiroh-kun doing here? And he also called Atobe-kun. Does it means that the Hyotei Regulars are here too? _Sakuno thought of.

After a few minutes…

"Atobe! I saw her here! I saw her-"Jiroh came with the Hyotei regulars at the previous grass field.

"Where is she?" Jiroh scratched his head.

"Jiroh, maybe you only had a dream. Right, Kabaji?" Atobe asked and turned on his… err.. assistant.

"Yes."

* * *

**-4:00 pm-**

"Wow! Those rides are really amazing!" Momoshiro smiled widely after they passed through the ride named "Water Splash". The group took almost half of the theme park rides.

"Nya! Looks like I want some more and ride on the carousel again!" Eiji punched his right hand through the air.

"Yeah! I want to take the roller coaster ride again!" Momoshiro proudly said.

"Che. Momo-senpai does really scream more than Tachibana-san does." Ryoma said as he brushed his hair with his hand.

Ann giggled. "Yeah, I think so. I think my eardrums are going to burst!"

The persons around them laughed and teased Momo.

"Eh, Ann?"

Ann giggled more. When she rolled her eyes, she noticed that Ryoma don't have his cap. "Echizen-kun, where is your cap?"

Ryoma and Sakuno trembled.

Ann wondered when she saw their sudden reactions. "Why? What's the matter? Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno blushed. "Eh? What?"

"Echizen-kun?"

"I just left it."

Ann scanned both of them.

"Oh well…"

_Sigh, that's close! _Sakuno thought of.

"BULL'S EYE! BULL'S EYE!" a man called out. All of the people of the group looked around and saw the person who was shouting. Kikumaru backed off.

"O-OISHI!" Kikumaru ran towards the booth.

"Want to play Bull's Eye?" Asked Oishi. Eiji nodded.

"Sure, what are the mechanics?" Eiji asked. "I'll help here."

"Of course your aim is to hit the eye. But except of using darts, we will use an EGG." Explained Oishi.

"Egg? Ahihi… suits to his head…." Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma.

"Che…" Ryoma smiled, trying to control his laughter.

"Oishi senpai! Me first!" Momo volunteered and picked an egg from the tray. "HERE I GO!

"I'M ON MY RHYTHM! OKAY LET'S MOVE IT YEAH YEAH C'MON!" a deep and loud beat came by near Oishi's stall.

"AAAH! Kamio-kun!" Ann waved her hand and ran towards Kamio. She bumped her shoulder on Momo. Momoshiro lost his balance and faced the different target. "EH?"

-PLOK!

"Nya! Momo! You hit Kaidoh!" Eiji screeched his hands.

Kaidoh, who's guarding his brother's stall, was hit by Momoshiro's wandering egg, sighed. "Fushuu…."

Momoshiro blinked several times. "Eh, Mamushi?" Momo looked from the ground up to the face of the viper. "Mamushi, why are you carrying a snake pipe? And what is that yellowish substance at your forehead? Haha! You look like an alien, Mamushi!" Momoshiro held his stomach because of his laughter.

Kaidoh formed a fist in front of Momoshiro after he dropped his snake pipe. "B-BASTARD…"

"BAKA BAKA! Baka Mamushi!" Momoshiro laughed loudly. Kaidoh gritted his teeth.

"You stupid bastard!" Kaidoh came nearer at Momo.

Momoshiro started to run. "BAKERO!"

* * *

"Mommy, I want to play Bull's Eye…" a 5-year-old boy tugged his mother's sleeve. His mother looked at his hand cupped with a coned ice cream and smiled.

"Okay. But finish that ice cream first before we get there. Mommy will just call auntie." The boy's mom spoke and pulled off her cell phone. "Hai!"

"Hello…" She turned around and faced her back to her own son.

"Finish the ice cream first huh?" the boy grinned evilly. He threw his ice cream at some place farther where the marathon between Kaidoh and Momo will pass by. He tugged his mother's sleeve.

"Can we go now?"

* * *

"Catch me if you can, Mamushi! Ahahahaha!" Momoshiro ran and ran.

"Come back here! FUSHUU!" Kaidoh hissed and followed Momoshiro's trail.

"Haha!" Momoshiro laughed. He looked behind him and saw Kaidoh away from him. "That Mamushi is really slow… BAKA MAMUSHI!!!! BAKAa?!" Momoshiro stopped shouting when he felt something slippery. Everything in Momoshiro's world went slow-mo.

"OOOWW NOOOWWW…" Momoshiro stepped on the ice cream and slipped. He bumped his ass on the remains of the ice cream, on the ground.

Momoshiro's world went back to normal when he felt something.

"AAAH ITEI! ITEI! SO COLD!" he grunted when he bumped on the floor.

Kaidoh stopped running when he saw Momo on the ground. "HAH! Who's the one you're calling idiot? TE-ME!"

Momoshiro stood up and felt his pants wet. "Rrrgghhh, who the hell made this?!" he grumbled as he stood up. He glared suspiciously at Kaidoh.

He made a fist in front of Kaidoh. "You cheater! I know you made this! I'm sure you did!"

Kaidoh hissed as he formed a fist in front of Momoshiro. "Fushuu! Shut up you stupid porcupine! I never cheated!"

"Look guys that man has a pink paint on his pants!" a girl laughed when she saw Momoshiro. The girls who are with her laughed mad.

Momoshiro blushed in embarrassment. "Look Mamushi! Girls are laughing because of me! I know you did this! Admit it!"

"Teme! I didn't!" Kaidoh replied back. "It is not my fault if those girls laugh at you!"

"Argh! You did it!"

"I said I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I said I DID NOT!"

"But you did!"

"Yes I did…" Kaidoh said with a low voice. His eyebrows are twitching. It looks like he was carried away by Momoshiro's 'you did' line.

Momoshiro blinked several times.

"Mamushi? You cheated? When? Where? How? Why?" Momoshiro asked quickly as he put off his fist in front of Kaidoh.

Kaidoh blinked several times. "I cheated?" he asked as he put off his fist in front of Momo.

"You said you did cheated." Momoshiro said... again.

Kaidoh twitched his eyebrows. "I said I didn't!"

"You already said you did!"

"Bastard! Are you deaf?!"

"Of course I'm not! How could I say that you said you did if I am deaf-"

"BURNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Kawamura passed by between Momo and Kaidoh. The two blinked several times. Taka came back with a racket on his right hand and a torch on his left hand.

"STOP OR I WILL BURN YOU! BURNIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Kawamura came back.

Momoshiro waved his hands in a no sign when he saw Taka coming. "T-Taka-san, calm down… Taka-san…."

"GIVE ME WAY! GREATO! BURNIIIIIIING!" Kawamura blew fire from the torch. Kaidoh and Momoshiro ran away in such haste from Kawamura.

Sakuno took a deep breath as she watched her senpai-tachi.

"They surely have a good day. Ne, Tomo-chan. Tomo-chan?" Sakuno looked around her and saw Tomoka walking towards a stall named. "2 YEARS"

"Sigh… I'm sure that Horio-kun is the owner of that booth." Sakuno sighed again.

Kintarou looked at Sakuno with a confused expression pasted on his face. "Sakuno-chan, who is Horio-kun?"

"Ah. Horio-kun is also a freshman like us. He is also a member of our tennis club, and what we know most about him is about his brags about his 2 years tennis experience." Sakuno answered with a helpless smile on her face.

Ryoma saw the smile on Sakuno's face. He closed his fist hardly on his sides.

_Sakuno, you cheater. You didn't talk that directly with me with that kind of smile._

"Echizen, do you mind if I leave you three here? I'll just test how that booth works." Fuji asked with a smile, referring to the booth named 'PENAL-TEA'.

Ryoma was sweat dropped. "Whatever you want."

Fuji left Ryoma, Sakuno and Kintarou. He went to the booth named PENAL-Tea

"Fuji, do you want a free taste of my new improved Aozu and Akazu combination, the Otoshidama? I also added my Iwashi Mizu here to improve its taste." Inui appeared as he picked a shot glass with brown liquid inside.

Fuji smiled at Inui. "Why not? I'd like too. Seems like interesting."

"No. It is not interesting…" a man with glasses spoke from the corner of the stall.

Fuji looked at the owner of the voice. "T-Tezuka? What happened to you?" Fuji had his eyes opened when he saw Tezuka at the corner of the PENAL-TEA booth. Tezuka was holding his stomach tightly with his left hand.

"Inui, what happened?" Fuji asked.

"Tezuka lost the drinking contest from me. And based from the rules, the one who refuses to drink the juice will drink Otoshidama." Inui's eyeglasses gleamed.

Fuji was sweat dropped. _I think it's just the same…._

Fuji smiled. "I want a shot." He said and took the shot glass from Inui. He slowly drank the contents of the glass. Tezuka stared unbelievably at Fuji.

"What the-?!" Tezuka stared at Fuji.

"How does it taste?" Inui asked.

Fuji narrowed his eyebrows as he rubbed his chin.

…

…

"It needs to spice up." Fuji said. How come did he take the flavor? Oh well, Fuji trained himself. Haha. Fuji entered the booth and picked some wasabi and put it in the blender. He put some ice and other examples of Otoshidama and put it inside the blender too.

The brown juice turned green because of the wasabi.

"FINISH PRODUCT: Hyper Wasabi Otoshidama Remix Juice by Syuusuke Fuji." Fuji proudly introduced as he transferred the juice into a big mug. "Tezuka, want to try some?"

Tezuka hung his head low. "Fuji… Inui…"

The two third years looked at Tezuka.

Tezuka's eyeglasses gleamed sharply.

"ONE THOUSAND LAPS, AROUND THE WHOLE PARK!

At a place nearby….

"Eh… good thing I am the captain of my group…" Ryoga mumbled as he took a picture of the three second years with the digital camera.

"Good thing I entered St. Rudolph, not Seigaku." Yuuta sighed as he stroked Karupin's fur. His sweat was dropping from his face.

"MEOW…." Karupin mew loudly. Ryoga twitched his eyebrows.

"Oi Karupin, shut up. Chibisuke might hear you." Ryoga said. He took Karupin from Yuuta.

"Meow!" Karupin jumped off from Ryoga.

"Argh! Karupin, get back here!"

* * *

_Now… only three of us were left…_

Sakuno thought of when she noticed that only three of them were left- Kintarou, Ryoma and she. She leaned her back at the post behind her.

"Meow!" A big furry cat came by and jumped over Sakuno.

"Oh!" Sakuno caught the said cat and reacted loudly. Ryoma and Kintarou looked over Sakuno.

"Meow…" Karupin mew, playing her furry forehead on Sakuno's chin. Sakuno carried the said cat as she stood up.

Ryoma blinked several times. "K-Karupin?"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun?"

"Meow…" Karupin played again her forehead on Sakuno's chin. Ryoma smiled faintly when he saw how Karupin liked playing on Sakuno.

_Maybe Karupin likes her._

"Sugoi Sakuno-chan! Looks like the cat wants you!" Kintarou said in amazement. Sakuno smiled at Kintarou.

"Meow…" Karupin jumped over Ryoma's chest. Ryoma caught Karupin on time and smirked.

_You're a very smart chooser, Karupin. Haha. _Ryoma thought of when she jumped over him after playing with Sakuno.

"Silly cat." Ryoma mumbled. Sakuno heard him and giggled.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno confusedly. "Why are you laughing?"

Sakuno tried to stop her giggles. "I-I'm not…"

_Ryoma-kun looked cute with Karupin…._

Kintarou noticed the sweetness between the two freshmen and felt something weird inside him.

"Sakuno-chan, Koshimae, I'm just going to buy movie tickets. Wait for me here." Kintarou said and ran away.

"Meow?" Karupin mew and tried to reach Sakuno. Ryoma smirked.

"Heh. Oi Sakuno, Karupin likes you _too_. Why don't you try to reach her?" Ryoma said.

Sakuno blushed.

_Did Ryoma-kun say Karupin likes me TOO? Mou… What's the meaning of this?_

"Oi Sakuno?" Ryoma called.

Sakuno was snapped back. "Ah, okay." She agreed. Sakuno reached Karupin and carried her.

"Meow…" she mew. This time, Karupin tried to reach Ryoma.

"Eh?" Ryoma moved closer to Sakuno to reach Karupin. The two blushed.

_Is she planning for this? Che, I didn't know that cats like to plan too. _Ryoma thought of as he touched Karupin's nape.

_Gosh, this cat is really silly. _Sakuno thought of, her cheeks glowing in nervousness. She touched Karupin's back.

And then Sakuno noticed Karupin's black nose. She reached it and….

* * *

And then Ryoma noticed Karupin's black nose. He reached it and to his surprise, he touched Sakuno's dainty hands, not Karupin's nose. Ryoma and Sakuno stared at each other for a while.

Ryoma blushed faintly as he took his sight away from her.

"Anou… gome ne…" Sakuno also took off her sight from him. And then she just took her attention of touching Karupin's fur.

"Meow?" Karupin mew again. She played on Ryoma's cheek, while she let her tail pass through Sakuno's cheek.

Sakuno giggled and smiled sweetly over Karupin. Ryoma noticed that sweet smile.

_I think I found it by myself. _Ryoma thought of, smiling amusingly.

Ryoma cleared his throat. "S-Sakuno-" "SAKUNO-CHAN!"

Ryoma's words were cut off by the upcoming Kintarou.

_Damn it. _Ryoma cursed.

Sakuno's previous smile faded and looked at Kintarou.

_Mou… I think Ryoma-kun is saying something to me but Kintarou-kun came. What if he says something important? What if… ah, just forget it. _Sakuno frowned disappointedly.

"Ah Kintarou-kun. You're here…" Sakuno smiled again.

* * *

"Tsk. Chibisuke-baka." Ryoga mumbled as he took a picture of Ryoma, Sakuno and Kintarou together.

Yuuta raised an eyebrow. _Why can't he be thankful that he took almost a hundred shots of Echizen and Ryuzaki-san together? _

"Ryoga, don't you think that Echizen will wonder why Karupin is here?" Yuuta asked.

"Of course, he will." One voice appeared. Ryoga and Yuuta looked back.

"Eh?" Ryoga and Yuuta gasped when they saw Fuji's face. "Eh… aniki…"

"Fighto, Kintarou, Sakuno, Ryoma-sama…" a strong female voice said.

Ryoga blinked several times. "Eh, you're Ryuzaki-san's friend… What are you doing here?"

"Go Echizen. May the god of dates be with you!"

"Momoshiro?" Yuuta raised an eyebrow.

"Nya! Ochibi… FIGHT GO FIGHT GO FIGHT!"

"Nya?" Ryoga mistakenly copied the reaction of Eiji. "What the…?" Ryoga blinked several times.

"Fushuu…" a hissing voice came from behind.

Ryoga looked at the other side and saw Kaidoh's face.

Ryoga sighed. "I wonder how far the zoo is."

* * *

"Anou… Kintarou-kun…" Sakuno tugged Kintarou's sleeve. Kintarou looked at Sakuno closely. "What is it, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno blushed faintly because of the face contact. She backed off. "Anou…eto… I don't really understand suspense and thriller movies… they are… anou... scary…"

Kintarou blinked several times. "Scary?"

Ryoma noticed the face contact between Sakuno and Kintarou.

"Che… You two still have ways to go! If you don't want to enter, I'll do!" Ryoma bummed out as he passed by Sakuno and Kintarou.

Kintarou smirked. "Oi Koshimae! Don't leave US together behind!" he said as he walked beside Ryoma. Sakuno was left behind with Karupin.

Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows. "What are you trying to say?"

Kintarou smiled childishly. "Nothing. I'm just saying that if you leave her behind, others may take the advantage. Heh. It's your fault if you lose her."

Ryoma wondered. _I… I'll lose her? _He thought of. Suddenly, he remembered Sakuno's smile when both of them cuddled Karupin.

Ryoma smirked. "Heh. I won't lose to you."

Kintarou's childish smile faded away. "Eh?"

And then he saw Ryoma walking towards Sakuno.

"Meow…"

"C'mon, let's go. There's no use of being afraid." Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's other hand.

"Anou.. Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno wondered and blushed when she felt the warmth of Ryoma's hand. Karupin jumped out and leapt over Kintarou.

"Nice cat. See your master loving his mistress." Kintarou chuckled lightly as he carried Karupin.

Sakuno was really clueless after all.

* * *

"Heh. Kintarou is really a great influence for Echizen. Right, Kabaji?" Atobe appeared next to Ryoga.

"Yus." Kabaji appeared beside Atobe.

"Nanda?!" Ryoga jumped out when he heard Kabaji's voice. _How a gorilla did came here?_

"OI Ryoga-san, daijobouka desu?"

"Of course I am okay what do you- EEK!" Ryoga shrieked when he saw Horio, Kachirou, Katsuo and Tachi.

_This one here looks like chibisuke. Now there's a chameleon. _

"I feel lucky to see a love triangle. I wonder if Echizen will feel his luck today."

Ryoga turned around and saw Sengoku. _Plus, a fortune teller._

"I'M ON MY RYTHEM! GO ECHIZEN!" Kamio yelled abruptly.

"Oi Kamio!" All of the persons around him covered his mouth.

* * *

"Huh?" Ryoma turned around when he heard his name. Sakuno wondered.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno with a confused face. "N-nothing."

* * *

"GAH! What are you guys doing?!" Kamio mimicked towards the group.

"Eh Kamio-kun, we will screw if we didn't did that." Ann said, crossing her arms together.

Kamio blushed in embarrassment. "Eh, sorry."

Ryoga sighed. _Geez. I wonder what kind of zoo these people came from…_

* * *

Sakuno, Ryoma and Kintarou entered the movie theater titled "FINAL DESTINATION 3"

Sakuno sat between Ryoma and Kintarou's seats. "Anou… I don't really want...to… anou…" Sakuno clung around Kintarou's arm.

"Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou blinked several times. Suddenly Karupin came out and sat over Sakuno's lap. Sakuno stopped on clinging, and tried to focus her eyes on the movie. Karupin stared at the widescreen too.

All of a sudden, the people inside the room became silent. Sakuno saw Ryoma sleeping, while Kintarou kept on eating his popcorn.

_It is better to watch over Ryoma-kun than watching a suspense movie._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" all of the people inside the theater screamed so loud because the man in the gym squashed his head.

"MEROW!" Karupin was shocked because of the people who screamed, and climbed at Sakuno's chest. Sakuno was shocked because of Karupin.

"AH!" Sakuno turned on her right and hugged the sleeping Ryoma.

"EH!" Ryoma woke up, was also shocked because Sakuno is hugging him while screaming. He accidentally hugged her back because of the shock.

"WAAAAH!!!!!" Kintarou puffed out the pop corn he was eating because of Ryoma's sudden scream.

The three (including Karupin) ended up screaming together while the others were silent.

"PSSSSSSSHHHTTTT!!!!!!!!" A punk girl pissed them.

The three blushed.

"Gomen nasai!" the three apologized.

-FLASH!-

"Meow?"

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at Karupin. "Huh?"

Sakuno and Ryoma wondered. They looked at each other and realized the gap of their faces and the location of each other's arms. And then their eyes met.

"Meow?"

Sakuno blushed furiously as she pulled back her arms to her. "A-anou…gomen nasai…"

Ryoma blushed too.

"Hoi! Hoi Koshimae, I'll just buy some drinks..." Kintarou smiled with a sadist expression on his face.

"…and please, take care of Sakuno-chan." He said and left.

"K-Kintarou-kun?" Sakuno looked confusedly at Kintarou's back.

"Heh. You don't need to say that." Ryoma laid his back on his chair.

Sakuno was REALLY CLUELESS after all. But somehow she could get what Kintarou said.

* * *

"Nya! The picture is here! The picture is here!" Kikumaru beamed out when he saw Kintarou with the camera.

"Yosh! All what we need is to wait." Tomoka punched high up in the air.

Kintarou went over Fuji. "With this we could make a back-to-back picture inside the frame.

Ryoga stood up. "Yosh! Time for my job!" he said and walked towards his own boot- at the center of the theme park.

* * *

A few minutes had passed but Kintarou is still not inside the theater. Sakuno wondered.

"Anou.. Ryoma-kun, I think Kintarou-kun is one of them too…" she spoke and turned her sight to Ryoma.

Ryoma sighed. "I think so. Let's get out of here now. It's boring here."

Sakuno nodded. _Yeah. And I really don't want to relate with the movie. It is scary._

The two got out from the movie theater, and saw the dark sky. Little stars glimmer over them.

"Sugoi! These stars are amazing!" Sakuno was amazed. Ryoma smiled as he picked Karupin.

"Meow…" Karupin jumped out from Ryoma. "Karupin?" Ryoma wondered.

And then Karupin went over Sakuno's foot and cuddled her chin over it. And then she ran towards a bush.

* * *

"Eh, Karupin-chan is here!" Kikumaru smiled.

"OI OI, I already put Chibisuke and Ryuzaki-san's picture at the frame at the center of the theme park." Ryoga spoke.

"Hai! Now spying at them is one of the good last trip on them!"

* * *

Sakuno dug her pocket and reached the special tickets Hanamura gave to her. She blushed.

_I think this is the time._

_Flashback:_

"_What is that, hanamura-san?" Sakuno wondered._

"_Congratulations, Ryuzaki-san! You got the special tickets!" Hanamura greeted and shook Sakuno's hand._

_Sakuno raised an eyebrow. "For what?"_

"_I said you got the special tickets! Those tickets are very rare; you can't buy it in just ticket booths here. You could only find it in such special places. They are tickets for Swan Lake- a ride available only in the night. The only one you can bring with is your loved ones." Hanamura explained._

_Sakuno blushed. "M-my loved one?"_

_Hanamura nodded. "Yeah. And I know you will bring him there." She said with a smile as she took a glance over Ryoma._

_Sakuno also looked over Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun…"_

"_Well Ryuzaki-san, will you give the other ticket to him?" Hanamura asked and gave Sakuno two tickets. _

_Sakuno blushed furiously. "H-Hai…"_

_: End of Flashback_

"Anou… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno blushed as she pulled out the tickets. She faced Ryoma with a very determined face.

Ryoma looked back at her. "What is it?"

Sakuno closed her hands in front of him. "Anou… Ryoma-kun… I'm just asking if… if… anou…" she stuttered.

Ryoma opened Sakuno's closed hands and saw the tickets. Sakuno blushed as she felt the warmth of Ryoma's hands, and that warmth rose on her cheeks. Ryoma picked a ticket and read it. "Swan Lake?"

Sakuno nodded and bowed her head. "I'm just wondrin' if… if you could take the ride with me… Anou… Hanamura-san told me that Swan Lake tickets are very rare. I just got it when I won the grand prize in her stall…"

Ryoma looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Sakuno frowned. "Ah… n-nevermind." She said as she turned her back to him.

_So what… _she thought of.

And then Sakuno felt something warm on her hand.

"I know what that Hanamura meant. Rare huh?" Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno blushed as she looked at him. "Ryoma-kun?"

"You're lucky that you won the prize or else we may never get the chance to go on that ride together."

The two walked side by side towards the Swan Lake.

* * *

"Anou… Ryoma-kun… I'm going to say something to you…." Sakuno started as she sat beside Ryoma in the Swan shaped boat going through a long water tunnel. She noticed that they are the only persons in the said ride, now she will grab the opportunity. Her heart was like in a marathon.

Ryoma looked at her. "What's that?"

Sakuno bowed her head as she gripped the hem of her skirt. "Anou…eto…" she stuttered and blushed.

Ryoma sighed. "If you're not yet ready to say it, I'll say mine first."

Sakuno beamed and looked at Ryoma. "O-Okay…"

"You know what?" Ryoma started as he looked up in the sky.

"Hm?" Sakuno smiled and looked in the sky too.

"I dreamt of something very weird. No. Not that weird, but still it is very hard to understand. Someone named 'Insultor' tried to get the crap out of me by using you."

Sakuno raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Using me?"

"He used so many persons in my dream. He used our senpai-tachi, our friends, and me. He used you as a bait." Ryoma closed his eyes.

"A bait for what?" Sakuno looked again in the starry sky.

"Bait to make my feelings show in front of a very special person." He said, remembering how his dream affected his life.

Sakuno blushed when she heard Ryoma's sincere words. Her heart pumped in so much nervousness. "R-Ryoma-kun."

Sakuno smiled. "Do you think it is only you who had a dream?"

"What do you mean?" Ryoma looked at her smiling image.

"I dreamt that a guy also named 'Insultor' tried to kill you. You said that you are going in your reality, and then you left. And then I dreamt of my parents. They let me choose between dream, friend and reality…" she cut off.

Ryoma stared at her in disbelief. _Someone also asked her about choosing between dream, friend and reality? Heh. What an opportunity._

"…oka-san explained what those three aspects were. But still I hadn't chosen yet. Demo, I think I choose where I really love and belong…" she smiled.

Ryoma smirked. "You mean you also chose reality?"

Sakuno looked at him confusedly. "Why? Did someone also ask you to choose?"

Ryoma looked back at her and gave a nod. "It is my inner self who asked me that. He always insults me. Actually he is my exact opposite. Heh, what the heck? My inner self is also me, daro?"

Sakuno raised an eyebrow. "What if it is your inner self who played Insultor in our dreams?"

Ryoma also raised an eyebrow. "Ne, you think so?"

Sakuno giggled. "Ryoma-kun, mada mada dane…"

"What?!" Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows.

Sakuno waved her hands in a no-sign. "I mean, you still have ways to go to control your inner self. What if he tells you to do something rude and you follow because he insults you? You'll hurt other persons. You know that… Like what Insultor did to you. He insulted you that caused so much misunderstandings."

Ryoma nodded in agreement. "You have a point. But, Sakuno…"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "What is that, Ryoma-kun?"

"I have something to confess…" Ryoma blushed.

Sakuno's heart was like in a marathon. She blushed furiously. "Anou…Ryoma-kun, what's that?"

_Oh no… I think I must do something… I feel my heart is going to burst._

"Sakuno… I think… I think-"

"Ryoma-kun, here's the cap…" Sakuno bowed her head in embarrassment as she pulled off the cap from her bag.

Ryoma sighed in disappointment as he reached his cap. "Oi Ryuzaki, please don't cut off what I'm going to say. It is really important… you know..." he said as he put on his cap and tugged it, because he is already blushing.

Sakuno frowned naughtily. "Oi Echizen, I thought you are going to call me by my name now? Don't you mean you already forgot my name?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow in front of her. "Che! Maybe you're the one who forgot my name. You never called me Echizen or other names."

Sakuno stuck out her tongue in front of him. "Beee! Mada mada dane!"

"OI stop that. Here." Ryoma was pissed off. He took out Sakuno's pink pouch from his bag.

Sakuno blinked several times. "Ryoma-kun, you carried it with you?"

"Of course. Do you think I'll let you return my cap if I don't return your pouch? It is an exchange gift.. err.. I mean exchange stuff."

Sakuno reached her pouch. "Ah…"

…

… Silence passed by as the wind brushed through their faces, the water reflecting the color of the white swan.

…

"Ryoma-kun" "Sakuno"

The two spoke in unison and looked at each other. They blushed.

"You go first." Ryoma said as he tugged his cap.

"No Ryoma-kun. You go first." Sakuno said as she gripped the hem of her skirt.

"Che.." Ryoma reacted. His heart is pumping so fast. He can't control it.

"Oi Sakuno…. I think…I think I'm going to like you now…" Ryoma blushed as he stared in the starry sky. Sakuno blushed in return. "…No. I think I'm not just going to like you… I think I already liked you but.. I can't say what I'm feeling right now-"

"Please Ryoma-kun… say it now…" Sakuno said, her head hanging low in disappointment of Ryoma's twisting words.

Ryoma sighed. "Okay. This. I think I like you. No. I don't just think it. I REALLY LIKED YOU. I liked you so much that I can't control myself whenever some other guys hang with you around. I get impatient. I don't want to see you cry, and I don't want to see you hurt. I wanted to blame myself when I hurt you last time. I want to take care of you. I want to love you." He said as he embraced Sakuno tightly in his arms.

Now it is the time for Sakuno to blush. "Ryoma-kun…" his words moved her so much as if she's going to cry.

Sakuno trailed her arms around him and snuggled on his shoulders. "I feel the same way too. I like you, Ryoma-kun."

"Sakuno…"

"Ryoma-kun…"

The two faced each other. They gap their faces. Ryoma held Sakuno's chin, while Sakuno in return gently held Ryoma's shoulders.

"Sakuno…"

"Ryoma-kun…"

-PRT!

The two backed off when they heard something. Not just heard. They smelled something.

* * *

"Nya! Momoshiro farted!"

"What me?! It is you, Eiji-senpai!"

* * *

"Ryoma-kun, I think the effect of the food already started." Sakuno smiled, as she sat properly on her seat, her face flushing red.

"Does it mean that from now on they will fart time after time?" Ryoma asked as he looked in the sky.

Sakuno giggled. "Thanks to Inui-senpai… and to the regular players' experiences after they tasted Inui-senpai's special recipe."

"Shut up Sakuno." Ryoma said in embarrassment, remembering the time when they ate Inui's brown cake and half of them almost farted half of the day.

"That was just sweet cassava."

"Hmp. I said shut up…"

Sakuno stopped giggling and just smiled. "Wow. The stars are surely bright tonight…"

Ryoma smiled and put a shoulder over Sakuno's. "Yeah. They are."

* * *

_If you choose dream, it means you'll be living with your happiness, but your true joy isn't accomplished. If you choose friend, you'll have a clearer vision of friendship, but it will affect your own decisions in your life._

"_If you choose reality, you will have problems and solutions. Failures and Victories. Love and Hatred. Reality is the truth. You could be hurt. Aches come not in time. But Sakuno-chan, we know that you can do it. With your dreams, with your friends, you will be able to face reality…"_

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. I did it!!!!!! Yatta!!!! See my author's notes after this….**


	16. Author's Notes

You know what, minna, writing isn't really hard. The phrase 'writing a story' only becomes hard when it comes to overcoming patience in writing, and how to put the words into exact places to make the readers attract. Those are just two things to consider in writing a story. I know I'm not a very honorable writer, but God of Good Grace! I did it! I did it all because of your support, minna-san! I received higher hits, I received more reviews, and most of all, I received higher expectations.

To the guys who supported me by reviews: animecutie143, sakuno-chan, Nekomata, CrazyGirlofManyNames, abc, RAMEN-monster, singer in the wind, Melissax3, W double-you, NE1410S, minamotogirl, nertz, funkymonkey12, sakurauchiha12, Marika, MoonKitty136, phoe2k, jessicayamiyugiryoma, Zero'N'oveR, dash-hadoukyuu (onii-chan), yamato's-wife, Cyansilent, theresa, sakura4594, ryosilver, Angela, sAkUrAaYa, shin, neko11lover, miss hermione ann halliewel..., Demyx's vixen, The Squabbit, White Alchemist Taya, zairoon, lilaznbunny, animagic93 and pinksnow.

To you guys who supported me in the story, thank you very much! Arigato Gozaimasu Desu, Minna-san!

And about my upcoming fanfics especially "Dreaming on the Radio", I think I'll update after 5 days or after a whole week. You know, I'm really tired typing a less than 30paged last chapter after a comeback. I told you, my computer was attacked by virus and I retyped all of it. Hah. I wish you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Please, review on me after reading. Don't forget that!

Here I am again, saying, Yo, minna-san!

Ja'ne, minna-san…

Arigato Gozaimasu Desu…

rookie-chan "kEeP tHe wArMtH oF rYoSaKu LoVe!"


End file.
